The Rogue Shinigami
by Aragon Potter
Summary: What if when Minato summoned the Shinigami to seal the Kyuubi into Naruto, he unlocked a power that was dormant within Naruto, after which he is then taken away from Konoha and is trained in the art of the Shinigami.
1. Chapter 1 Lost and Found

**Naruto: The Rogue ****Shinigami**

**Chapter One: ****Lost and Found**

"_Thinking"_

"**Jutsu**"

**Disclaimer: I do not and will not, ever own Naruto, Bleach or any of their Characters!**

-Night of the Kyuubi attack-

"Naruto!" cried Kushina and Minato together, as they saw the Kyuubi try and strike their son with its claw and prevent itself from being sealed into Naruto.

Seeing that their son was in danger and without even thinking what they should do, both parents shielded their son with their bodies, where they were both impaled by the Kyuubi claw.

As the two parents slowly felt their life drain away, they both made their good-byes and slightly prayed that their son would be safe and happy.

Soon after, the Kyuubi was drawn into Naruto and sealed away, after which both parents died with a smile on their faces. Not knowing that by using the **Shiki Fūjin** (Dead Demon Consuming Seal), Naruto life would be changed forever in a way that neither of them could've foreseen.

After the events on the Kyuubi attack, the former Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen was appointed by the Fire Daimyo and the Fire Council to retake his position as the Sandaime Hokage. After which he began the slow and painful process of rebuilding the village and protecting it from its enemies and who believed that Konoha had been weakened from the Kyuubi attack.

A task which was not easy, given the many lives that had been lost in the attack, the amount of damage done to the village and the fact that Konoha had lost its Hokage Namikaze Minato, who had been declared the Strongest of the Hokage.

As the Sandaime finished up signing several forms that would help in the rebuilding of the village, he decided that he had done enough for one day and to start again tomorrow. But before heading home, he decided to check in on someone in the hospital.

As he walked through the dark streets of the village, the Sandaime gazed at the damage that had been done by the Kyuubi. As he looked, he knew that things would be hard for everyone, given the price that the village had paid to be saved, as may people had loss someone dear to them, whether they, be a friend, a mother, a father, a brother, a sister, a wife, a husband or a lover.

The Sandaime himself was one of those to be counted, as he too had loss someone dear to him, his wife of twenty years Biwako, who had been Kushina's mid-wife at the time. When the attack initially began, Sarutobi had assumed that the Kyuubi had freed itself when Kushina was giving birth. But when they investigated the secret base that Kushina had been giving birth in. They found that it was intact and found the bodies of the ANBU guards that were protecting Kushina and the body of Biwako, who all showed that they had been killed by an unknown assailant.

For the past few days Sarutobi and his advisors had been pondering who could've attacked the hidden base and who could've freed the Kyuubi and with both Kushina and Minato now dead. No-one could tell them what had happened or who was responsible for the disaster, but despite no knowing who was responsible. It did not stop people from theorising who had cause the attack.

The strongest of these theories was one that the Sandaime's former rival and friend Shimura Danzō had come up with. Danzō theory was that the Uchiha Clan or at the very least a member of the Clan was responsible for the attack, as it was a known fact that their Sharingan Doujutsu allowed them to subdue and control Biju. Sarutobi of course argued against the suggestion, as he did not want to believe that the Uchiha Clan was responsible. He also stated that there was no proof, along with the fact that no-one other than the former Clan leader Uchiha Madara, had been strong enough to do subdue and control Kyuubi.

Sadly though, despite his arguments the seeds of doubt and suspicion had been already been planted in people, which would only grow further. Thanks to the long held distrust that many high ranking members in Konoha had of the Clan.

But despite his worries, Sarutobi decided to leave such matters for another time, as right now he had arrived at the hospital and the room he'd been walking to. The room itself was guarded by a team of ANBU, who had been assigned by the Sandaime, to guard the occupant of the small room.

After the ANBU saluted to their Hokage and let him pass, the Sandaime enter the room and went to a small crib that held a sleeping baby boy with spiky blond hair and whisker shape birthmarks.

As the old Kage stared down at the sleeping baby named Naruto, a sad looked appeared on his face as he pitied young Naruto, knowing the kind of life he would be subjected to when he got older. It was especially hard for the Sandaime, since Naruto had already lost so much to begin with, as the he would grow up without it parents and never know how much he meant to them. It was even harder for the Sandaime given how he would have to hide who his parents were from the general population, which included Naruto himself. For if his father's enemies learned who he was, they come after him in revenge.

All the old Kage could do, was to create a law that stated that no-one was to tell anyone outside the village or anyone of the younger generation, what Naruto was. He had created this law in the hopes of not only protecting Naruto from outside forces, but as in the hope that Naruto might make friends and form bonds with children his own age. But even with this, the Sandaime feared that this wouldn't work either.

Soon enough though, the Sandaime decided to head home and get some rest for the coming day, where he left the room and bid goodnight to the ANBU guards. Unaware that this would be the last time he would ever see Naruto again, or that the ANBU standing guard would not see the morning sun of the next day.

-Several hours later a distance away from Konoha-

As the moon in the night sky was at its peak and was just about to be covered by a large dark cloud, four dark silhouettes could be seen travelling at high speed through the forest.

As they were travelling the sound of a baby crying could be heard, the four figures had ignored the baby's cries for most of the journey, but after a while they finally had enough.

"Can't you shut that brat up, its screams are getting on my nerves and if it keeps screaming someone could hear him" spoke one of the dark figures.

"Alright I try" replied another one of the dark figures, where he tried to calm the crying Naruto.

As the man carrying Naruto tried to calm him down, the moon came out of the dark cloud and shone it light down at the ground, where it revealed the Kumo headbands on the four Shinobi.

"I still don't know why we have to risk everything just to steal this kid" said one of the Kumo Shinobi.

"We're sealing him because he could be the very thing that would finally give us the edge we need over Konoha" replied the leader of the team.

"And what makes this kid so important that he could help us do that?" asked the final member of the team.

"Because he is the jinchūriki of the Kyūbi no Yōko (Nine-tailed Demon Fox)" answered the team leader, surprising his team.

"But how? I thought the jinchūriki of the Kyūbi was killed after the Kyūbi broke free and attacked Konoha", said one of the Shinobi.

"This boy is the new one, as after the Kyūbi broke free, the Yondaime Hokage stopped it and the only way to do that, is to seal it away" replied the team leader.

"But then how do we know this boy is really the new jinchūriki for the Kyūbi?" asked the Shinobi holding the crying Naruto.

"You saw the guards that we killed when we entered the hospital, if this boy wasn't the jinchūriki of the Kyūbi then why else would they be guarding him. Besides the hospital file we stole said the boy's name is Uzumaki and ever since Konoha captured the Kyūbi all their jinchūriki have been Uzumaki. The first jinchūriki was the Shodaime Hokage's wife Uzumaki Mito; the second jinchūriki was Uzumaki Kushina, who was the last jinchūriki of the Kyūbi and the wife of the Yondaime Hokage. Hence it makes perfect sense for this boy to be the new jinchūriki of the Kyūbi, as he would be the son of both the Yondaime Hokage and the pervious jinchūriki."

After hearing this, the other three Kumo Shinobi nodded their heads in understanding, as it did make sense, since from the beginning, when the Shinobi villages were formed and started creating jinchūriki. The Shinobi villages have always had the jinchūriki of their village be of close relation with the ruling Kage of their village.

Once the team leader had finish explaining what they were doing, he turned to the Shinobi that was carrying Naruto, who was now crying louder than ever.

"Roki can't you shut that brat up!" rounded the squad leader angrily, as Naruto's crying was serious getting on his nerves.

"I'm trying, but he just won't stop crying" replied the Shinobi named Roki.

"Well just do something, as we don't know how much longer it will be before Konoha finds out that the brat is missing, and by that time I want us to be as far away as possible. For the moment that they learn that he's gone, they'll send every Shinobi they have after us, to get him back", stated the team leader.

As Roki continued to try and quieten Naruto down, what they didn't know was that, as Naruto was crying he was releasing a large amount of Reiryoku (Spiritual Power). This power had been unlocked, when the Yondaime used the **Shiki Fūjin **to summon the Shinigami and use it powerto seal the Kyuubi and half its power inside Naruto.

Although none of the Kumo Shinobi could feel the immense Reiryoku that Naruto was releasing. Several other things that were out there that night could sense Naruto's Reiryoku and were drawn to it.

As they drew closer they let out a haunting cry, which none of the Kumo-nins could hear, although baby Naruto could, which was what was frightening him so much and caused him to cry.

"Let's just get out of here, he will eventually cry himself to sleep" spoke one of the Kumo Shinobi, where the others just nodded.

"Fine let's just g-AGGGRRAAAAHHHHH!" replied the team leader before he felt something large grab onto him from behind and pull him into the dark.

When the three other Kumo-nins saw their leader being pulled away by something, they all cried out their captain's name. But all the heard in reply was their Captain screams, where it suddenly stopped with a sicken crunch and a shower of blood that showered them.

"W-W-WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" cried the Kumo-nins that was holding Naruto.

"I-I don't know" replied one of the others, as he began to shake in fear, as he held his Kunai in his hand.

"I say let's get outta here before whatever that thing comes back an-WWAAAAGGGHH!" cried one of the Kumo-nin, before he was pulled away screaming by another of the invisible things.

"Tagata! AAAHHH!" cried the Kumo-nins partner before he too was grabbed and pulled away by a giant invisible arm.

"Li!" cried the Kumo-nin that was holding the still crying Naruto in his arms. But all the man heard was his team-mates cries of anguish, before a loud crunch was heard and a shower of blood appeared.

At seeing all his team-mates being killed by some kind of invisible thing or things, the frightened Roki tried to run away. But before he could, he was sent flying backwards after something big landed right in front of him.

As he hit the ground Roki dropped baby Naruto, who was still crying loudly. Roki of course quickly picked himself up tried runaway, leaving Naruto behind, but before he could get very far. He was picked up from his feet and lifted up into the air and then eaten by the large invisible beast.

Once all the Kumo-nins had been killed, the three other beasts came out of the dark and unlike the four Kumo-nins, baby Naruto could see the four creatures.

The creatures were all humanoid in shape and were all the size of a large tree and all had a large hole in each of their chests. But the thing that differentiated them from one another was that the white masks that they all wore were of different size and shape from each other. These creature were called Hollows, although normally these creatures wouldn't come to the Shinobi world. Since they feared the creatures called Biju that lived in this world, as well as the fighting force of this world, which were called Shinobi and Samurai, and had abilities that rivalled their mortal enemies the Shinigami and the Quincy. But even despite their fears there were still some that would come to this world to devour human souls.

As the creatures loomed over the crying baby, they began to argue over who was to eat the crying baby. As the spiritual power that Naruto was giving off was stronger than any of them had felt from a human in many years.

"_**He's not much to look at and he's very noisy with his constant screams**_" spoke one Hollow whose mask was the shape of and ape and had arms like one.

"_**There barely even enough of him to even munch**_" said another Hollow whose mask took the shape of a bird with a long beak and had wings on his arms that allowed him to fly and had finger like claws.

"_**Maybe, but the spiritual power that is emanating from him is stronger than any that we've felt in this world**_" spoke the Hollow wearing a Tiger shape mask, and had large claw like hands.

"_**So which of us shall have the pleasure of devouring him?**_" asked the Hollow with a Bear like mask.

For the next few minutes the four Hollows continued to argue amongst themselves over who was devour Naruto.

After much arguing, it was decided that the Tiger masked Hollow, (who was the strongest of the group) would eat Naruto. But just as the Tiger was about to pick baby Naruto up, there was a sudden blur of orange and the next thing the Tiger masked Hollow knew, his arm was severed and a shower of blood exploded from the stub that was once his arm.

"_**AAARRRRAAGGHHH!...MY ARM!**_" cried the Hollow in pain.

After roaring in pain, the Tiger masked Hollow looked around for whomever or whatever had severed his arm. The four Hollows quickly found the perpetrator, who was standing on a large tree branch on a nearby tree.

The mysterious person was clearly a woman by the shape of her body, her attire consisted of a an orange over-shirt with two white straps on each shoulder, a large beige sash around her waist, black stretch pants and long beige wrist warmers, secured by bands, and long beige leg warmers with brown light shoes. The mysterious woman also wore a beige neck warmer, which she pulled up to cover her face which hide her identity.

"Well, well, well, here I was taking a casual night run and I find a group of Hollows attack a helpless baby", spoke the mysterious woman.

"_**Who the hell are you!**_" roared the Hollow with the ape like mask.

"Me!...well I'm just your everyday good Samaritan, who can't stand to see cute innocent little babies being attacked by the likes of you" replied the woman.

"_**Well whoever you are you're going to die!**_" roared the ape masked Hollow, as he charged at the woman with his fist raised.

Seeing this, the woman remained perfectly calm and waited for the large Hollow to come at her. Just as the Hollow was about to hit her, the woman disappeared and the Hollow instead hit the tree that she had been standing on a moment ago and completely destroyed it. But before the Hollow realized what'd happened, the mysterious woman reappeared again right in front of him, where she then smashed her fist right in the Hollows face, completely destroying its mask and killing the Hollow.

Before the other two Hollows could even react to what happened to their fellow Hollow. The Mysterious woman disappeared and reappeared again in front of the Hollow with the bear shape mask. Before said Hollow could even react, let alone defend himself, the woman delivered a powerful roundhouse kick to the Hollows face, destroying its mask and killing the Hollow.

Seeing that two of their brethren had been destroyed, the two remaining Hollows became enraged, where the Hollow with the bird shape Hollow masked, shot out it claw fingertips, which flew towards the woman at staggering speed.

But when the claws hit the woman, they pass right through her, revealing that she was an after-image, where as soon as the Hollow saw this. The mysterious woman reappeared right above the Hollow and delivered a powerful leg drop down on the creature head, which shattered it's mask, killing it instantly.

Seeing that last of his brethren being killed by the unknown woman, and knowing that he stood no chance of winning due to the woman severing his arm. The Tiger masked Hollow decided to at least deny the woman her victory, by killing Naruto.

"_**If you care so much about this brat then try and save him from this!**_" roared the Hollow leader, where he raised his one remaining hand and went to crush the crying Naruto with it. But just when he was about to crush Naruto, he suddenly felt his hand being stopped by something, where when he looked down. He saw that the mysterious woman had once again reappeared and blocked the Hollows fist, protecting Naruto from being crushed. But what shocked the Hollow the most was that the woman had stopped his clawed fist with one hand.

"_**Impossible! How can you be so strong?**_" cried the enraged Hollow, as he struggled to crush the mysterious woman and the crying baby, but found he could not, as the woman would not budge. Before the Hollow could do anything else, a small blue glow appeared between the woman and the Hollows hands, after which the Hollows arm blew up into piece.

"_**AAAGGGGHHHH! Who the hell are you?**_" roared the furious Hollow in pain as he was now armless.

At this the woman just smirked behind her neck warmer and replied, "Like I said… I'm just your friendly good Samaritan". After which she then jumped into the air and delivered a powerful upward kick, right to the Hollows chin, causing its mask to shatter, killing it instantly like the others.

Once the last of the Hollows had been destroyed, the woman then went over to the still crying Naruto, and gently picked him up and removed her neck warmer. When she removed the neck warmer around her face, the woman revealed herself to be an attractive dark-skinned woman with purple hair, which was tied up in a ponytail.

"There, there little guy it's alright your safe now" said the woman kindly, as she smiled down at the crying boy, where when his blue eyes met with her golden eyes. The young boy calm down and even smiled up at the woman, as if knowing that he was safe with this woman.

Said woman was of course no ordinary person, she was in fact former Captain of squad two and former Commander-in-Chief of the Onmitsukidō (Punishment Force) Shihōin Yoruichi, who was also the former head of the Shihōin Clan, one of the four great noble houses in the Soul Society.

Ever since she rescued her friends Urahara Kisuke and Tsukabishi Tessai from being punished by Central 36 and saved the eight Hollowfied Shinigami from being excute. Yoruichi had been in hiding in between the Soul Society, the world of the living and it's parallel, area 30 otherwise known by most Shinigami, as the Shinobi World.

This world had been and oddity to the Soul Society for many years, where the people of this world developed unique abilities that rivaled that of the Shinigami. A power which was later dubbed by the people of the world as Chakra, the power itself involved the people using their physical energy in combination with their spiritual energy. By combining these two things it allowed the Shinobi to create unique techniques which were on par with any Kidō (Spirit way) spell. Although when the people of this World died and entered the Soul Society, they did not possess the same abilities that they had in their world. This led the Soul Society top scientists to believe that the people of this world could only use Chakra when they were alive, due to it requiring both physical energy and spiritual energy. But even despite this, the unique power of the Shinobi caused much concern and interest in the Soul Society. As many believed that with these abilities, the Shinobi could become quite useful in the Soul Society war against the Hollows or become dangerous threat to the Soul Society itself.

The Soul Society concern of the Shinobi world grew even more when creatures called Biju appeared in the Shinobi World, which were made out of Chakra and could not be destroyed even with Kidō and Zanpakutō and could only be sealed away.

But even despite these concerns, the Soul Society began to experiment with the people of the Shinobi World in the hope that they could somehow replicate the Shinobi abilities. For several years the Soul Society researchers experimented on the people of this world, but all their attempts in replicating the Shinobi powers failed. Also during the course of these experiments an unexpected side-effect appeared where several genetic abnormalities appeared in some of the people that were experimented on. These abnormalities continued on through the descendants of the people that were experimented on by the Soul Society, where they were later became known as Kekkei Genkai (Bloodline limit) by the people of the Shinobi World.

After seeing the result of the experiments and not wanting to do anymore harm to the world than what had already been done, plus the fact that Hollows rarely entered the world. Central 36 decided that any traveling to the Shinobi World would highly restricted, where all Senkaimon that led to the Shinobi World would be sealed off, and that only those with special permission given by Central 36 or the Head-Captain could enter the World.

Although what neither the Head-Captain or Central 36 knew was that Yoruichi knew of a secret way to get to the Shinobi World, and given that fact that Shinigami rarely entered or monitored the world, it was the perfect place for her to hid in from time to time. Yoruichi especially like the Shinobi World as she found the Shinobi that lived in it interesting, as she found their style of fighting very familiar with her own.

She also found the Shinobi to be fun to mess with, where she would practice her stealth skills, by sneaking into Shinobi villages and taking something, so to have the Shinobi chase after her. This of course allowed Yoruichi to amuse herself, while at the same time keeping her skills from getting too dull over the years. Naturally none of the Shinobi that attacked her or chased after her could catch her, but there were two exceptions, which actually made her little games interesting. The first was a man named A, who used a technique involving Lightning and would cover his body with it and use it to enhance his strength and speed. The other person was a Shinobi named Namikaze Minato, who actually caught up to her once when she was being chase by several Konoha Shinobi. He had caught up to her by using a technique he called the **Hiraishin no Jutsu** (Flying Thunder God Technique), which allowed him to teleport instantly from one place to another that had one of his special Kunai or his special seals on it.

Obviously even after Minato and caught up to her, Yoruichi had still gotten away, but even still, she had been impressed with Minato's skill and the technique he used and admitted that he was very impressive human.

As she looked down at baby Naruto, she could not help but be slightly reminded of Minato, where Naruto had the same hair colour and clear blue eyes and wondered if Naruto was perhaps related to him. It was then as she looked down at him that Yoruichi noticed the name "Naruto" embroidered on the baby's blanket.

"So your name is Naruto, that's an interesting name, one of your parents must have really loved ramen a lot, by naming you after a ramen topping. That or they wanted to call you something fearsome like a maelstrom" spoke Yoruichi with a smile as she held the boy and smiled down at him.

At this baby Naruto just gurgled, as if laughing at what Yoruichi had said.

As Yoruichi continued to stare that the baby in her hand, she couldn't help but marvel at the Reiryoku that baby Naruto was emanating, since it was surprisingly strong for a human let alone an infant to have. Since from what she was sensing, he had a great deal of power in him and it would only grow over time.

Soon enough though, Yoruichi decided that she should bring Naruto back home, as she guessed that Naruto was obviously from Konoha. Since Konoha was not too far away from here, plus the Shinobi that had Naruto had the symbol Kumo on him, which was a rival of Konoha. Not to mention given how much Naruto reminded her of Minato, whom she had heard became the new leader of Konoha. She guessed that Minato was his father or at the very least some kind of close relative him and Kumo had kidnaped Naruto, in an attempt to use him as some kind of political hostage."

After a few minutes of using **Shunpo** (Flash steps) Yoruichi arrived at Konoha, where she snuck into the village without anyone noticing and decided to head to the Hokage's Mansion and leave Naruto there, knowing he be safe there till morning, where Minato would find him.

But before she could leave Naruto in the office, she suddenly heard several people coming towards the office.

Not wanting to be caught, Yoruichi quickly jumped back through the open window that she had entered through with Naruto and hid behind the wall next to the window.

As soon as Yoruichi had jumped out of the office, the lights of the office lit up and a middle aged man, wearing official looking robes, entered the office. Closely following the man were three other people who looked to be about the man age entered the room. Along with them, were three more men, who were wearing white coloured hooded trench-coats and porcelain animal masks.

As Yoruichi listened in on the people, she could tell that they were extremely angry and worried about something.

"How could this have happened?" spoke the middle aged man wearing official looking robes as sat behind the desk of the Hokages office.

"Obviously, the boy was stolen by a group of highly skilled infiltrators, as they were able to enter the village, kill the men we had guarding the boy and left the village with him without alerting our patrols", spoke a man with half his face covered in bandages.

"Do we have any clue as to who exactly took the boy?" asked a middle age woman, who was the only woman in the group.

"None, I'm afraid, as whoever took young Uzumaki, covered their tracks well and left no clues, as to who they were", replied one of the masked men, whose mask was in the shape of a Boar.

"This is unacceptable captain" spoke the other middle aged man, who wore glasses.

"Our apologise Homura-sama, but given the Kyuubi's recent attack, it has been difficult in keeping the village secure. As many of our Shinobi have been injured from the attack and as you know we had to take down the **Kanchi Shisutemu** (Sensing System) due to the power requirements. Hence there are many holes in our defences, which an enemy can sneak through undetected", replied another of the masked men, who wore a bird shaped mask.

"The matter as to how they got in is of little matter right now, since we need to focus our full attention, on getting Naruto back as quickly as possible" spoke the middle aged robed man, where at this everyone else in the room nodded in agreement.

Upon which the robed man turned to the man were the cat shaped mask, "Captain I want you and the other captains to gather your best people and have them ready to move out in one hour. Also I want you to go to Hyuga Hiashi, Inuzuka Tsume and Aburame Shibi and inform them of the situation and tell them we need their best people to help us track down whoever stole Naruto, as quickly as possible.

At this the three masked captains all nodded their heads in understanding and disappeared in puff of smoke.

Once the three captains disappeared, the middle aged woman suddenly spoke, "This is a disaster, it is not enough that our village was attacked by the Kyuubi and we lost not only many of our Shinobi and Yondaime Hokage. But we've now lost the jinchūriki for the Kyuubi."

"This would never have happened if you had agreed to my proposal and let me take the child", spoke the bandaged face man.

"If I had done that Danzō, you would've trained Naruto to become a mindless killing machine and he would've become no better than a weapon."

"That is what jinchūriki are, they are living weapons used by us as deterrents against our enemies, as well as to show off our might. To think otherwise is to be naïve Sarutobi" replied Danzō.

"Naruto is not a weapon, he is just an innocent child and we owe it to both Kushina and Minato to care for Naruto, after they sacrificed themselves to save this village. To do otherwise would be an insult to their memory, as Minato said so himself before he died, that Naruto was to be hailed as a hero for what he was", responded the Sandaime.

Before Danzō could respond to Sarutobi comment, the middle age women spoke up. "Hiruzen, Danzō is correct, as the boy is a jinchūriki and therefore is a living weapon for our village. But how the boy is raised is not the issue here, the fact of the matter is, he has been stolen from this village, most likely by one of the other villages and without him and given the loses we've already suffered. Our village is extremely vulnerable to attack from any one of our enemies."

"I 'am aware of that Koharu, but what else would you have me do? All that we can do right now, is send out search parties, and hopefully find Naruto before it's too late" spoke the Sandaime, after which he and his advisors continued to discuss what they should do.

As the four elder Shinobi continued to talk about what they should do next, Yoruichi decided to take her leave, as she had heard enough. From her time in the Shinobi World, Yoruichi had seen the rise of the Shinobi Nations and the creation of jinchūriki, and how they were treated. Naturally she did not like what she saw and did not believe that Naruto deserve to be treated as such, hence she decided to take Naruto somewhere else, where he could have a better life.

After travelling for several hours using **Shunpo**, Yoruichi came across a small village that was far from Konoha. Naruto had slept through the majority of the trip, hence Yoruichi had no trouble with him.

When she arrived at the village, Yoruichi was certain that Naruto would be safe here, where she then left Naruto at the doorstep of a small house, but as soon as she left, Naruto woke up and began to cry.

Seeing this, Yoruichi, went over and picked him up so to calm him, and as soon as she did, Naruto stop crying and smiled at Yoruichi and reached out towards her with his small arms, as if indicating that he wanted to stay with her.

Yoruichi at first tried to ignore Naruto's silent pleas, but when she looked down at him and he gave her the infamous puppy dog look, which could bring down even the mightiest of Shinigami she broke.

Whether it was because of the puppy dog look that Naruto was giving her, or because of some form of maternal instincts that Naruto seemed to bring out in her.

But whatever the reason, it was then and there that Yoruichi decided that she would give Naruto the life he deserved. After which, she then disappeared into the night, carrying her newly adopted son.

N/A.

Well that the end of the first Chapter of my new story Rogue Shinigami, hope you all enjoyed it, in the next Chapter there will be a time skip, where Naruto will be eight years old and will meet Kisuke and Tessai and he will begin to become a Shinigami.

Now as for the pairing, well I leave that as a surprise as usefully, so don't bother asking.

Also for those of you wondering I will be updating Hope of the Senju Clan something next week, after which White Fire Prince and then something else.

Another thing to note is that flames are not welcome here as I force no-one to read my stories and if you don't like them then don't read them. Also please note that all flames will be ignored or the flamers will be flamed back.

Please read and review as I like to hear all your opinions on the Chapter or the story in general, please note that I will answer your all your reviews as I believe that authors should reply to their reviewers. Also note that any suggestions for the story are welcome and will be listen to and I will tell you what I think of them.


	2. Chapter 2 Sandal-Hat

**Naruto: The Rogue ****Shinigami**

**Chapter Two: Sandal-Hat**

"_Thinking"_

"**Jutsu/Techniques**"

"_**Zanpakutō talk**_"

**Disclaimer: I do not and will not, ever own Naruto, Bleach or any of their Characters!**

-Last time on Rogue Shinigami-

_When she arrived at the village, Yoruichi was certain that Naruto would be safe here, where she then left Naruto at the doorstep of a small house, but as soon as she left, Naruto woke up and began to cry._

_Seeing this, Yoruichi, went over and picked him up so to calm him, and as soon as she did, Naruto stop crying and smiled at Yoruichi and reached out towards her with his small arms, as if indicating that he wanted to stay with her._

_Yoruichi at first tried to ignore Naruto's silent pleas, but when she looked down at him and he gave her the infamous puppy dog look, which could bring down even the mightiest of Shinigami she broke. _

_Whether it was because of the puppy dog look that Naruto was giving her, or because of some form of maternal instincts that Naruto seemed to bring out in her. _

_But whatever the reason, it was then and there that Yoruichi decided that she would give Naruto the life he deserved. After which, she then disappeared into the night, carrying her newly adopted son._

-Eight years Later Karakura Town-

"Kaa-chan what are we doing here?" asked an eight year old Naruto, as he held his adopted mother's hand, as they walked down the crowded streets of Karakura town.

"Well we're here Naru-chan to visit your uncle Kisuke, do you remember me mentioning him?" replied Yoruichi, as she smiled own at her adopted son. Who was wearing an orange shirt, with a small black spiral along with black pants and grey runners.

Yoruichi herself was currently in a gigai, which she had gotten off Urahara right after she took in Naruto. Currently the dark skin woman wore a pair of short white shorts, which just stopped below her thighs along with a matching white zip-up jacket, which showed her midriff and had its zip lowered showing her orange bra underneath. (1).

The outfit of course gained the attention of many male passer-by who couldn't help but stare at the exotic woman. Several men of course got slapped on the back of their heads, by their angry girlfriends or wives who were with them, after catching them staring are her. Said women then glared angrily at the former squad two captain, who were either appalled that Yoruichi would wear such an outfit with her son or were jealous that Yoruichi had such a figure after having a child.

Yoruichi of course only smirked at seeing all this, as she loved playing these kind of games, as it showed that she still got it. Naruto on the other hand remain oblivious to the whole thing, where he just continued to walk on with his mother.

As the two continued on their journey to Urahara store, Yoruichi glanced down at her adopted son and smile at him.

The past eight years had been a bit different from what Yoruichi was used to, as she couldn't travel a freely as she usually could, and had to take a lot more care when traveling. When she took in Naruto, she was of course at a complete lose at what to do, such as feeding, clothing, waking up at all hours of the night and worse of all nappy changing. But eventually, after much trial and error, everything worked out in the end.

During the eight years, Yoruichi had been travelling with Naruto between the world of the living and the Shinobi world. This was to make sure that those from the Shinobi world (who would be looking for Naruto) and the Soul Society (who be looking for Yoruichi) would have trouble finding them. This of course made things difficult for Naruto in making friends, since it was often just Yoruichi and him and they were always on the move. But even still he didn't mind, since as far his he was concern his mother was the only thing he need. She even taught him how to read and write along with maths other things.

Money was of course not a problem, since after adopting Naruto, Yoruichi made a quick visit to the Soul Society and "_borrowed_" a sizable amount for them to live comfortable lives with no trouble.

When Naruto got older, Yoruichi started training Naruto in hand to hand fighting as well as to train up his body. Naruto loved training since his mother always made it fun, like by turning endurance training into a game of tag and stealth training into hide a seek.

Yoruichi also taught Naruto some things in the Shinobi arts, since not only were the Shinobi abilities powerful in their own right. But she believed that it was important for him to know where he came from.

Teaching him of course had been slightly difficult since she could do it herself. But even still, she knew enough about Chakra from her time in the Shinobi to know how it worked and how it was used. When she started to teach Naruto about Chakra, Naruto had trouble using it, for not only did Naruto possess an extremely high amount of Reiryoku (Spiritual Power). But an a equally high amount of Chakra, hence he had trouble using it. Eventually though, Naruto's control and use of his Chakra got better, where he learned how to use it **Henge** (Transformation), **Kawarimi no **_Jutsu__ (Body Replacement_ Technique_), to walk up a tree using his Chakra._

But what Yoruichi had not figured out was why Naruto had such large reserves of Reiryokuemanated such strong Reiatsu (Spirital pressure), which he emanated from time to time, although couldn't use it.

This was why Yoruichi was heading for Urahara shop, since she was certain that if anyone could figure what was wrong with Naruto, and why he even had such high levels of Reiryoku, it would be Kisuke.

Eventually they arrived at Urahara's shop, but when Naruto saw the store he was far from impressed.

"Is this it, Kaa-chan?" asked Naruto.

"Yes it is Naru-chan" replied the dark skinned woman, where she then opened the door and entered the shop with Naruto.

As soon as they entered the store, they were greeted by two men who came out from the back of the store.

The first was a tall, muscular, lightly tan-skinned man with cornrowed shape hair and a large handlebar mustache, which was connected to his long sideburns. His attire consists of a white muscle shirt with regular pants and a blue apron and wore a pair of rectangular-shaped glasses.

The second was a tall light-skinned man with and gray eyes messy light-blond hair that had strands framing the sides of the face and hanging between his eyes and chin stubble. He wore bucket shape hat with green and white stripes. He also wore a dark green shirt and pants, topped with a black coat with a white diamond pattern along its bottom half, along with traditional Japanese wooden sandals.

As soon as the two men saw Yoruichi and Naruto, the tall blonde haired man cried "Yoruichi!" before running over to greet his oldest and dearest friend in a tight hug.

"Greetings Yoruichi-sama, it is good to see you again" greeted the other man, as he slowly walked over to Yoruichi and the others.

"It's good to see you to Kisuke, Tessai" replied Yoruichi with a smile, after Urahara let him go.

"I'm assuming that this is your son Naruto" spoke Tessai as he turned to the small blonde boy, who was sticking close to his adoptive mother, as he was slightly intimidated by the large man.

"Yes, say hello to your Uncle Tessai, Naruto" replied Yoruichi.

"Hello" said Naruto nervously, where the large named Tessai, gave a brief smile and panted Naruto gently on the head, "Hello young man, it's very nice to meet you."

"Well aren't you the handsome young man, here would you like a lollipop," said Urahara as he held out a large lollipop. "It's quite nice…as its raspberry flavor."

Seeing the lollipop, Naruto slowly reached out to it and took it and put it in his mouth.

"Naruto, what do you say to your Uncle Kisuke" said Yoruichi, as she looked down at her adopted son.

"Thanks Mr. Sandal-hat"

Yoruichi just smirked at Naruto's nickname for Kisuke, while Tessai chuckled slightly. Even Urahara himself smiled at the name as he didn't mind being called that, where he then told Naruto he was welcome.

Once the introductions were all done, Tessai lead Naruto to one of the side rooms, where there was a television and turned it on and allowed Naruto to watch some animes.

Once Naruto was occupied, Tessai made some tea and brought it to the main backroom, where Kisuke and Yoruichi were sitting and waiting for him.

As Tessai poured the tea into their cups, Kisuke decided to start things off, "So Yoruichi, do you care to tell what is going on? When you first wrote to me asking for the gigai, your letter was rather vague to say the least, not to mention surprising when you said you had adopted a baby boy."

"Yea I beat it was" laughed Yoruichi, as she only wish she could've seen Kisuke face when he read the letter.

"So tell me, why is it that you need to see us, Yoruichi?" asked Yoruichi

"I'm here because I need your help Kisuke and it involves Naruto" Yoruichi answered.

"Is there something wrong with the young man?" asked Tessai.

"Well not exactly, but Naruto isn't a normal boy, as he is from area 36 or as you both known it as… the Shinobi World", explained Yoruichi, which surprised the two men.

"The Shinobi world well now that is certainly interesting" commented Kisuke, as he scratched his chin and had a thoughtful look on his face.

"But how did you enter the Shinobi world? I was under the impression that all Senkaimon (World Penetration Gate) that led to the Shinobi World were sealed off" stated Tessai.

"Oh I know a few "_back doors_" in and out of places," answered Yoruichi with a knowing smile.

"Hmmm, well this is interesting, but there something you're not telling us Yoruichi, such as why did you even take Naruto in. No offense put you're not the type of person to simply take in a child for just any reason and what do you expect me to do?" stated Urahara.

At hearing this Yoruichi just smirked before replying, "Tell me Kisuke, what can you tell me about the creatures called Bijū?"

"Well back when I was first setting up Technological Development Department, I came across some of the records on the Shinobi World. From what I understand they are creatures made out of the same energy that can only be found in the Shinobi World. This energy if I am not mistaken is called Chakra and according to the records, these Bijū's power is on par with a Menos, although their intelligent is no greater than that of a wild beast not unlike Gillian", answered Kisuke before continuing.

"There are about nine of them now, although originally there was only one, which the people of the Shinobi World called the Jūbi. But it was eventually sealed in a human, who was the byproduct of one of the Soul Society experiments on some of the people of the Shinobi World and gained what they called a Bloodline. There he used his power to seal creature within him. When the Soul Society learned of this they tried to capture the man in hope of learning more about his power and to study the Jūbi. But remarkably the man proved too powerful, where he defeated the five captains the dozen or so lieutenants that were sent to capture him. It was because of this that Central 46 decided to employ an arm's reach policy with the Shinobi World, due to their concern of the power of these bloodlines. Later this concern of Bloodlines would help Central 46 decision in ordering that the Shinobi World being sealed off. But still from what I understand, when this man who sealed the Jūbi in him was dying, he used his power to divide the creature's power into nine other creatures creating the nine other Bijū. To prevent the Jūbi from being released or allowing anyone else such as the Soul Society from capturing it and using it for their own mean."

After hearing Kisuke recount on what he knew about the Bijū, Yoruichi could only smile, as there were very few things that Kisuke did not know about.

"Well since you already know that much about them, I guess it saves us some time, since to put it simply Naruto is like that man. Who are called jinchūriki in the Shinobi World" said Yoruichi where she then went on to explain what she knew about jinchūriki and how they came to be.

After hearing all this Kisuke mulled over with what he had learned, where he had to admit, it was a rather interesting way of harnessing the power of the Bijū. Since by placing it in a child, they can train the Child in using the Bijū powerful effectively and to its full potential, while at the same time making sure the child is loyal to the leader, by have the child be related to them. He also now understood, why Yoruichi felt the desire to take Naruto in, given how jinchūriki were regarded by most people in their own villages.

"What Bijū does Naruto-kun have?" asked bucket hat wearing man.

"He has the Kyūbi no Yōko (Nine-tailed fox), the strongest of the nine Bijū" replied Yoruichi.

"Although as interesting as this is, Yoruichi, I still do not see why you require my help?" said Kisuke.

"I'm here because, I need your help, since when I first found Naruto, I sensed a large amount of Spiritual pressure coming from him and he can see me without my gigai."

"Hhmmm I see, so you want me to examine him to see why he has such a large amount of spiritual power in him" answered Kisuke, where Yoruichi just nodded.

"Well then…" said Kisuke as he put his folded fan down on the table, "…let's get started shall we."

-A few Days Later-

For the next couple of days Kisuke used his machines to examine Naruto, both inside and out and gathered as much data as he could. While at the same time making sure that none of the examination hurt Naruto. He had also studied the information he had received from Yoruichi about Chakra, how it worked and about Bloodlines and Shinobi Clan, which she had attainted from her "_visits_" to the Shinobi World from Shinobi villages.

Once Kisuke had finished his examination on Naruto, he brought his results to Yoruichi.

"Well Yoruichi, I've to say, your son Naruto is quite the anomaly even for his own people" replied Kisuke with an amused smile.

"What do you mean?" asked the dark skinned woman.

"Well it seems your son has three sources of power, the first is his own Chakra, the second Chakra that comes from the Kyūbi, which is similar in some ways to a Hollows power. The third power is his spiritual power and I must say it quite large for a boy let alone a normal human to have.

Yoruichi only nodded at this, as she already knew all of this, "Yes I'm aware of that Kisuke, but want I'm wondering about is why Naruto has so much spiritual power, and is able to use spiritual pressure."

"Well I've an answer for that, you see as I was performing Naruto-kuns tests, I hacked into the archive storage systems of the Technological Development Department without Kuotsuchi-kun knowing….A rather impressive feet if I do say so myself" replied Kisuke, as he opened his fan and laughed to himself at his own brilliance.

"Kisuke! What did you find?" asked the annoyed Yoruichi.

"Now, now Yoruichi calm down I was getting there" replied Urahara, as he tried to calm his friend down as she could be rather impatient at times.

"As I was saying, after I hacked into the archives I started to look over the records kept by the head of the scientific team, who performed the experiments on people from the Shinobi world. Now as you know, the original purpose of the scientific team, was to study the phenomenon that was Chakra in the hopes of replicating the Shinobi's abilities. But after seeing their attempts fail, the head of the scientific team a Nagao Sanosuke attempted to go another direction. By combining a Chakra with a Shinigami, in the hopes of creating a Shinigami, Shinobi hybrid." explained Kisuke.

When Yoruichi heard this, she was naturally surprise, at someone from the Soul Society trying something like that. But even still she wondered how this effected Naruto, since this all happened long before he was born, but before she could ask, Kisuke continued with his explanation.

"Now naturally when the Central 46 learned of this, they immediately halted the experiments and ordered that information on the experiments and on the Shinobi World, to be sealed away and that all the Senkaimon leading to the Shinobi World be cut off. But not everyone followed with this order" explained Kisuke.

"What do you mean?" asked Yoruichi.

"Well it seems that the head of the scientist team did not agree with Central 46 decision and made a copy of all his team data. After which he then fled the Soul Society to the Shinobi World to continue his research."

"Did they ever find him?"

"Oh they did, but according to the reports about him, when the Soul Society found him, he wasn't exactly himself anymore."

"Huh?" said Yoruichi.

"Well according to what I've learned, it seems that Nagao first attempted to make a Shinigami, Shinobi hybrid by using himself as the test subject, since there were no other Shinigami with him to test on. His experiments although had an unfortunate side effect, where he inadvertently mutated himself" said Urahara. "Once the Soul Society found him and saw what he had become. They decided to banish him into a pocket dimension that lies between the Soul Society and the Shinobi World, to remain there for all time."

"So you're saying that Naruto's Spiritual power is a result of Nagao's experiments" spoke Yoruichi.

"I believe so" replied Kisuke.

"But how is that possible, all of that happened long before Naruto or his parents were even born" stated the former Shihōin heiress.

"Well according to the data that the Soul Society confiscated after they caught Nagao. It seems that he was very close to actually succeeding in creating a Shinigami, Shinobi hybrid, where after his failed attempt to combine Chakra with a Shinigami. He instead attempted alter a human's body so that it could use both Chakra and Reiryoku. He partially succeeded in doing so, where some members of a Clan of Shinobi who he had experimented on, showed signs in having high levels of spiritual power. Furthermore the members of the Clan seemly possessed a much greater life span than a normal person."

"You mean Naruto's birth mother Clan, the Uzumaki" stated Yoruichi, which Kisuke confirmed with a nod.

"Yes, but as I said, he only partially succeeded, since despite possessing Spiritual power, Naruto's ancestors couldn't use it, as there was some kind of block that prevented them to from accessing it. But before Nagao could solve the problem, the Soul Society found him and halted his experiments", answered Kisuke.

"But if that's true, how did Naruto unlock his spiritual energy?" asked Yoruichi.

"I'm not entirely sure…" answered Kisuke "…but when I studied Naruto-kun seal, I found trace amounts of foreign spiritual energy in it."

"Meaning?"

"Well if I were to guess I would say that another Shinigami sent some of his or her power into Naruto's body, where it unlocked his dormant spiritual energy, not unlike a key opening the door" replied Kisuke.

"But that doesn't make any sense, why would another Shingami be there? As there's no way they could have known I was in the Shinobi world. Not to mention why would they even send some of their spiritual energy into Naruto's body?" said Yoruichi.

"I'm afraid I cannot answer that" answered Kisuke honestly.

After remaining silent for several minutes, Yoruichi decided to ask Urahara for one other favour.

"Kisuke, if you don't mind there is one other thing I want to ask you to do, which is also the other reason why I came here."

"And what is that?" asked the curious Kisuke.

"I want you to help Naruto to gain the powers of a Shinigami" Yoruichi stated.

Upon hearing this, both Kisuke and Tessai eyes widened slightly in surprise.

"Yoruichi-sama are your sure you want to do this, as you know there are only two processes for a normal human being in become a Shinigami" said Tessai.

"I am as it's only a matter of time before Aizan eventually learns about Naruto, as Naruto is the first ever Shinigami Shinobi hybrid and has one of the Biju within him. If Naruto is to have any chance of defending himself against Aizan or Hollows who would be after his high spiritual power? Then he'll need the power of a Shinigami to do it. Besides Naruto has stated several times to me, that he wishes to become a Shinigami to fight hollows and trust me when I say this, once he's set his mind to something he won't give up on it"

"Hmmmm," hummed Kisuke, "You might be right Yoruichi, as Naruto-kun could indeed be a powerful ally or enemy to Aizen if he learns to control his powers correctly. But how exactly do you want to Naruto to gain the powers of a Shinigami, was there are only two methods for a living person to do so" stated Urahara.

"I want you to use the method you came up with, Kisuke" replied Yoruichi.

"Are you sure about that Yoruichi, as you know how dangerous that could be."

"I am aware of the risks, but I know Naruto can make it, he stronger than you might think."

"I don't doubt that, but wouldn't the other method be easier" Kisuke replied.

"No this way is better, as if I give Naruto some of my own power, it will limit him. By using your method he will gain his own powers and be able to use his own vast reserves" answered Yoruichi.

"Very well then if you're sure of this, we'll begin tomorrow" replied Kisuke.

-The Several Days Later-

After deciding to help Naruto gain the powers of a Shinigami, Yoruichi and Kisuke began Naruto's training, where they separated Naruto's soul from his body and began his endurance training so he could use his spirit form. For the next two days Yoruichi attacked Naruto, forcing to run and dodge all her attacks and run all around the underground training room. Fortunately thought the training wasn't too hard for Naruto, since he was use to this kind of training with his mother, when training in hand to hand combat.

Once Naruto had passed the first phase of the training, they began the next phase where they cut Naruto's chain of fate and bind Naruto's arms. After which they placed him and Tessai together in a large pit so to allow the encroachment to begin uninterrupted.

This was of course the part that Yoruichi was most worried about, since if things didn't go right then her son would turn into a Hollow.

As the hours passed by Yoruichi continued to watch over Naruto from the edge of the pit, waiting to see what happens.

"Nervous?" asked Kisuke, as he sat next to his oldest friend, who was biting her nails as she looked down at her adopted son. A habit she had developed as soon as the second phase of the exam began.

"Wouldn't you be?" Yoruichi replied.

"Probably, but remember this was your idea" answered Kisuke, as he brought his folded fan up to his mouth.

"I know" responded Yoruichi, "And that's what make makes it so difficult, as I'm risking his life."

Seeing the worried look of Yoruichi's face, Kisuke placed his hand on Yoruichi's right shoulder.

"Don't worry, like you said, Naruto-kun is strong, he make it" assured Kisuke with a reassuring smile, where Yoruichi just smiled in response.

"So how long has it been?" asked the dark skinned woman.

"About sixty-nine hours, their still time that this may work", answered Kisuke, where as soon as he said this. They suddenly heard Naruto starting to scream in pain and an immense amount of spiritual pressure coming from him.

"NARUTO!" cried Yoruichi with worry, as she saw his chain fall apart and a hole appear in his chest, along with a Hollow mask forming around the blonde boy's face.

Seeing this, Yoruichi, was about to jump down to her son, but before she could, Kisuke grabbed hold of her arm and stopped.

"Kisuke what are you doing? Let me go, I have to help Naruto!" cried Yoruichi.

"You can't Yoruichi, he's gone too far to you to stop this" said Urahara.

"You can't expect me to just stand here and watch my son become a Hollow?" rounded the purple haired woman.

"Listen Yoruichi, I know you're worried about him, but there's still a chance this can work…Look at him! Normally when a person changes into a Hollow their body explodes and changes into a Hollow. But that isn't happening with him, his mask is forming first and his body staying intact. That means he's fighting the change, and he could still become a Shinigami, we just have to wait."

At hearing this Yoruichi just gripped her left hand tightly to form a fist and started down at her adopted son in worry "_Naruto._"

- Inside Naruto's Inner World -

Soon after his transformation began, Naruto blanked out from the pain, after which he began to here several voices saying out his name.

Eventually he found himself on a large white beach with palm trees behind him and a vast open sea in front of him. As he looked around, the scenery reminded Naruto of a place he and his mother went, when they were on holiday. But when he looked up instead of seeing clear blue sky, there were dark rumbling storm clouds.

"Where Am I?" Naruto asked out loud as he looked around.

As soon as Naruto has asked this, a massive surge of Water erupted into the air, where Naruto then heard a massive roar. The Water then formed up and took the shape of a gigantic, serpentine dragon made out of Water, with large wings and glowing red eyes.

At seeing this, Naruto immediately took a step back in shock, but before he could fully comprehend what was happening. He then heard a massive screech-like cry, coming from above him. When he looked up, Naruto saw a gigantic beautiful white bird flying above him, where it slowly flew down and landed on the beach to Naruto's left side, a few meters away from him.

Once the giant white bird landed on the beach, Naruto suddenly heard a loud crackly of thunder. After which there was a sudden flash of Light, and large bolt of Lightning stuck the ground to Naruto's right a few feet away from him.

As soon as the flash of light was gone, Naruto saw a tall man with short black hair, with an eye patch over his right eye standing in the very spot where the lightning bolt struck. The man wore Dark Samurai like armour with a short-sleeve, high collar blue coat over the armour and carried a long Katana on his left hip side.

"W-W-Who…What the hell are you guys? Where am I?" asked Naruto, who didn't know what to make of this situation.

"_**Is that all you can say brat? Tsk! I don't believe this? He doesn't even know who we are?**_" spoke the Samurai like man as he folded. As if he were annoyed, that Naruto didn't know who they were.

"_**That's enough **__**Raiō**_ (Thunder King)_**!**_ _**The boy is young and is only just coming into his power. He could not hear our voice until now**_" spoke the giant white bird in a clearly feminine voice, although when she said the Samurai like man's name Naruto heard nothing.

"_**Kochi**_ (Spring Wind) _**is correct **__**Raiō**__**, it is not his fault. Besides we do not have time to argue amongst ourselves right now**_" said the Water Dragon in a deep echoing voice, where like before, when the Water Dragon said their names Naruto heard nothing.

"_**Tsk! Fine whatever, I'm just saying, that's it rather pathetic, that he doesn't even know who we are**_"

"Who the hell are you guys, what are you?" asked Naruto

"_**My name is Watatsumi **_(Water God)…" replied the Water Dragon before turning to the White bird, "…_**this is **__**Kochi and the one in front of you is **__**Raiō. As to what we are, to put it simply, we're a part of you. We're one and yet we are separate from one another**_."

"Huh? What I did you say I didn't hear your names and what do you mean?" asked Naruto, not hearing their names or really understanding what Watatsumi was talking about.

"_**See like I told you, he can't even hear our names it's pathetic!**_" scoffed Raiō

"Hey! Who the hell are you calling pathetic Hitotsu-teme (Bastard Cyclops)!" cried Naruto as he glared at Raiō.

After hearing what Naruto called him, Raiō walked over to Naruto, and glared directly at the young blonde.

"_**What did you just call me you little brat?**_" asked Raiō with a dangerous tone and glare, that would've many others wither. But Naruto wasn't like most people, as he wouldn't back down when insulted, no matter who they were.

"You heard me teme and if you want a fight, then I'm more than ready, I'll kick your ass all over this place!" declared Naruto as he glared back at Raiō.

For a moment or two, Naruto and Raiō just glared at one another, but soon after Raiō stopped glaring and smirked at Naruto.

"_**Huh! You might not be much to look at brat, but you got guts, not to mention quite a mouth on you, you might not be so bad after all**_" said Raiō, as he ruffed Naruto's hair a bit, which annoyed Naruto a little.

"So what are you guys?" Naruto asked.

"_**We're your **__**Zanpakutō spirits, child**_" answered the giant white bird named Kochi.

"Huh? Zanpakutō spirits, but wait I thought Shinigami could only have one Zanpakutō spirit" stated Naruto, as he remembered what his mother told him about Shinigami.

"_**That is incorrect, as Shingami can have more than one Zanpakutō spirit, but even then, you're a different. For you see, each of us have our own unique powers, separate from one another**_" explained Watatsumi.

"Wait! So you mean to say that I have three Zanpakutō!" Naruto said in surprise.

"_**Yes and no, for although we have separate abilities, we all reside in a single vessel**_" answered Kochi.

"This is awesome!" declared Naruto with excitement at the idea of him having three Zanpakutō. "So are you guys going to turn into Zanpakutō or something?"

"_**Tsk! We aren't some mindless tools that will do whatever you want us to do brat. We have our owe will and won't be force to anything that we don't want to do. If you want us to help you're going to have to treat us with some respect**_" said Raiō, who was miffed that Naruto thought that he could boss them around.

"Oh…sorry" said Naruto.

"_**It is alright child, but there is something you need to know, if your truly wish to use our powers, you must first awaken your own Shinigami powers and do so before this world collapses**_" Kochi explained.

"What do you mean?" asked a worried Naruto.

"_**Look up at the sky brat**_" said Raiō, as he pointed up, where Naruto saw the large storm clouds covering the sky. "_**That is no ordinary storm, it is being caused by the collapsing our world, soon enough both this world and all of us will cease to exist and you'll become a Hollow. The only way to prevent this is, and that is for you to awaken your Shinigami powers**_."

"But how do we do that?" asked Naruto.

"_**You must find your **__**Shinigmai powers, which takes the shape of your Zanpakutō**_" said Watatsumi.

"But where do I find that?" Naruto asked, but instead of answering Watatsumi, re-merged with the Water, Raiō disappeared in a flash of light and Kochi flew away.

"Where are you guys going? I need your help to find my powers!" cried Naruto.

After Watatsumi and the others left him, Naruto decided to start looking for his powers, but before he could even try a gigantic wave suddenly rose out of the sea in front of him. Naruto of course tried to run away, but was quickly enveloped by the massive wave of water.

Soon after Naruto, found himself floating underwater and surrounded by thousands of white boxes.

Realizing that he was underwater, Naruto immediately started to hold his breath, and started to try and swim upward. But as he tried, he quickly realized that he was going anywhere.

"_**What are you doing Naruto? Have you already forgotten that this is your mind, where it does not matter whether you're underwater or not**_" spoke Watatsumi voice out of nowhere.

After hearing this Naruto realized that Watatsumi was right, where he stopped holding his breath and began to breathe normally. After which he started to swim around opening as many boxes as he could in an attempt to find his Shinigami powers. But every time he opened one of the boxes he found nothing inside.

"This is impossible, I can't find my Shingami powers in all these boxes, there are too many of them" stated Naruto.

"_**You must Naruto or else we are all doomed**_", spoke Watatsumi in a forceful tone.

"But how, I'm just one person and there are thousand if not millions of boxes to look through" say Naruto.

"_**Naruto, you can do this, but you must first calm yourself and focus**_" said Kochi voice out of nowhere, much like Watatsumi.

Listening to Kochi's voice, Naruto started to take deep breaths and began to calm down.

"_**Now listen to me Naruto, you must expand your senses, you cannot rely on sight, hearing or even touch. You must use your own natural spiritual energy to search for your Shingami power by sensing its spirit energy. By doing that, you'll be able to find the box that contains your Shinigami power.**_"

Following Kochi's instructions, Naruto closed his eyes and began to concentrate and focus on expanding his senses outward to find the box with his Shingami powers.

Within minutes Naruto located the box, as the spirit energy that emanated from it felt different from the others.

Acting quickly, Naruto honed in on the box and swam towards it as quickly as he could. Once he had grabbed hold, Naruto opened it, where he then found an odd looking sword handle in the box.

"_**Good work Naruto you found us**_" said Kochi, but as soon as she said this, a massive black hole appeared from underneath Naruto and began to suck everything in.

"_**What the hell are you waiting kid! Pull us the fuck out before you turn into a hollow!**_" yelled Raiō voice.

Not needing to be told twice, Naruto grabbed hold of the sword handle and pulled it out of the box.

-In the outside world-

In the real world, Yoruichi and the others watched as Naruto slowly turned in to a Hollow. As he did, Tessai began to struggle to hold Naruto with his kido spell.

"Urahara-san Yoruichi-sama, I do not know how much longer I can hold him" shouted Tessai.

"Naruto! Don't give in, fight it!" cried Yoruichi.

It was then, just as the Hollow mask had completely covered Naruto's face, a massive explosion of spiritual energy erupted from Naruto, breaking Tessai's Kido spell and forcing Yoruichi and Kisuke to jump back a bit.

As they jumped back, they saw something fly out of the pit and land right in front of them.

When they looked up, they saw Naruto, wearing the uniform of a Shingami, along with a Hollow mask shape like a smiling fox, covering his face (2). In his hand was an odd looking sword handle, which had no blade on it.

Before either Kisuke or Yoruichi could say or do anything, the mask around Naruto's face started to crack and fall apart, revealing his face. But as soon as the mask broke, Naruto collapsed onto the ground.

"Naruto!" cried Yoruichi, as she raced over to her adopted son and knelt down to him and lifted his head onto her knees.

"Is he alright?" asked Tessai, who had just climbed out of the pit and walked over to them.

"Yes should be fine, he just exhausted from the transformation" answered Urahara with a smile.

"It's truly remarkable that a boy his age was able to withstand and survive the transformation" commented Tessai. "I must admit there was a moment or two near the end, where I thought he would turn into a Hollow."

"Yes well, as Yoruichi said, young Naruto-kun is stronger than he looks" replied Kisuke with a smile. As he watched his female friend smile down at the boy and gently brush some hair strands away from his forehead, in a motherly like fashion.

-Several Hours Later-

When Naruto woke up, he found himself lying in a small room staring at white ceiling with a blanket covering him.

"Well hello sleepy head" spoke a familiar voice, where when Naruto turned his head slightly he saw his mother smiling down on him.

"Kaa-chan" said Naruto rather groggily, as he rubbed his eyes to wake himself up.

"How are you feeling Naru-chan?" asked Yoruichi.

"Ok I guess, but where's Uncle Sandal-hat and Mr Giant man?" asked Naruto, who quickly got his answer when the sliding door to the room opened up, revealing Kisuke and Tessai.

"Right here Naruto-kun" said Kisuke as he waved his open fan in front of his face. "And I must say I am very impressed with how you successfully gained the powers of a Shingami."

"Huh you mean I'm a Shingami!" said Naruto in surprise as he pulled the blanket off him and found himself wearing the standard uniform of a Shingami. After which he started to cheer and shout at how he was a Shinigami just like his mother, and how he would now kick loads of Hollows butts.

Soon enough though, Yoruichi got Naruto to calm down and asked him to tell them what happened as he was slowly turning into a Hollow and how he found his hidden power.

For the next few minutes, Naruto went on to explain what happened in his inner world and how he met his three Zanpakutō spirits. When he finished, saying that Yoruichi and the others were surprised, would've been a grave understatement.

"Three separate Zanpakutō spirits in a single Zanpakutō?" Yoruichi said out loud with serious look. "I have heard Shingami having dual spirits, especially if they have dual-bale type Zanpakutō like Ukitake and Kyōraku, but never anything like this!"

"Indeed, this is a rather unusual development, do you have any theories on this Urahara-san?" asked Tessai.

"Well the only explanation I can come up with is because of the experiments that Nagao-san did not Naruto-kun ancestors to create a Shinigami Shinobi hybrid. Then again, Naruto could simply be an even bigger oddity that we had thought. But other than that I don't have a clue, as there has never been someone like him before. Your son truly in a surprising individual…Bohohohoho" remarked Urahara, as opened his fan again and waving it around, as he laughed at his own ignorance, which made Naruto wonder if the man was insane.

"But why is my Zanpakutō like this?" asked Naruto, as he held up his wooden sword hilt. The hilt design was a simple design with no guard and a slightly large bottom at the end of the hilt with three red gems on it. (3)

"HHHmmmmm…well if I understand what you told us correctly Naruto-kun, even though your Zanpakutō spirits inhabit the same vessel. They each have their own unique powers and independent will. The form that your Zanpakutō has taken now is its sealed form and acts a neutral point for you to choose which spirits power you wish to use."

"So you're saying that Naruto cannot use all three spirits a once" stated Yoruichi.

"No exactly, now this is only a theory but I believe the gems on the hilt of his sword handle represent his three Zanpakutō spirits and will most likely glow whenever he chooses which of them he wishes to use. Now it may or may not be possible at a later point, for him to use all three at once, but he will most likely have to learn to master all three Zanpakutō powers first, before even trying something like that."

After hearing all this Yoruichi just nodded in understanding before turning to her adopted son, with a sweet looking smile, that for some reason made Naruto very nervous.

"Well Naru-chan, it seems that you'll have a lot of training a head of you, if you want to learn to use your Zanpakutō."

Upon hearing this Naruto gulped, as his mother could be quite brutally when it came to training. He became even more worried when both Tessai and Kisuke volunteered to help Naruto with his training.

But regardless of what would happen in his training he had already committed himself to the path of the Shinigami and wouldn't look back.

N/A.

Well that's the second Chapter of Rogue Shingami done, hoped you all enjoyed it and I sure you be happy to hear that you won't have to wait too long as the next Chapter will be up next week. Now the next Chapter will involve another time skip, this time about seven years, where Naruto join Ichigo and the others when they're trying to infiltrate the Soul Society. During which you see one of the powers of his Zanpakutō, along with seeing a familiar, yet unexpected face.

Now as always Please read and review as I like to hear all your opinions on the Chapter or the story in general, please note that I will answer your all your reviews as I believe that authors should reply to their reviewers. Also note that any suggestions for the story are welcome and will be listen to and I will tell you what I think of them.

As for my grammar and spelling mistakes, although they may be a problem for people, I'm afraid they cannot be help and I'm doing the best I can with what I got.

Another thing to note is that flames are not welcome here as I force no-one to read my stories and if you don't like them then don't read them. Also please note that all flames will be ignored or the flamers will be flamed back

**Authors Note:**

(1). For an image of Yoruichi in this outfit, go to my profile for the link to it

(2). For an image of Naruto's Hollow mask, go to my profile for the link to it

(3). For an image of the sealed form of Naruto's Zanpakutō, go to my profile for the link to it


	3. Chapter 3 Rogue

**Naruto: The Rogue ****Shinigami**

**Chapter Three: Rogue**

"_Thinking"_

"**Jutsu/Kido**"

"_**Hollow/Zanpakuto talk**_"

**Disclaimer: I do not and will not, ever own Naruto, Bleach or any of their Characters!**

-Last time on Rogue Shinigami-

"_Well Naru-chan it seems that you have a lot of training a head of you, if you want to learn to use your Zanpakutō."_

_Upon hearing this Naruto gulped, as his mother could be quite brutally when it came to training. He became even more worried when both Tessai and Kisuke volunteered to help Naruto with his training. _

_But regardless of what would happen in his training, he had already committed himself to the path of the Shinigami and wouldn't look back._

-Seven years Tokyo city-

Currently running around the streets of Tokyo in the middle of the night the spirit of a young woman was frantically searching for any place to hide from the things that were after her.

As she ran through the streets, the women turned into a dark alleyway, as she ran through the alley a large creature suddenly appeared in front of her from above and crash landed on the ground.

When the dust settled from the creature landing on the ground, the woman saw massive dark skinned humanoid creature, with a muscular body and white mask shape like a bull with horns on the side, and a large hole in its chest.

Seeing the creature, the woman tried to run back the way she came, but when she turned around she saw two more creatures in front of her. Although neither were as big as the first one, they were still quite big, compared to a normal person.

The first of the two had a similar build as the big one. He had green skin and long grey hair. On his muscular arms, there are two spines which were obviously used for combat. His legs were covered in brown fur. His mask had a skull-like appearance and a large horn on top and a hole in his abdomen.

The second creature was slightly taller than its partner, with the upper body of a man, with a small hole in its neck and the lower body of a snake.

Seeing that she couldn't go back, the woman started to look for any other ways to escape. That was when she saw a Spiderlike creature crawling down from left and wall. The creature had six legs and skull like face with a hole in it back.

"_**Kuhahaha…what a tasty morsel**_" laughed the spiderlike Hollow.

"_**Yessssss she should do nnnnnnicely**_" said the serpent like Hollow

"Please, just leave me alone, I didn't do anything" pleaded the woman, as she pressed her back into the right wall

"_**Don't worry we worth hurt you…much, Kuhahahaha**_" said the Hollow with the spikes on his arms, as he began to laugh.

As the four creatures closed in on the woman, the largest of the four Hollows, suddenly let out a massive roar "_**AAAHHHHHHHH!**_"

When the other three Hollows turned, they saw their fellow Hollow suddenly split in two, before disintegrating.

"_**What the hell?**_" cried the spiked armed Hollow.

"_**What happened to Oxbone?"**_ asked the serpent like Hollow.

"_**I don't know**_…" replied the spike armed Hollow, as he looked around for the perpetrator, where he suddenly noticed something missing "…_**Wait! Where did the woman go?**_"

"_**She's up there…look!**_" cried the spiderlike Hollow.

When the others looked they saw the woman up on the roof overlooking the alley, being carried by an average tall person about five foot five, wearing a black hooded coat.

"_**Who is that?**_" asked the spiderlike Hollow.

"_**I don't know, but whoever he is…he's dead!**_" replied the spiked armed Hollow, where they jumped after the mysterious hooded person, who disappeared in a blur.

For the next few minutes the three Hollows chased after the mysterious stranger, jumping across the rooftops of buildings. Until eventually they came to a stop in a large open park with trees all around and a small playground.

When the serpent like Hollow and the spiked armed Hollow landed in the open park, they saw the black clad person place the young woman behind a slide, and tell her to stay there and not to move.

After making sure that the woman was safe, the hooded stranger then slowly walked towards the two Hollows.

Once he was only a few meters from them, he then took out a short Tanto blade from underneath his black coat.

"So who's first?" asked the hooded stranger.

The serpent Hollow was the first to answer this challenge, where he spat out a large glob of mud like substance, which the hooded strange avoided. By side stepping to the left, where it flew by him and hit the top corner of a swing, causing it to melt.

Seeing this, the hooded stranger made a note to avoid the substance, after which he then charged straight at the two Hollows.

The serpent like Hollow, fired several more globs of the acid like substance at the hooded stranger, but each time the hooded stranger skilfully evaded them.

Seeing that his partner was having no luck with hitting the hooded stranger, the spiked armed Hollow charged forward and attempted to stab the hooded person with his arm spike.

But before his arm spike could hit the black clad figure, the mysterious stranger disappeared right before his eyes. He then reappeared right on the Hollow's outstretched arm and used it as a springboard to jumped over the Hollow to his partner behind him, whom the stranger then cut in half, much like their other comrade earlier on.

"_**Snakeface NO!**_" cried the spike arm Hollow after seeing another of his comrades.

"_**You pay for that**_…_**you bastard!**_" cried the enraged Hollow as he tried to stab the hooded strange with his spikes. But like before, the hooded stranger avoid the attack, where he sidestepped the stab and with a quick flick of his hand, cutting the Hollow's arm right off.

"_**GGGRRRAAAHHHH**_…_**MY ARM**_!" roared the Hollow in pain, as he held his now right stump of an arm. Before he could say or do anything more, the hooded stranger then delivered a powerful kick to the face that cracked the Hollow's mask slightly and sent him flying several meters away.

But as soon as the hooded stranger landed back on the ground, the woman he was protecting suddenly shouted out "Look out!"

Before the Black clad stranger could fully turn around, the spiderlike Hollow suddenly appeared out of the ground, and ran one of his claw-like hands, right through the hooded stranger's back and out his chest.

"_**Hehehehehe**_…_**I got yo-huh!**_" laughed, the spiderlike Hollow before a look of surprise and confusion appeared of its face, as the Black clad fighter faded away.

When this happened, the hooded fighter reappeared behind the spiderlike Hollow and said "**Utsusemi** (Cicada)" before he raised his Tanto and sliced the top portion of the Hollow's head off, where the rest of its body quickly disintegrated.

"_**Damn you**_" roared the spiked armed Hollow "_**First Oxbone, then Snakeface and now Web**_…_**I kill you!**_"

"You're welcome to try" replied the hooded stranger with a smirk, before he and the spike armed Hollow charged at one another with phenomenal speed.

To the woman that was watching the two of them fight, it ended as quickly as it had started. As both the Hollow and her mysterious saviour disappeared within the blink of an eye, and reappeared at opposite ends from where they started, with their backs to one another.

For a moment or two neither of them moved, until the mysterious stranger asked the Hollows name, where the Hollow simply replied "_**Swordarm**_" before a long diagonal cut appeared, going down from his left shoulder to his right hip. This caused the top right part of his body to slide off the rest of his body, along with the top portion of his head, which was cut off as well from another slash.

Once the last of the Hollows was dealt with the hooded stranger sheathed his Tanto back into its sheath on his right leg. After which he slowly walked over to the woman, who was still hiding behind the slide.

"You can come out now… your safe" spoke the hooded stranger calmly.

"A-Ar…Are you sure?" asked the woman as she slowly came out from behind the slide.

"Yes I am" replied the hooded stranger, where he then took out an unusual looking sword handle, with three red gems on the bottom hilt.

"W-W-Wh..Wh…What are you doing?" asked the woman with some fear.

"Don't worry, I am not going to hurt you, I just sending you to a place where you will be safe and can move on" said the hooded stranger. After which he tapped the bottom hilt of his sword handle onto the woman's forehead, where she was teleported away to the afterlife.

Once the woman was gone, the hooded stranger placed his sword handle onto his belt. But before he could walk away he suddenly heard some clapping.

Hearing the clapping, the hooded fighter immediately readied himself for an attack, since he didn't sense anyone, until the person had start clapping.

"Well done indeed, those Hollows never stood a chance" spoke the man coming out of the shadows of the trees, wearing a green and white striped bucket hat.

"Uncle Hat in Clogs!" said the hooded stranger, as he pulled back his hood to show his face, revealing his Spikey blonde hair, blue eyes and his faint whisker shape marks on his cheeks, which could just barely be seen.

"It's good to see you too Naruto, you have improved a great deal since I last saw you" said Kisuke.

"Not enough, if I still can't sense you" said Naruto, with a slight smile. "So what is it that you want?"

"Oh come now Naruto-kun, you make it sound like I'm always up to something. Can't I come to visit the son of an old friend every now and again?" said Kisuke as he waved his fan in denial.

"You're always up to something Uncle Kisuke, plus it hasn't long since Kaa-chan left to visit you, so I know there something up" Naruto answered.

At this Kisuke just smiled and spent the next hour or so explaining why he was here.

"Hmmm, so let me get this straight, you've help this Ichigo guy gain the powers of a Shinigami and help these two other people to use their special powers. After which you then sent them, along with Kaa-chan and a Quincy to storm the Soul Society to rescue this Rukia person. Who is going to be executed for transferring her Shingami powers to Ichigo earlier on.

"You got it, that pretty much the whole story" replied Kisuke, before he was knocked to the ground by a punch in the face by the young Shingami.

"Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow, ooooowwwww, Why did you punch me in the face?" wined Urahara as he held his face in pain.

"That's for not telling me all this sooner" annoyed Naruto as he was peeved that he was kept in the dark about all this.

"Gomennasi Naruto-kun, but we were rather busy with training Kurosaki-kun and the others that we didn't have time to ca-Gah!" said Kisuke before he received another fist to the face from Naruto.

"My Nose, My Nose" cried the whimpering man as he held his nose in pain.

"Don't give me any that crap, all you had to do was make a simple call, text or e-mail, hell even a fucking letter or carrier pigeon would've done the job" stated the angry Naruto. "I'm not stupid Uncle Kisuke this is all Kaa-chan's doing, she doesn't want me on this mission, because she's afraid I go after Aizen or the others."

At this Kisuke just sighed and picked himself up, "Yes Naruto-kun you're correct, I had originally wanted to bring you in from the start. But your mother told me not to, given your strong dislike of the Soul Society and Aizen for what happened to us."

At this Naruto just scoffed, as he never made it secret about dislike of the Soul Society or Aizen. Since it was because of Aizen that his mother was force to go into exile, after he framed Kisuke and Tessai for his crimes. He also disliked the Soul Society, since he found their ruling government Central 46 to be ignorant, arrogant, inflexible, and heartless, especially when it came to their so called laws. Many of which Naruto found to be unjust; he even disliked the Shingami of the Soul Society, since he found many of them to be nothing more than mindless lap dogs, doing whatever their "_masters_" tell them.

"So if Kaa-chan told you not to bring me in on this rescue mission, why are you here and telling me all this?" asked Naruto.

"Well to put it simply, despite what your Mother thinks, I believe the mission has the best chance of succeeding with you there to help" explained Urahara.

Naruto of course just smirked at this, "You do know that when Kaa-chan finds out what you did, she'll kill you."

At this Kisuke just waved his fan and laughed nervously, as he hadn't missed that fact. "Yes…hehehe…perhaps when you meet your mother…you could say that you forced it out of me or something."

Naruto just smiled at this, where the two of them left the park together.

-With Ichigo and the others-

After their failed attempt in entering Seireitei, Yoruichi brought Ichigo and the gang to Kūkaku's house and introduced them to her. After convincing Kūkaku to help them, Kūkaku showed them how she would help them get into the Seireitei.

It didn't take long for Uryu, Chad and Orhime to learn how to create the force fields they would need to help them get through the Seireitei barrier.

Unfortunately Ichigo wasn't having as much luck, as he struggled to learn how to create and form the force field. After finishing their dinner, Chad, Orhime and Uryu came back to the training room to watch Ichigo as he tried to form his force field. As they watched Ichigo continue with his training they suddenly heard some screaming coming from outside the room.

Believing they were under attack, Ichigo and the others readied themselves for battle.

As soon as they did, a beaten up Ganju flew through the door and right into Ichigo, who was sent flying into the wall right behind him, along with Ganju.

When Uryu and the others turned to the now broken door, they saw a dark hooded stranger standing in the doorway.

"Who the hell are you?" asked the Uryu as he pointed his Quincy bow at the unknown figure, who had now walked into the room.

"Oh a Qunicy, looks like I found the right place" commented the hooded stranger before he looked over at Ichigo who was still seeing stars after Ganju collided with him.

"Ah sorry about that, didn't mean to hit you there" the hooded person apologized.

"I believe I asked you a question, now tell us who?" asked Uryu with the utmost seriousness.

"My aren't we the impatient one!" commented the hooded stranger, before he pulled back his hood to reveal his blonde spiky hair and his face, revealing him to be Naruto. "Relax there four eyes, I'm not here to fight, in fact I'm here to help you."

"I find that hard to believe, given what you just did to Ganju there" answered Uryu.

"Him?" asked Naruto as he looked over at the still dazed Ganju, who was on top of Ichigo. "That's his own fault, when I arrived here and met him at the front door; he stopped me from going in. Even after I explained that I was a friend and that I was here to see someone, he refused to let me in. He then went on to blab about how punk ass Shingami like me weren't welcome here, and how he was the number one Shingami hater, as well as say some rather hurtful things"

"You're a Shingami?" asked Uryu with a frown.

"I am, but I'm not with the Seireitei, so you don't have to worry" replied Naruto.

Uryu was of course not convinced by this, but before he could ask Naruto any more questions. Naruto disappeared and reappeared right in front of Chad and Orhime.

Naturally both Orihime and Chad were shocked by Naruto's sudden appearance in front of them, where they took a step back in surprise.

Even Uryu was surprised by Naruto's speed, where all he could think was "_Fast!_"

"Damn you're a big one" commented Naruto as he looked up at Chad with a raised eyebrow, before he turned to Orihime, where his eyebrows rose even higher, when he stared at Orhime's curvy figure, but more pacifically at her chest.

As Naruto stared at Orihime's chest, the orange haired girl started to feel uncomfortable at how Naruto was staring at her chest. But before Orihime could say anything, Naruto lifted up his finger and moved to poke the girl's chest.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" cried the red face Quincy, when he saw what Naruto was going to do.

"What?" asked Naruto in confusion, as didn't understand why Uryu was so upset, "I'm just seeing if they're for real, it's not perverted or anything."

"THAT IS PERVERTED!" cried Uryu in outrage, "You can't just p-p-poke a girl like that!"

"Hey I just curious that's all, since the girl has a figure and breasts that most women would kill for" responded Naruto. This of course caused Uryu to go even redder in embarrassment at the mention of Orihime's breasts and figure. Chad on the other hand just looked away, although had a slight blush on his face as well.

"But hey listen, do any of you guys know where my mot-gah!" Naruto asked, but before he could finish. He was suddenly pulled away from the others by Ichigo, who grabbed Naruto by the front collar of his coat and lifted him up, so that he looked Naruto right in the face (1).

"You bastard! I should beat the shit out of you for that!" cried the angry Ichigo.

"Oh hey Kid" greeted Naruto, "Sorry again about that, I didn't mean to hit you with that idiot…no hard feelings?"

"No hard feelings?" Ichigo said angrily, "You slammed me into a wall and who the fuck are you calling kid? You're shorter than me shrimp."

"No you idiot, don't make fun of his height!" cried Ganju, (who was covered in lumps and bruises), as when he met Naruto, he had made fun of Naruto by calling him shorty.

Needless to say Naruto didn't take that comment well, where he proceeded to beat the shit out of Ganju, along with Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko, who tried to stop Naruto.

Sadly though for Ichigo it was too late, as once he called Naruto shrimp, an evil looking glint appeared in the blonde boy's eyes. He then grabbed Ichigo right arm (which he was using to hold Naruto up) and twisted, forcing Ichigo to let go of him.

The next think Ichigo knew, he was on the floor, with Naruto standing over him digging his left heel into his lower back. While holding Ichigo's arm in an arm lock, twisting it every few seconds, causing intense pain to the young Shinigami both in his arm and in his lower back.

"How do you like that now…Huh?" asked Naruto with a sadistic smile on his face as he heard Ichigo scream in pain. "Who's the short one now? And as for calling you kid, you may think you're a big shot with your big ass sword there. But you're nothing more than a greenhorn to me, since I've trained for years in my power and as far as I'm concerned you nothing more than a brat"

This of course continued for the next few minutes, where Naruto continued to torture Ichigo until Yoruichi and Kūkaku arrived.

"What the fuck is going on in here?" cried Kūkaku, when she saw the scene.

Naruto of course just looked up and smiled, when he saw his mother (who was in her cat form) and Kūkaku, where he simply said "Yo" and waved his hand in greeting.

"Naruto what are you doing here?" asked Yoruichi in surprise.

"I came to help, as do you really think I would let you invade the Seireitei without me and have all the fun" replied Naruto with a grin.

"I would hardly call invading Seireitei fun" spoke Uryu, as he pushed his glasses back up.

"Maybe not you, but I sure as hell think it would be" answered Naruto with a grin.

"How did you know about this? Did Kisuke tell you?" asked Yoruichi.

"Yep" replied Naruto as he twisted Ichigo's arm again, causing Ichigo to cry out in pain. "Uncle Hat and Clogs told me, since he thought the mission would have a better chance of succeeding if I helped as well.

Yoruichi was of course not surprised by this, as she had already guessed that Kisuke was the one who told Naruto, since he was the only one who could've brought Naruto here. After she realized this, the former captain of squad two made a mental note to kill, her childhood friend.

-With Kisuke-

Currently writing some notes on his newest experiment, the former captain of squad twelve, suddenly sneezed and then moan, as his notes were now covered in snot.

"Something wrong boss?" asked Tessai, when heard Urahara sneeze.

"I don't think so, I just sneezed…perhaps a beautiful maiden is talking about me" said Kisuke with a cheesy smile, believing his own lie.

"_Like that'll ever happen_" thought Tessai. "Well don't worry Boss I have some excellent medicine that will clear that cold up in no time."

Kisuke of course tried to stop Tessai saying that it wasn't a cold, it was just a sneeze. But his attempts fell on deaf ears, where Kisuke would be spending the next couple of hours in the bathroom.

-With Naruto and the others-

"And may I ask what you are doing with Ichigo?" asked Yoruichi, already guessing what happened.

"I'm just showing strawberry here the difference between him and me" replied Naruto, as he dug his heel once more into Ichigo's back, causing the orange hair boy to scream in pain.

"He made fun of your height didn't he?" asked Yourichi with a sweat drop on the side of her head, where Uryu and the others nodded their heads, telling her that Ichigo done so.

"Yoruichi, who the fuck is this kid?" Kūkaku asked.

"I believe you remember the topic of our earlier conversation?" replied Yoruichi, where Kūkaku eyes widened briefly, when she remembered it.

"So that him huh?" asked Kūkaku, where Yoruichi just nodded.

"Naruto, please let Ichigo go, as we don't have the time for this sort of thing" said Yoruichi.

Naruto of course did what his mother asked and let Ichigo go and allowed him to get back where the two of them glared at one another.

"Excuse me Yoruichi-san, but who exactly is this person" asked Uryu.

"This is Naruto, he is an ally and like you Ichigo he is Shinigami as well as a Shinobi" replied Yoruichi, as she kept the part about Naruto being her son a secret.

"A Shinobi?" repeated Chad, as he wasn't sure how to respond to that.

"Wait you mean, like all those cool black suit wearing guys in the movies, who live in shadows and attack people" answered Orihime with excitement. As she knew a lot about Shinobi, from all the martial arts films that she watched with Tatsuki.

"Not exactly, you see Naruto here comes from another world which is parallel to yours. In this world, the Shinobi are very different and much more powerful than those you would see in movies. For you see the Shinobi of Naruto's world use a unique power called Chakra, which grants them powers and abilities that rival those of a Shinigami", answered Yoruichi.

Naturally after hearing this Ichigo and the others were surprised, but they quickly recovered where Uryu decided to ask a question.

"If this is true then why have we never seen or heard of these Shinobi's before?"

"As I said Naruto's world is separate from us and is unaware of the Soul Society existence. The only reason Naruto is here is because he has the powers of a Shinigami" explained Yoruichi.

"Okay fine I get that, but if that's the case why the hell didn't you mention him sooner? And why did you want him to stay out of this mission?" Ichigo asked

"I am afraid I can't answers that question right now Ichigo, but I can assure you there was a good reason why I wanted Naruto to remain hidden" replied Yoruichi. After which she then gave her son a glance, who just nodded stating he understood why she kept him in the dark about their mission to save Rukia.

Annoyed slightly by not getting any answers, Ichigo turned to Naruto, "So are you strong?"

"Strong enough" replied Naruto.

"Well then how about you and I go at it here and now and see how strong you really are" said Ichigo with an evil looking grin as he pulled his sword out, as he was eager to deal some payback on Naruto.

"Your funeral" retorted Naruto with his own grin.

"Eh Kurosaki-kun, I don't think you should fight here" spoke Orihime worriedly.

"Don't worry Orihime this won't take long" replied Ichigo as he readied himself.

"That it won't" said Naruto as he took out his Tanto sword from the sheath on his right leg.

"The two of them are too much alike" commented Uryu with annoyance, where Chad just nodded in agreement.

"That enough…! Both of you! There will be no fighting here" spoke Yoruichi seriously, as this wasn't the time or the place for this sort of thing.

"Ichigo, listen to me, if you want to save Rukia, we'll need Naruto's help and I can assure you Naruto is quite powerful and is someone you want as an ally. Since both Kisuke and I trained Naruto, now I suggest you stand down, that goes for you as well Naruto."

Upon hearing this, Ichigo relented, since technically Kisuke was the one who trained him and if Naruto succeeded in surviving his training. Then that meant Naruto had to be strong.

Chad and Orihime were also convinced, since Yoruichi was the one who trained them in how to use their powers and if Yoruichi said Naruto was strong, they believed it.

Once Ichigo placed his sword back onto his back, Naruto sheathed his Tanto blade. Since he knew his mother was right, this wasn't the time or place to fight.

Once both boys agreed to stand down, Naruto offered his hand in friendship to Ichigo which he took.

Yoruichi was of course pleased to see this, since together the two boys would be a force to be reckoned with.

-Several Hours Later-

A few hours after Naruto arrived; Ichigo was finally able to create the force field around himself. But not before nearly destroying Kūkaku home, resulting in her beating the crap out of Ichigo and her brother Ganju, who told Icihigo what to do.

Once everyone was ready, the group entered the spirit cannon and formed a large force field around himself and were fired through the barrier the protected the Seireitei.

Unfortunately when they broke though the barrier, they're were unable to hold the force field together and were separated from one another.

Naruto was of course able to land on the ground without incident, but found himself alone, with no sigh of the others nearby.

"So this is the Seireitei huh?" commented Naruto after he jumped up to the top of the nearest building to have a good look around his surroundings.

"Well, Well, Well look what we have here" commented an unknown male voice.

When the Naruto turned around he saw two Shingami standing behind at the opposite end of the rooftop that he was standing on.

"And here I thought today was going to be another dull day" remarked one of the Shingami.

The first was of the Shingami was a tall and noticeably muscular man with pale skin, short spiky black hair, brown eyes. Who wore bandages like a mask over the bottom half of his face; he carried a long Zanpakuto on his back and wore the standard uniform of a Shingami, with it sleeves seemly torn off, showing his muscular arms.

The second was a feminine looking Shingami, who Naruto wasn't sure was a boy or a girl. The Shingami was slightly taller than Naruto and had long black hair, pale skin and large, dark brown eyes. The Shinigami had a slender frame and wore the stand Shingami uniform and carried a short Zanpakuto on his right left side hip

"Oh and who are you?" asked Naruto calmly as he analysed his two opponents, where he could tell that they seated officers given the spiritual pressure they were emanating.

"The name is Momochi Zabuza, fourth seat of squad eleven" replied the man named Zabuza as he drew his Zanpakuto.

"I am Yuki Haku, fifth seat of squad four" answered Haku.

"_So fourth and fifth seat officers…this should be interesting_" thought Naruto, as he was sure they could both prove to be an interesting challenge. Although he did wonder why a seated officer from squad eleven was hanging around with a seated officer from squad. Since he had heard that the members of squad eleven detested those from squad four, believing that they were cowardly weaklings who got in the way.

"Now if you could be so kind, will you tell us why you're here?" Haku asked the black hooded teen.

"To put simply, I'm here with some others to help save a Shingami who is to be executed, a Kuchiki Rukia."

At hearing this, both Zabuza and Haku rose their eyebrows in surprise, since they had heard of the execution of the female Shinigami. Who was said to be executed for giving a living human the powers of a Shinigami.

"Are you friends with Rukia-san?" asked Haku who had met the female Shingami once or twice and found her to be a friendly individual.

"No, never met her in my life" replied Naruto.

"Then why the hell are you even coming to save her?" Zabuza asked, since it didn't make any sense to him.

"I'm doing this as a favour for someone" answered Naruto. "And because it will piss off the top brass of the Seireitei" he explained with a smirk.

"Well unfortunately, you won't have that chance kid, since you had the bad luck of running into us. But you still have two choices, we can do this the easy way…or the hard way" said Zabuza, as he readied his Zanpakuto. Since he was hoping Naruto would choose the hard way, as like all members of squad eleven he was itching for a good fight.

Naruto of course did not disappoint him, as he drew his Tanto from his leg sheath and readied himself. "Sorry but I guess we're going to have to do this the hard way."

"I was hoping you would say that" replied Zabuza with a grin behind his mask. "Haku you stay out of this."

"I will Zabuza-sama" replied the young boy, knowing that like the rest of the members of squad eleven Zabuza preferred to fight his battles alone.

Before the battle could begin, Naruto suggested that they jump down to the ground, where they would have more room to fight.

Zabuza of course had no problem with this, where the two of them jumped down to the ground, while Haku stayed up on the roof to watch the fight.

As Zabuza and Naruto faced off against one another, both Shingami readied themselves and began to emanate large amounts of spiritual pressure.

Watching from the rooftop, Haku was impressed with the spiritual pressure that the unknown intruder was emanating. Since the amount that intruder was emanating was easily stronger than most _lieutenants in the _Seireitei_._

"Hmph! Not bad brat, you might actually be a challenge, so tell me, what's your name?"

"Sorry, but I don't give my name out to just anyone, but if you want to call me by something, call me Rogue" replied Naruto.

"Well aren't we the mysterious one" commented Zabuza with a slight smirk underneath his mask. "Not that it matters, as I'll just carve that name on your tombstone, when I'm finished with you."

"You're welcome to try" answered Naruto with a slight smirk.

As soon as Naruto said this, Zabuza disappeared within the blink of an eye and reappeared right behind Naruto, where he attempted to slash the young Shinigami in the back.

But before Zabuza's sword could cut Naruto the hood wearing boy disappeared and reappeared opposite Zabuza, a few meters from him.

"_He dodged it_" thought Zabuza in mild surprise, "_He's pretty fast_!"

After dodging, Zabuza's strike, Naruto then went on the offensive, where he disappeared and reappeared right in front of Zabuza with his Tanto sword raised above his head.

Acting quickly, Zabuza raised his Zanpakuto up to block Naruto's attack, where he then pushed Naruto back. Who the disappeared again and reappeared behind Zabuza and attempted to stab him in the back with his Tanto.

Zabuza of course avoided the stab by jumping forward, after glancing Naruto at the corner of his eye.

For the next few minutes Zabuza was put on the defensive by Naruto, who used his superior speed to attack Zabuza from different directions. It was only thanks to the experience he gained from the many years of fighting both as a Shingami and when he was alive, that he was able to block Naruto's attacks in time.

After blocking another of Naruto's strikes, Zabuza pushed Naruto back and charged forward in attempt to slash him. But like before Naruto skilfully avoided or blocked Zabuza's strikes.

"Not bad brat, you've got some skill" complemented Zabuza, as he and Naruto continued to trades attacks. "You're pretty fast, and your reactions are good, not to mention your attacks are nothing to sneeze at."

"Thanks you're not so bad yourself" replied Naruto after he deflected another of Zabuza's strikes, where for several more minutes the two of them continued to trade blows.

Eventually though, the two of them broke apart and jumped several meters away from one another.

"Tell me something brat, who was your Sensei? Since you've be obviously trained by someone skilled?" asked Zabuza.

"Actually I had three Sensei's and one of them was my mother" answered Naruto.

"Oh and who was your mother?" asked Zabuza with some curiosity.

"Sorry, but like my name, theirs is on a need to know and you don't need to know" replied the hooded boy.

After hearing Naruto response, Zabuza frowned slightly, but quickly let it go, since it didn't matter to him much.

"Fine keep your secrets, but I suggest you prepare yourself, since we're going to the next level", where the fourth seated officer cried out "Slice, Shōki (Demon Slayer)!"

Upon which Zabuza's sword changed shaped and turned into an oversized Knife with a single edged (2). The sword itself reminded Zabuza of his old sword Kubikiribōchō (Decapitating Carving Knife), which he wielded back when he was alive in the Shinobi world. Before he was killed at Nami no Kuni (Wave Country) during his battle with Hatake Kakashi and his team.

"That's a pretty big sword you have there, although you do know what they say about guys with big swords" stated Naruto with a smile as he held up his left hand wiggled his pinkie finger.

Growling at Naruto's remark, Zabuza, rose his Zanpakuto then swung it in a downward angle, while crying out "**Onikiri** (Demon Slash)! (A)"

As soon as Zabuza swung his blade, a massive red wave of spiritual energy erupted from Zabuza sword and flew towards Naruto at incredible speed.

Acting quickly Naruto used his **Shunpo** (Flash steps) to avoid the powerful attack and appeared on one of the walls that framed the street.

After avoiding the attack, Naruto observed the damage done by Zabuza's attack, where he let out a low whistle.

From where Zabuza stood, there was now a long twelve inch deep cut, which ran down the middle of the street, all the way down to the other end. Indicating that Zabuza's attack had ran all the way down the street. But what impressed Naruto, was that the technique continued on and it cut right through a small storage building, which was at the end of the street, and split it in two.

"Phiff, so what do you think of that you smart mouthed brat?" asked Zabuza as he looked up at Naruto.

"Not bad, not bad at all", responded Naruto. "I'm guessing by your attack that your Zanpakuto is a melee type, where you condense large amounts of spiritual pressure and channel it to the tip of your sword. This allows you to magnify your slash attacks immensely, causing large scale damage and destruction to your target and anything else."

Naturally Zabuza was both surprised and impressed, with how quickly Naruto was able to understand how his (Zabuza's) Zanpakuto worked.

"Well aren't we the smart one…but still it'll do you no good", replied Zabuza, before he disappeared and reappeared above Naruto, and shouted out "**Onikiri**!" where he unleashed another powerful slash attack.

Naruto of course quickly evaded the attack again; using **Shunpo**, where the only damage done was to the wall he had been standing on. He then reappeared behind Zabuza and delivered a powerful kick to his back, causing the man to fall to the ground.

Luckily though, Zabuza was able to recover himself before he hit the ground, where he landed on his feet. But as soon as he landed on the ground, Naruto appeared once again in front of the man and attempted to slash at him with his tanto.

Zabuza of course quickly lifted his giant sword up to defend himself, where he was just able to block Naruto's attack in time. But as soon as he had blocked Naruto's slash, the dark hooded boy delivered a powerful kick to Zabuza's chest, causing him to skid backward several meters away.

The kick of course took the wind out of Zabuza for a moment, but it didn't take him long to recover, where as soon as he did. He found himself having to raise his Zanapkuto up again to defend himself, when Naruto appeared in front of him again, in an attempt to slash him.

Zabuza naturally blocked the slash and pushed Naruto away, where he tried to hit Naruto with his **Onikiri**. But like before Naruto avoided the attack.

"Missed again no-brow, you should try a new thing they call aiming, it actually helps" mocked Naruto.

"You damn cheeky brat, I cut you in two!" cried Zabuza angrily, as he sent another large wave of energy at Naruto.

Avoiding Zabuza's attack again, Naruto reappeared up in the air above Zabuza, "Sloppy very sloppy…Yesh!...They'll make anyone a seated officer these days."

Growling again at Naruto remarks, Zabuza swung his blade several times, creating a dozen or so flying energy blades, which Naruto avoided yet again, using his **Shunpo** to yet again avoid Zabuza's attack.

"Stop moving around…pant,pant…and hold still you damn pest!" cried Zabuza angrily, as he started to pant a little, since using his **Onikiri **so much was starting to wear him down.

"Tsk, Tsk, now why would I do a silly thing like that…" commented Naruto, as he leaned against a ruined building a few meters behind Zabuza. "…since if I did that, you never get any better."

"Arggaaahh" cried Zabuza angrily as he spun around and swung his sword again and sent a large wave of energy at Naruto, who disappeared before the attack could hit.

Panting heavily, Zabuza looked around for Naruto and as he did, he suddenly realized Naruto's plan. He was purposely aggravating him (Zabuza), so that so that he would waste all his energy on trying to hit the young teen. Since the hooded boy knew that Zabuza's attacks took a lot of energy to use and the more Zabuza used them weaker he becomes.

"Heh! Nice try brat, I see what you're up to, you're trying to rile me up so I would wear myself out and make it easier for your to take me out. But it won't work now, since I'm on to your little plan."

"Well if that's the case…" commented Naruto from unknown place, before he reappeared behind Zabuza and kicked him in the back. "…I guess I'll have to do things the hard way."

For the next few minutes, Zabuza was forced on the defensive, where Naruto used his high speed to his advantage, where he kept attacking Zabuza from different directions, leaving him little chance for a counterattack.

It also didn't take Zabuza long to figure out, that Naruto was also making sure that he couldn't use his **Onikiri**. Since by attacking him from multiple directions, Naruto prevented Zabuza, the time he needed to gather his spiritual power for his attack. While at the same time, made sure that he did not become a stationary target for Zabuza to aim for.

As the fight continued, Zabuza became covered cuts from all of Naruto's attacks, most of which he barely avoided. His Shinigami uniform was in an even worse state, where it was in tatters and top portion of it was on the verge of falling apart.

Knowing he needed to finish this fight quickly, Zabuza came up with a plan, where after he blocked another of Naruto's attack with his giant sword. The former Mist swordsman, angled his blade so that his sword would reflect the light of the sun right into the eyes of Naruto, temporarily blinding the young man.

Zabuza then kicked the blinded Naruto several meters away and then channelled a massive amount of his spiritual power into his Zanpakuto, where he intended the finish this fight with one last attack.

Once he gathered enough power, Zabuza roared out "**Onikiri**!" and swung his sword down, where a massive wave of red energy erupted from the giant sword.

As the massive attack flew towards Naruto, destroying everything that stood in its way, the hooded boy finally regained his sight and didn't look the least bit worried when he saw the attack coming at him. In fact he stood his ground and didn't even try to move avoid the attack.

Just when the attack was about to hit him, Naruto simply said "**Bakudō 81. Dankū** (Way of Binding No. 81: Severing Void)."

As soon as Naruto said this, a large translucent rectangular wall appeared in front of Naruto and blocked Zabuza's attack. Zabuza himself was blasted a bit away, when his attack hit the translucent wall, but remarkably the wall stood strong, while everything else in front of it was destroyed by the blast.

From the roof top above, Haku watch in disbelief as Naruto created the translucent wall and blocked Zabuza's attack.

"_Impossible…that's a level 81 Kido spell!_" thought a shocked Haku, as he remembered seeing his division Captain Unohana using that spell once before, to block a Hollow attack. "_How could he skip the incantation for Dankū__ and still stop Zabuza-sama's attack? Not even Lieutenants are skilled enough to do that, only Captain Class or Kido Masters_"

"_Shit, the brat knows Kido as well_" thought Zabuza, as he slowly picked himself up, after being blasted away by his own attack, where he received several large burns on his body.

But just as he got back on his feet, another Naruto appeared behind him and cried out "**Bakudō 63. Sajō Sabaku** (Way of Binding No. 63 Locking Bondage Stripes)!" After which the other Naruto generated yellow energy in the form of very thick rope from his right hand and sent it toward the Zabuza. The energy rope then entangled itself around the Zabuza's arms and body completely immobilizing him.

Once Zabuza was bond up by the energy rope, the originally Naruto, then deactivated his Dankū spell, where he used his Shunpo to appear directly in front of Zabuza, with only a few meters separating the two of them.

Zabuza of course tried to struggle out of the energy robe, but found that it was too strong for him to break. When the real Naruto appeared in front of him, he was of course surprised, since he had thought that the Naruto that had him bound up was the real Naruto. But when he saw the two of them, he realized the other Naruto was clone.

"_Could, he actually be from our world? If so, how can he use Ninjutsu?_" thought Zabuza, since after dying and arriving in the Soul Society, both Haku and Zabuza learned that they were unable to use any of their Ninjutsu.

"I'm afraid this is where it ends Zabuza" commented Naruto, where he then help up the palm of his hand said "**Hadō 33. Sōkatsui** (Way of Destruction No. 33. Blue Fire, Crash Down)." After which a large blast of blue energy erupted from Naruto palm and flew towards Zabuza.

But before the attack could hit, Naruto suddenly heard someone cry "**Hadō 31. Shakkahō** (Way of Destruction No. 31. Red Fire Cannon)! " After which, two crimson spheres of energies appeared from above where it destroyed the Naruto clone. While the second intercepted Naruto's Sōkatsui blast and caused a large explosion. This forced both Naruto and Zabuza, (who was freed from him binds when the Naruto clone was destroyed), to jump away.

Soon after, the smoke from the blast started to dissipate and Naruto saw Haku standing next to Zabuza in the now ruined street way.

"_Hmph! using a level 31 Kido, without incantations, not too shabby for a fifth seat_" thought the blonde hooded boy.

"Well it's about time you joined the fun, I was beginning to think you were going sit back and watch the whole thing" commented Naruto, from the rooftop he was standing on, looking down at Haku and Zabuza.

"Haku, what the hell are you doing here? I told you I handle this myself" said Zabuza angrily.

"Forgive me Zabuza-sama, but I could no longer sit back and watch, as this person is no ordinary individually" replied Haku.

At this, Zabuza only scoffed, and muttered "I could still have taken him", though secretly he did agree with Haku. Since he knew that his opponent was much stronger than he appeared, and given how Naruto had tricked him earlier to use a lot of his energy, he was not in great shape. Hence to beat him, Zabuza knew he needed Haku's help, he only hoped that his captain and his division wouldn't hear about this, since members of squad eleven fought their battles alone.

"It doesn't matter to me whether I fight one of you, or the two of you, since it going to end the same either way" commented Naruto.

"Well aren't we the arrogant one" commented Zabuza, as he stared at Naruto, as he was eager to finish their fight.

"I prefer the term confident, no-brow" replied the hooded boy.

"If I may, before we engage in battle, there are several questions I would like to ask you Rogue-san" spoke Haku.

"Well it would depend on the questions" answered Naruto

"How is it that you're able to do **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** (Shadow Clone Technique)?" asked the former Hyoton user.

"Oh! So you know the **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**, which means you're from the Shinobi world as well."

"Yes, both Zabuza-sama and I are from the same world, which you're clearly from. Now can you tell us how you're able do Ninjutsu?" asked Haku.

"Well like you said, I'm from the Shinobi world, but unlike either of you, I did not die, since I'm still alive." answered Naruto.

"Then how is it that you've the powers of a Shinigami?" asked Zabuza, since he didn't think it was possible for a living person to have the power of a Shinigami.

"Well as you may or may not know several hundred years ago or more, back when Shinobi were on the rise. The Soul Society in its "_infinite wisdom_" began to experiment on people with the ability to use Chakra, in the hope of finding a way to reproduce Chakra, so to use it in their war against Hollows. Naturally their experiments failed and an unexpected side-effect appeared in many of those who were experimented on. This side-effect resulted in the creation of what in commonly known in the Shinobi world as Bloodlines" explained Naruto.

Naturally after hearing this both Zabuza and Haku were shocked beyond believe. Haku was especially stunned by the news, since if this was true. Then his bloodline was the result of experiments done of his ancestors by the Soul Society.

Before either Zabuza or Haku could comment of this knew revelation, Naruto continued with his story. "Now after seeing the results of what their experiments were doing to the people of our world. The Soul Society ordered a halt to the experiments and ordered the Shinobi world to be sealed off. Unfortunately, not everyone agreed with the top brass's decision, where the head scientist of the team that experimented on the people in our world, went rogue and continued his experiments. But unlike last time, he went for a different approach, this time; he attempted to give a Shinobi the powers of Shingami, thereby creating a Shinobi Shingami hybrid."

"A Shinobi Shingami Hybrid…" repeated Zabuza in disbelief, "…I didn't think such a thing was possible?"

"So that means you are the result of that scientist experiments" stated Haku.

"Give or take a couple of dozen Generations,"

"If that's the case, then this should get very interesting" commented Zabuza as he readied himself.

At this, Haku just nodded, where he then drew his Zanpakuto out and said "Dance, Hyouchu (Icicle)" after which his Zanpakuto began to glow and two pearl white curved Katana's appeared in his hand (3).

"Whewwww" whistled a clearly impressed Naruto, "Now that's interesting, you're a Dual-Blade Type user."

Naruto of course knew Dual-Blade Type Zanpakuto's were extremely rare, which said a lot about the uniqueness of a person who had one. According to Naruto's information about the Seireitei, there were only three Shinigami with Dual-Blade Type Zanpakuto's. But after seeing Haku, it was obvious that his information was either incorrect or simply out of date.

"Before we get started, can you tell me when you both became Shingami?" asked Naruto, since he was curious how he had never heard about these two.

"We joined the Seireitei about a year and a half ago, although we arrived in the Soul Society a year before that, where we trained ourselves to awaken our Zanpakuto powers", answered Haku.

This of course both surprised and impressed Naruto, since to rise up fourth and fifth seat; in little over two and a half years was no small feat. It also explained, why he never heard of them, since by the earliest his information on the Soul Society was about three years old

"Well it seems I've clearly been underestimating you both, a mistake I won't make again" replied Naruto, as he readied himself. After which both Haku and Zabuza used **Shunpo** and disappeared right before Naruto's eyes.

Zabuza of course quickly appeared right above Naruto's head and attempted a powerful downward slash on Naruto. Who easily avoided the slash, using his own **Shunpo**, where Zabuza's sword just cut through the wall Naruto has been just standing on.

"Too slow no-brow" said Naruto, as he reappeared in mid-air away from Zabuza. But as soon as he said this, a fountain of blood burst out of Naruto's chest, along with a white blade. When Naruto looked back he saw Haku standing behind him, with a sorrowful look on his face.

"Please forgive me for the pain I've caused you."

But as soon as Haku said this "Naruto" faded away, where the next thing Haku knew, he heard Naruto's voice from behind him.

"Not bad…but still, there's not chance in a million years that I would fall for a **Shunpo** that sluggish and that predictable?" said Naruto before he delivered a powerful kick in Haku's back, sending him flying to the ground.

Luckily though, Haku recovered from the kick, right before he hit the ground and landed on his feet, where he then disappeared and reappeared right next to Zabuza.

Once Haku reappeared next to him, Zabuza stared up at Naruto with a slight frown. Even though he and Haku weren't master in **Shunpo**, neither of them were amateurs in using it. Haku himself, was skilled enough that he could keep up with a Lieutenant, hence it made the former Mist swordsman wonder how fast their opponent really was. Since he remembered seeing a member of the Seireitei's stealth unit using a technique like that, which was similar to a **Kawarimi no Jutsu **(Body Replacement Technique) used in the Shinobi world.

At the same time, Naruto stared back at Haku and Zabuza, where he decided to up the ante a bit, where then place his Tanto in his mouth and then formed a hand seal for one of his favourite Jutsu's the **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**. Naruto had learned the technique with the help of his mother, who had "_borrowed_" a scroll with details on how it was done.

After making a clone of himself, Naruto and his clone disappeared and reappeared right in front of Haku and Zabuza, where he engaged Haku and his Clone attacked Zabuza.

For the next few minutes Naruto and Haku fought each other in a fierce battle with their swords, where Naruto found Haku, to be quite skilled with his dual Zapakuto. No doubt thanks to his training as a Shinigami and as a Shinobi, back when he was alive.

Soon after, the two of them broke apart from one another and ended up facing each other again on a large flat rooftop. Haku then rised her right hand Katana and swung it in a horizontal slash, while crying out "**Hyokiwa** (Ice Edge)!(B)." After which a crescent shaped wave of ice erupted from Haku's Katana, where several dozen ice spikes sprung from it, nearly impaling the hooded boy.

Fortunately though for Naruto, he was able to avoid the deadly ice attack by jumping up into the air and then falling down towards Haku from above. The former Kiri-nin of course acted quickly, where he raised his left hand Katana up and blocked Naruto Sword slash.

After which the two of them re-engaged each other in a fierce sword battle, as the battle continued, Naruto began to force Haku back, despite the fifth seat having more swords than him.

Realising what was happening, Haku, decided to gain some distance from his opponent, where he jumped of the rooftop and into the air and before Naruto could follow after him. Haku raised both his Katana together in an X-like shape and started gathering the surrounding water vapour around him. As he did, hundreds of small snowflake like objects started to appear around Haku. After which Haku then broke his two Katana away from one another and cried out "**Hyosekka** (Frozen Snowflakes)! (C)"

Knowing he couldn't avoid all of Haku's snowflake projectiles, Naruto once again used **Dankū **to block the deadly attack. But as soon as he did this, Naruto sensed his Shadow Clone being destroyed by Zabuza. But just as the young Shingami was about to turn around and look for Zabuza, the former Demon of the hidden mist appeared behind Naruto and separated the hooded boy from his lower half with his massive sword.

"You're finished" stated Zabuza with a smirk behind his mask, which quickly disappeared, when he saw Naruto fade away, revealing that the young boy had once again used **Utsusemi** to avoid being cut in two.

As soon as Zabuza realized this, he started to look for Naruto, but before he could find the hooded boy, Naruto suddenly heard Haku yell out to him.

"Zabuza-sama, above you!"

When Zabuza looked up he saw Naruto falling down from above him with his free left hand stretched forward, which was generating yellow like orb of Lightning.

"**Hadō 63. **Raikōhō (Way of Destruction No 63. Thunder Roar Sear)!" roared Naruto, after which a massive blast of energy erupted from Naruto's hand, completely destroying the building bellow.

After the blast, a massive cloud of smoke appeared around the blast radius. As the smoke continued to rise, Zabuza appeared out of the smoke, with his uniform in even worse shape than before. He also has several scorch marks on his arms and torso, no doubt caused by the blast.

"Are you alright Zabuza-sama?" asked the concerned Haku, after the former ice users appeared next the taller man, when he landed on one of the streets near the now destroyed building.

"Yeah I'm fine, but that was a close one" muttered the man.

"You got that right no-brow, if you had been any slower, your partner here and his division would be scrapping your remains off this entire area", spoke Naruto from behind the two former Shinobi.

Upon hearing Naruto's voice, both Shinigmi, quickly spun around in surprise with the swords forward, since neither of them had sense Naruto until he spoke. When they turned around, they saw Naruto sitting up on the while directly behind him, with an amused smirk.

"_How the fuck did he sneak up behind us without alerting us?_" thought Zabuza's with confusion.

"_His stealth skill, are clearly high_" thought Haku with equal surprise.

"Well now, do you want to call it quits or are you hungry for some more?" asked the hood wearing boy with a cheeking grin.

"_Damn brat, I going enjoy cutting him into pieces_" thought Zabuza.

"Zabuza-sama if we are to defeat him, we must work together" spoke Haku, where the former mist swordsman just nodded in agreement, knowing that Haku was right.

After Zabuza nodded in agreement, Haku then brought both his Katana forward and began to gather the water vapour from the air around him, after which he then said "**Gyoko Kasumi** (Chilling Mist) (D)."

As soon Haku said this, a thick Mist started to form around them and cover the entire area.

Before Naruto could even wonder what was going on, both Haku and Zabuza disappeared into the mist.

"_Are they trying to use the Mist to make an escape?_" Naruto thought, as he jumped onto a building rooftop before he suddenly heard Zabuza's laughter from the mist.

"Hehehehe, what's wrong's brat? Are you starting to get scared? Well you should be" said Zabuza from right behind Naruto, who barely evaded a large slash from the large, that would've cut him in two.

After dodging Zabuza's attack, Naruto prepared to strike back, but before he could, Zabuza disappeared in the Mist.

As Naruto looked around for Zabuza, the former Kiri Shinobi once again appeared next to Naruto and swung his sword at him again. Luckily, thanks to many years of intense training with his adopted mother, Naruto was able to evade another lethal slash from Zabuza's blade. Sadly he was unable to avoid it as well as he did before, where Zabuza cut Naruto's left sleeve and gave the hooded boy a large cut.

"Pretty good, but you won't be able to avoid of my attacks forever" spoke Zabuza as he disappeared in the mist once again.

"_Dammit, now I get it, they're not using this mist to cover their retreat; they're using it to hide, so Zabuza can sneak up on me whenever he wants. I can't even sense their spiritual pressure or power since they're suppressing it_", thought Naruto. Since from his visits to the Shinobi world with his adopted mother, he had heard of a Shinobi village called Kirigakure no Sato (Village Hidden in the Mist). Who had Shinobi trained in the art of killing people silently and track them through sound alone. He guessed this was how Zabuza was able to find him and come so close to him without him knowing.

"Eight points" Naruto heard, "The larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular vein, collarbone, kidney and heart. So many choices, I just can't decide which to choose."

"You can use all the scare tactica you want Zabuza, but I'll tell you now, they aren't going to work on me" said Naruto.

"Pity…fear can often be a good thing" answered Zabuza from the Mist, before he appeared to Naruto's right side.

Fortunately Naruto was able to glimpse Zabuza appearing on his right, where he spun around and blocked Zabuza's giant sword, with his Tanto. But only just barely, as he struggled to hold Zabuza back, but eventually thanks to all the physical training he had gone through with his adopted mother, Naruto was eventually able to push Zabuza back.

After being pushed back, Zabuza once again disappeared into the mist, before Naruto could strike back.

"_Damnit, what's happening to me_" thought Naruto, as he was barely able to block Zabuza's slash in time, where his reaction time was becoming sluggish and his body was becoming numb. When he looked down at his right hand (his sword hand), she saw ice slowly forming on his hand.

"_Shit! It's this mist! Not only does it hide both Zabuza and Haku from me, but it is also slowly freezing me_" Naruto thought angrily.

Knowing that the longer he stayed in this mist, the worst his situation would get. Naruto decided it was time to go to the next level.

After sheathing his Tanto blade and freeing his hand from the ice, Naruto then went behind his lower back and took out his Zanpakuto, where he then spun it in his hand for moment before gripping it tightly.

"To be honest Zabuza, I never expected that I'd need to go this far, but it seems that you've both forced my hand. Now you and your partner Haku are going to have a taste of what I'm really capable of", said Naruto. After which his eyes began to glow electric blue, along with one of the gems of on his sword handle, where he then yelled out "Let The Heavens Tremble and Fall Before Your Might… Raiō (Thunder King)!"

After which, a massive amount of spiritual pressure and power erupted from Naruto. The force was so great that, that it actually blew away Haku's **Gyoko Kasumi** (Chilling Mist).

As soon as the Mist was blown away, Naruto could finally see both Haku and Zabuza, who were opposite him, two buildings away. Both Shingami, were of course trying to shield their faces with their arms from the massive shockwave that was erupting from the spiritual pressure and power coming from Naruto.

At the same time, both of them noticed that the sky above was staring to get dark, as storm clouds began to suddenly appear and cover the sky.

"This is nuts! How can a brat like him have this much power" cried Zabuza angrily, as the power he was feeling right now, was clearly at the level of a captain, which made the man wonder just who the hell Naruto was.

"Zabuza-sama, I think it would be wise to withdraw" said Haku, as he too began to worry.

-On the other side of the Seireitei-

Currently traveling through the Seireitei, in her cat form, the former captain of squad two Shihōin Yoruichi searched for her son and the rest of their companions.

She eventually came to a halt, when she noticed large dark storm clouds emanating from the far west of the Seireitei, along with a large spiritual power and the distant sound of Thunder rumbling.

Yoruichi of course did not have to guess who was causing this, since she recognised the spiritual signature and the signs of Naruto activating one of his Zanpakuto spirits, Raiō.

Upon seeing this, Yoruichi became concerned, at Naruto activating his Zanpakuto, since she knew for her adopted son to awaken his Zanpakuto. He was either in trouble or wanted to finish a fight quickly.

As she raced in the direction, where she sense Naruto's power, she could only hope, that it was the lesser of the two, since she was unsure if Naruto could win, if he went against one of the thirteen captains. Especially some of the more senior ones like Kyōraku and Ukitake or worse Aizen or one of his followers.

"_Please be alright Naruto_" thought the woman.

-With Naruto-

Soon enough after releasing his Zanpakuto, Naruto spiritual power and pressure started to recede, although still remained strong, where both Haku and Zanpakuto were having some trouble breathing.

"_Even though his spiritual output has reduced, his spiritual pressure is still intense_" thought Zabuza, as he kept his guard up and stared at Naruto. Who was emanating a blue aura like power and was holding a completely different sword from before.

Naruto new sword was a long Katana with a circular like guard with small lightning bolt shape points surrounding it. The sword itself is about 1.8 meters long (six foot-long), making it taller than Naruto himself and was emanating small bolts of Lightning.

"_So that is the released form of his Zanpakuto_", thought Haku as he eyed the sword wearily.

At the same time, Naruto looked down at his Zanpakuto and smiled, as seeing Raiō in its release form reminded him of when he first learned Raiō's name and awakened its power.

-Flashback Several Years Ago-

For the past two hours an eight year old Naruto had been running around the underground training area avoiding blow after blow from the former captain of squad twelve Urahara Kisuke. Who was wielding his own Zanpakuto, Benihime (Crimson Princess) in its release form.

Panting slightly, Naruto glared angrily at his surrogate Uncle, who had the same annoy smile on his face.

"Now, Now Naruto-kun, don't be like that, glaring at me won't help you learn you Zanpakuto's names" said Kisuke with an amused tone.

The goal of this training was of course to knock his uncle bucket like hat off. But sadly this proved to be more difficult than Naruto originally thought, where all his attempts met with utter failure.

Eventually Naruto was put completely on the defensive, where the best he could do was to run around and avoid Kisukes attacks.

"_Damnit, how am I supposed to knock that stupid hat of his off, when I can't even get close to him?_" Naruto asked angrily inside his head. "_This is pathetic, am I really this weak and helpless?_"

"_**About time you realized it**_" spoke a familiar male voice from inside Naruto's head.

-Inside Naruto Mind-

After hearing the familiar male voice from inside Naruto head, the young blonde suddenly found himself standing atop a massive mountain. Surrounded by and dozens of smaller other mountains on all side, as far as he could see. When he looked up, he could see the vast blue sky, which had a few white clouds in it.

"Where am I?" asked Naruto as looked around the small flat area of the mountaintop.

"_**You're in my world**_" said the familiar male voice from behind Naruto, who quickly spun around and found the same one-eyed Samurai he met earlier.

"It's you, Hitotsu-teme (Bastard Cyclops)!" declared Naruto as he pointed at the Samurai-like men, who frowned angrily.

"_**That isn't my name, you little runt, although you'd know that if you actually opened your ears and listen to me**_."

"Hey don't call me runt, teme!" yelled Naruto angrily.

"_**Make me shrimp-boy**_" rounded the Zanpakuto spirit.

For the next few minutes, Naruto attempted the punch and kick at the one-eyed Samurai. But each time he would easily evade the young boy's attacks and either trip him up or push him away.

Eventually, the Zanapkuto spirit decided to end this, as he knew that Naruto could never touch him. At least, not until he learned his name and could use his power.

"_**Well I give you this brat, you got plenty of spunk and determination, which luckily for you, is something I like**_" said the one eyed Samurai, as he looked down at the panting blonde. "_**But still, guts and determination will only get you so far, when you don't have the power to back it up and unless you learn my name, you'll never have the power you need**_."

After hearing this, Naruto remained silent as he digested what his Zanpakuto spirit was telling him.

"So what is this place, this isn't the same place where I met you and the others?" asked the blonde boy.

"_**The place where we met before was the world, where the others and I can meet you together. This place though is my own personal world**_", explained the Samurai-like spirit.

"So does that mean the others, have their own worlds as well?" asked Naruto, where the blue wearing Samurai, just nodded.

"What do I have to do, to use your power?"

"_**Stop running away like some headless chicken and face that bucket-hat wearing idiot like a real man**_" answered the Samurai. "_**If you do that, you'll finally be able to hear my name, since the only thing that's preventing you from hearing it is your own cowardice. But once you've man up and face him, call out my name and you'll wipe the smirk off that idiot.**_"

-Real World-

After returning to the real world, Naruto found himself once again facing Kisuke, where like before, Naruto was forced to jump away to avoid a powerful slash, from the hat wearing man. But unlike the last time, Naruto did not try to run away, instead he continued to face Kisuke and point his sword handle forward.

"Oh, aren't you going to run away Naruto-kun?" asked Kisuke as he stared at the young blonde.

"No, I'm done running from you Uncle Kisuke, as one way or the other, I'm going to knock that hat off you" stated Naruto.

"Well you're welcome to try Naruto-kun" replied the hat wearing man, before he charged straight at Naruto.

"_**Don't back down brat, stand your ground and call me out**_"

"Let The Heavens Tremble and Fall Before Your Might...Raiō!" roared Naruto, after which one of the gems of his sword hilt glowed blue and a massive burst of spiritual power erupted from Naruto and forced Kisuke back.

After landing a couple of feet away from Naruto, Kisuke watched as the massive spiritual power die down and the smoke rose up. Eventually, the smoke began to dissipate, and a medium size silhouette appeared in the smoke. Once it fully dissipated, Kisuke could see Naruto holding his long Zanpakuto, which was over half his size and made the blonde man wonder now Naruto was able to hold it up.

"Well now Naruto-kun, it's about time you released one of you Zanpakuto's. But tell me are you sure you can handle a sword like that? Let alone use it to knock my hat off" Kisuke asked.

"Oh I'm more than sure I can handle this Uncle Kisuke, as you're about to find out" replied the young boy, before he raised his long sword over his head and swung it down, while crying out "**Raiken** (Lightning Blade)! (E)"

After swinging his sword down, a massive crescent shape blade of Lightning erupted from his Katana and flew straight at Kisuke. Who was caught slightly off guard by the sudden attack.

Acting quickly, Kisuke quickly swung his Zanpakuto and cried "**Chikasumi no Tate** (Blood Mist Shield)!" creating a hexagonal-shaped crimson barrier in front of him, blocking Naruto's attack and protecting him from harm.

But even still, the barrier did take some damage, where the left side of it was blasted off and there were several large cracks, which spread across the rest of it. Although the most shocking thing about the technique, was the massive slash marks on the ground to Kisuke sides. That was caused by Naruto's attack, when it was split in two after being blocked by Kisuke's **Chikasumi no Tate**, but was still strong enough to cut a nearby boulder in two, which was to Kisuke's right.

Not only that, but despite his **Chikasumi no Tate** taking brute of the attack, Kisuke hat was still blown off and cut in two, by the shockwave of the attack.

"My, My that was rather close, if I didn't have my barrier and put it up in time, that could have killed me" Kisuke commented with some amusement. "although it seems you succeed in killing my hat."

It was then at this point that Kisuke notice that Naruto was on the ground unconscious, most likely from exhaustion after using so much spiritual power, while his Zanpakuto returned to its sealed state.

Seeing this Kisuke smile and went over to pick the young boy up, along with his Zanpakuto.

As he carried the young boy back up to the stairs, Kisuke smiled down at the sleeping boy, "_Well done Naruto-kun you've completed the first phase of part three. Now get as much rest as you can, for you still have to learn the names of your two other spirits, after which you'll have to learn and master each of their powers, before you'll have full control of your Zanpakuto._"

-End Flashback-

After releasing the Shikai form of Raiō, Naruto smirked at the two former Shinigami, who were still un-nerved by the power Naruto was emanating and the storm he created when he released Raiō.

-Bleach OST 1 #20 Storm Centre-

"So, who wants to go first?" asked the hooded boy as he held up his long Katana.

At this, both Haku and Zabuza charged together, but just as they reappeared and swung their swords, Naruto disappeared within the blink of an eye. He then reappeared above the two and swung his sword downward.

Acting quickly, both Shinigami looked up and saw Naruto falling down towards them, where they jumped away in opposite directions to avoid Naruto's attack. But even after avoiding the attack, the slash was so powerful that the shockwave blew both former Shinobi away.

"_Fuck! How the hell can a simple slash like that be so power?_" thought Zabuza, as he skidded across the ground.

But as soon as the former Demon of the Hidden Mist regained his footing, Naruto reappeared in front of his and tried to cut the man in two with his long sword. Luckily though, Zabuza was able to raise his sword up in time to block the slash, but only just barely and continued to struggle to hold Naruto back, as the boy was much stronger than he appeared.

Eventually Zabuza was able to jump away from Naruto, where he then swung his sword and used his **Onikiri**, in an attempt to cut Naruto in half.

Seeing this, Naruto then swung his own Sword and cried "**Raiken**!" creating a blue crescent blade of energy.

Within seconds the two attacks clashed caused a massive explosion that destroyed the street and most of the surrounding buildings, leaving a large crater. The blasted was also powerful enough that it blasted both Zabuza and Naruto away, where Zabuza slammed his back through a wall.

"Shit! That attack was his attack was just as powerful as my **Onikiri**" said Zabuza as he slowly picked himself.

At the opposite end of the area, Naruto appeared on the rooftop of another building, as unlike Zabuza, he had been able to maintain control over himself and avoided being sent through any buildings or walls.

Once he appeared on the rooftop, Narutop started to look around for any sign of Haku.

He of course quickly found the dual-sword user, where Haku appeared above Naruto and attempted to slash at the hooded boy with his dual Zanpakuto.

Sensing danger, Naruto immediately rolled forward and out of the way, avoiding being cut into pieces by Haku. After which he then spun around swung his sword again to create another **Raiken**, which nearly cut Haku in half. Who only avoided the slashing attack by using **Shunpo**, although was unable to avoid it completely, where he received a large slash on his right side.

But before Naruto could take advantage of the injury that his attack inflicted on Haku, Zabuza appeared on left Naruto's, where he once again attempted to cut Naruto in two. But as soon as he swung his Zanpakuto, his sword was stopped by some kind of Lightning shield, which surrounded Naruto. After which the Lightning then travelled down Shōki and into Zabuza's body, causing intense pain to his body and forced him to pull away from Naruto.

"Arrragggghhh, what the hell was that?" cried Zabuza, as he struggled to stay on his feet and hold onto his giant sword.

"It's called **Denkaiho** (Lightning Discharge) (F) and as you can guess it's created by discharging the Lightning created by my sword throughout my entire body giving me an instant defence, which can block most attacks, including physical one", explained Naruto. "You could say it's my ultimate defence, since as you just found out, not only does it block attacks. But it can also cause severe damage to anyone who makes direct contact with it."

After hearing this, Zabuza growled angrily, since this made it even more difficult to fight Naruto.

Soon enough though, Haku re-joined Zabuza, after he treated his injury, where together the two once again attacked the hooded teen.

For the next few minutes, Naruto fought the two seated officers in a fierce sword fight, where they forced the Rogue Shinigami to be on the defence. As the two Shingami, proved to be an excellent fighting team, thanks to working for many years together, when they were alive in the Shinobi World.

Eventually though Naruto was able to get away from the two, by using **Utsusemi**, where he then reappeared high up in the air above the two Shingami, with his Zanpakuto raised up above his head, pointing into the cloud covered sky.

Within seconds, a bolt of Lightning struck the Zanpakuto, where the sword became covered in Lightning. After which Naruto, swung his sword down and roared out "**Kako Ikazuchi** (Decendaing Thunder)! (G)" and sent a massive blast of Lightning down on towards Zabuza and Haku.

When the two former Kiri Shinobi saw the massive blast of energy heading down towards them. They quickly tried to move out of the way of the blast and avoid being killed.

Unfortunately though the blast was much too powerful to escape fully, where they were both sent flying away by the blast.

When the blast ended, the area that Naruto was fighting Zabuza and Haku, was now one giant crater, surrounded by ruined buildings, which were damaged by the shockwave of the blast.

- End Bleach OST 1 #20 Storm Centre -

Lying of top of the ruins of one of those buildings was Zabuza, who was covered in even more burns and bruises, caused by Naruto's attack.

"_Ohhhh, what kind of fucked attack was that?_" thought Zabuza, groggily, as he opened his eyes and slowly tried to get back onto his feet.

But as soon as he did, he suddenly saw something heading towards him, and lifted his Zanpakuto up in an attempt to block it. But instead of blocking it, the thing went right through his large sword and pierced his left shoulder blade. Pinning him to the wall behind him, which was the only thing left belonging to the destroyed building.

When Zabuza looked at what had pierced him, he saw that it was a long thin blade with Lightning surrounding.

After being stabbed, Zabuza of course tried to move, but quickly found he could not when he felt the Lightning from the blade surge through his body, causing it to go numb and stiff.

When Zabuza looked up, he then saw Naruto appear in front of him, holding the long sword in his right hand.

"I wouldn't try to move if I were you no-brow, since as you can guess, the Lightning from my Zanpakuto causes the muscles in your body to go numb", explained Naruto. "Making it impossible for you to move, not to mention if I wanted to I can move my sword and cut you into pieces."

Zabuza of course growled at this, since he knew he was at Naruto's mercy and couldn't do anything.

Luckily though for Zabuza, Naruto pulled his blade back to its normal length and let the man fall to the ground face first.

"Lucky for you no-brow, I try to avoid killing people that aren't Hollows", spoke Naruto, "And even though you and your partner attacked me. I'm glad we met; since you're the first Shinigami I've met who are from the Shinobi world like me. Not to mention I enjoyed our little fight."

After defeating Zabuza, Naruto jumped away, wanting to gain as much distance from the battlefield and him as possible. Knowing that a fight like this would've gained a lot of attention from people and it would be only a matter of time before more Shinigami arrived.

But before Naruto could get too far, he suddenly sensed danger coming before behind.

Acting on his instincts, Naruto jumped away, barely avoiding a hail of large ice shape like snowflakes.

When Naruto turned around he saw a fairly injured Haku standing on a nearby building, just outside the crater that Naruto's **Kako Ikazuchi** caused.

The young man in question had many burns and other injuries on his arms and legs and his uniform was fairly torn up and was barely holding together.

"What have you done to Zabuza-sama?" demanded the angry Haku, as he could not sense Zabuza's spiritual energy.

"If you're thinking that I killed your boyfriend (4), then you're wrong, he's alive" stated Naruto. "I don't kill people who aren't Hollows, unless I have to. He's just knocked out and won't be in any shape to fight anytime soon"

After hearing this, Haku let out a sigh of relief, as he was relieved that Zabuza was still alive. But even after hearing this, Haku fell into a fighting stance and prepared to restart their battle.

Seeing this Naruto just raised his eyebrow (which Haku couldn't see, since the top portion of Naruto's face is covered by his hood).

"Do you really what to do this, as given the shape you're in right now; you won't last very long against me. Not to mention, I don't really like fighting injured people."

"I am an officer of the Seireitei and added to what you did to Zabuza-sama. I cannot simply let you escape" Haku answered.

After hearing this, Naruto sighed and slung his sword onto his shoulder, "Huuuuhhh, well I give you props on being loyal to your partner and sticking to your principles, but that's all."

"I suggest that you prepare yourself Rogue-san" replied Haku, before he disappeared and reappeared behind Naruto. Who spun around and blocked both Haku's twin Katana with his sword and pushed him away.

Haku then quickly jumped up into the air and used hisZanpakutoto create another wave of ice shaped snowflakes and fired them at Naruto.

Seeing this, Naruto then used his **Denkaiho** technique to shield himself from the wave of ice shaped snowflakes. After which he then brought up his sword and pointed it at Haku and cried "**Raiso** (Lightning Spear)! (H)" where his blade then extended forward at high speed and pierced Haku's chest.

But just when Naruto thought he had won the fight, "Haku" turned white and then shattered into ice, revealing him to be a fake.

Seeing this, Naruto then started to look around for where the real Haku went and quickly located him several meters behind him.

"Nice little trick there, my guess is you developed that trick from your knowledge as a Shinobi, back when you were still alive."

"Correct, I call it **Koori Kawarimi** (Ice Replacement) (I)" Haku replied, before he stabbed both his Katana in to the ground and cried "**Byakuya** (Arctic Night)!(J)." After which the ground Haku began to freeze and expand outward.

"_This can't be good_" thought Naruto as the ice field began to expand further outward, freezing the buildings and anything that it touches.

Seeing what Haku's technique was doing, Naruto quickly jump up into the air to avoid be frozen. After which, Naruto then swung his sword to create a powerful crescent shape blade of Lightning from his sword, which flew towards Haku at great speed.

Acting quickly, Haku used **Shunpo** to avoid the massive flying blade of Lightning and appeared in front of Naruto, where they once again clashed swords with one another.

For several minutes, Haku and Naruto fought each other in mid-air with their swords, each trying to get an opening to exploit.

Eventually, Naruto found an opening and delivered a sharp kick to Haku's side, followed by a sharp elbow to Haku's back, which sent the young Shingami crashing to the ground.

After hit the ground, Haku struggled to get back onto his feet, as thanks to the injuries he suffered from fighting Naruto, along with his now draining spiritual power. Haku realised that he had just about reached his limit.

At the same time, Naruto landed right in front of Haku, with only a few feet separating them.

"I think we've reach the end of our battle, Haku-san. Your spiritual power has reached its limit and you're in no condition to keep fighting" said Naruto, as he stared at his opponent. Who was panting heavily and struggling to keep standing.

"I would not…pant…be so sure…pant…of that Rogue-san" replied Haku, where his **shunpo** up into the air and he lifted both his swords into the air above his head to form a X-like shape and then began to draw on all his remaining spiritual power for one final attack.

As Haku was gathering his spiritual power, Naruto could feel the air beginning to grow colder and snow began to fall from the sky.

"_What the hell is he up to now?_" thought Naruto, as he looked up at Haku

After gather all the spiritual energy that he could, Haku then swung his twin swords down and cried "**Hakuha** (White Wave)! (K)"After which a gigantic wave of snow and ice appeared out from behind the buildings in front Naruto and fall towards the hooded blonde.

"_This is the end for you Rogue-san!_" declared Haku.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that Haku" cried Naruto as he gathered a massive about of spiritual energy into his Zanpakuto and the rose the long Katana up into the air, before swinging it in a downward slash, while shouting out "**Raiken**!"

After which a massive crescent shape blade of Lightning erupted from his Katana and flew through Haku's avalanche, splitting it in two and causing it to fall apart.

"Impossible!" cried Haku, in shock, at seeing his strongest attack being cut in two.

Before he could recover from his shock, Naruto appeared, behind Haku, using his **Shunpo** and delivered a powerful strike in the back of the young man's head, with the back of his (Naruto's) sword, knocking him out, causing him to fall to the ground.

With Haku and Zabuza now dealt with, Naruto then deactivate his Zanpakuto, where it glowed white and returned to its sealed form. Upon which Naruto then put away his now sealed Zanpakuto and disappeared in a blur.

Soon after a large number of Shinigami arrived at the scene to assist the injured and unconscious Haku and Zabuza and search for the individual responsible.

-Fourth Division Hospital-

Currently standing over the injured Zabuza and Ikkaku, (who was defeated by Ichigo), the Captain of squad twelve Mayuri Kurotsuchi was demanding answers to his questions on the Ryoka that defeated them.

Both men of course refused to answer the Captain's questions, even when he threatened them, which angered the man.

But before Mayuri could punish either Zabuza or Ikkaku, the Captain of squad eleven Kenpachi Zaraki arrived and stopped him.

"Well this is interesting, since when have you become important enough to punish members of other divisions Mayuri" spoke the large man.

"Zaraki!" growled the captain of squad twelve, before he relented and left the room, stating that neither Ikkaku nor Zabuza were worth his time.

Once Mayuri left the room, both Zabuza and Ikkaku tuned to their captain.

Kenpachi was of course the only captain in the Seireitei, who Zabuza both respected a feared as a commander, which said a lot about the man. Since there were very few people, who Zabuza either feared or respected, both when he was alive in the Shinobi World and when died and became a Shinigami.

Zabuza met Kenpachi when he first entered the Seireitei to become a Shinigami, where he challenged the man for his position as captain of the eleventh division.

Needless to say Zabuza lost and only survived his match with Kenpachi by sheer luck.

Once he recovered, Zabuza requested to join squad eleven, stating that he wanted to serve under Kenpachi, until he was strong enough to kill Kenpachi and take his place as captain.

When Zaraki heard this, he was amused by Zabuza's decree and liked both his attitude and determination, where he made Zabuza his fourth seat.

"Well you two certainly got your assess handed to you" commented Zabuza as he stared at his two subordinates.

"So why are you here? I find it unlikely that you would simply come here and visit us" commented Zabuza.

"Oh we didn't plan to come here" replied the Lieutenant squad eleven, Kusajishi Yachiru, (who appeared from Kenpachi's left shoulder) the adopted daughter of Kenpachi. "We only arrived here, because Ken-chan got us lost again."

"_Oh just great, that brat's here too_" thought the annoyed Zabuza, when he saw Yachiru. Since he was never too fond of the pink haired girl and found her to be an irritation at best. He was also frustrated at the fact that he had to answer to a pipsqueak like her, although knew well enough not to challenge her. Not only because she was the adopted daughter of his Captain, but also because Zabuza knew that the girl was more powerful than she appeared.

"So how are you feeling Q-ball, Zaby?" asked Yachiru, calling them by the nicknames she gave them.

"Stop calling us that?" growled both men angrily.

"Oh, so what should I call you two? Q-Q-ball and Zaby-Waby or Q-Q-Q-ball and Zaby-Waby-Wo?" Yachiru asked, infuriating both men even further.

Thankfully though, before things could get out of hand, Kenpachi spoke up, "So tell me, is it true? Where two of you defeated by two of these Ryoka's?"

At this both men nodded, where Kenpachi then asked them if they were strong, where both Zabuza and Ikkaku nodded again, stating that both their opponents were very strong.

For the next few minutes Ikkaku went on to tell Kenpachi about his battle with his opponent named Ichigo and gave him a description of Ichigo.

After hearing everything about Ichigo, Kenpachi grew excited at meeting the orange haired boy, where he then turned to Zabuza.

"And what can you tell me about the one who defeated you Zabuza?"

"There not too much I can tell you?" replied Zabuza, "Like the guy Ikkaku fought, he's a Shinigami. He wears a long black hooded trench coat that covered his head. He's about average height and is highly skilled in Kido, where he is able to perform high level Kido, without incantations."

Kenpachi was of course not impressed by this, since he disliked Kido and found it a tool of weaklings and cowards. But before he could comment on this, Zabuza continued with his description of Naruto.

"He's also extremely fast and skilled in using **Shunpo **and is much stronger than he appears and possesses Spiritual power at the level of a Captain. He's highly skilled in Sword fighting and carries a short tanto blade on his right leg and carries an unusual Zanpakuto, that takes the form for a sword handle when in its sealed form."

"What exactly does his Zanpakuto do?" asked the spiked haired man, as despite the fact that Naruto was a Kido user, he was becoming intrigued with Naruto.

"It's an extremely powerful Lightning type Zanpakuto, that can disrupt the weather when released and can caused massive damage to the surrounding area", answered Zabuza, after which he went on to describe his battle with Naruto.

When Zabuza finished, Kenpachi became even more excited at the idea of facing someone like Naruto. Since he was impressed with how Naruto completely overpowered both Zabuza and Haku as he knew how strong both were.

Haku in fact was the only member from the fourth division that was respected by the members squad eleven (not counting Unohana). Since Haku had showed the members of squad eleven that he was no weakling and was someone to be respected and in some ways feared.

"Do you know his name and where he's heading?" asked Kenpachi, hoping to know where to find the hooded boy.

"Not really since he refused to tell me his real name, he just told us to call him Rogue, as for where he's heading, I'm not exactly sure. But he did say that like the Ichigo guy that Ikkaku fought, he was trying to save that Rukia girl. So your best bet would be to head to the same place where that other guy is heading.

At this Kenpachi, just nodded and was about to turn around and leave the room, but was stopped when Zabuza spoke up.

"There something else you so know, captain"

"And what's that?"

"It seems that the kid I fought is from the same world as me…the Shinobi World" replied Zabuza, which caused his captain to raise his eyebrow. "Also it seems that unlike Haku, me, or the other Shinigami from our world, he is still able to use Chakra and use Jutsu. He calls himself a Shinobi Shinigami hybrid and I'm certain he'll give you a tough fight, should you find him."

After hearing this, the Captain of squad eleven raised his eyebrow even further, as he knew a good bit about Shinobi and their abilities, thanks to Zabuza.

"Well he sounds like, he been fun to fight too" grinned the fighting manic, before he left to search for his new prey.

-First Squad's Barrack's-

Currently gathered at the Barracks of the first division, the Lieutenants of the thirteenth court squads were gathered together for an emergency meeting.

Once the majority of the Lieutenants of the thirteen squads had gathered, the third seat of the fourth division, Iemura Yasochika, stepped forward to make his announcement.

"Ahem! Thank you all for coming so quickly, now here is the latest situation report to the recent Ryoka invasion. Squad eleven's third seated officer, Madarame Ikkaku-sama, fourth seated officer, Momochi Zabuza-sama, fifth seated officer, Ayasegawa Yumichika-sama and Squad four's fifth seated officer Yuki Haku-sama. All high ranked officers have left the battle front due to serious injuries. We are currently investigating the injury status of all squads. But from the reports we've received, it seems that squads eleven has been basically annihilated."

After hearing this, all the Lieutenants in the room where stunned, since squad eleven had the reputation of having the strongest and fiercest fighters in the Seireitei. Hence to hear that the entire division had been virtually wiped out was shocking to say the least.

"What that's impossible!" spoke the Lieutenant of Squad Three, Kira Izuru.

"That can't be..." said a worried Hinamori Momo, who was the Lieutenant of Squad Five.

"How can a couple of Ryoka, wipe out an entire division and take out so many high rank officers in just a few hours?" muttered the Lieutenant of Squad Nine, Hisagi Shūhei.

"Hmph, Looks like squad eleven isn't so tough after all" scoffed, the Lieutenant of Squad Two, Ōmaeda Marechiyo, as he picked his nose.

"We have, so far, confirmed four Ryoka...two of which are said to have taken one of our fourth squad members as a hostage and are headed this way. The third person, who is responsible for defeating squad eleven's fourth seated officer, Momochi Zabuza-sama and squad four's fifth seated officer Yuki Haku-sama is also believed to be heading in this direction as well. But unfortunately, we've been unable to locate any of them or sense their spiritual power; hence their exact location at this moment is unknown", explained Yasochika.

This of course made many of the Lieutenants worry, since not knowing the location of an invading enemy was a dangerous thing.

"Well in any case, we need to collect more intelligence" stated Kotetsu Isane, the Lieutenant of squad four.

"That reminds me" spoke Iba Tetsuzaemon the Lieutenant of Squad seven. "We haven't heard or have been able to locate Ikkanzaka Jirōbō, the fourth seat of my squad, in a while. He was last seen in block twenty in the west quarter, but since he we haven't heard from him, I'm guessing he was defeated as well."

"Isn't that the younger brother of the west gate gatekeeper Ikkanzaka Jidanbō?" asked squad's Ten Lieutenant Matsumoto Rangiku, where Tetsuzaemon just nodded in acknowledgement.

"Damnit, what the hell is going on here?" asked Izuru angrily.

"Phfff, every single one of them is worthless" scoffed Ōmaeda. "Which reminds me, where the hell is the new girl, isn't she supposed to be here for this meeting."

"Cut her some slack Ōmaeda, as unlike you she doesn't scarf down food all day. Captain Ukitake was taken ill again and she has had to take charge of her squad again, she's probably just running late" defended Rangiku.

"Yea well, even still, she is the new one here, so you think that she would have the decency to try and show up on time" replied the overweight Shinigami as he picked his nose again.

"Heh! You wouldn't be talking about her like that, if she was here right now" commented Tetsuzaemon.

"W-Wh-What! Are you saying I'm afraid of the bitch!" cried Ōmaeda in outrage, as he puffed out his chest.

"Well given how the last time you pissed her off, she beat the crap out of you and you were blubbering like an oversized baby, begging for mercy.

"I-It was j-j-just a strategy to get her to lower her guard" said Ōmaeda as he tried to explain away what happened. "B-B-Beside, I could've beaten any time I wanted to; I only let her beat me, because I didn't want to embarrass her."

"Yea right" scoffed Rangiku, not believing a word from the Lieutenant of squad two.

"It's true!" cried Ōmaeda.

"Huh!... Well if that's the case then, maybe we should tell her that, I'm sure she would be more than happy to give you a rematch" said Shūhei.

At this remark, Ōmaeda turned chalk white.

"W-W-Wait, there's n-n-no need for that" said the large man, as he waved his hands, since he had no wish to get on the bad side of the new Lieutenant of squad thirteen again.

"Well then if you don't want another beating from her, I suggest that you keep your fat trap shut for once" answered Rangiku, rather angrily, as she was in no mood for Ōmaeda's blabbering.

"Hey, take it easy Rangiku, there no need to work yourself you, beside this isn't the time for stuff like this" spoke Izuru, as he tried to calm his female friend down.

As the Lieutenants continued to talk amongst themselves, none of them, with the exception of Momo, notice the Lieutenant of squad six Abarai Renji quietly leave the room.

-With Naruto-

Currently jumping across the rooftops of the buildings of the Seireitei, a certain Rogue Shinigami was making his way to Senzaikyū (Palace of Remorseful Sin). Knowing that his mother, Ichigo and the others would all be heading in that direction as well, since he knew that was where they were holding Rukia until her execution.

As Naruto jumped from rooftop to rooftop, he saw signs of Ichigo and the others making their way to Senzaikyū, where every so often he saw or heard large explosions erupting from different ends of the Seireitei. But every time he got to where the explosion happened, Ichigo or the others were gone and all he would find were injured or unconscious Shinigami and destroyed walls and buildings.

After jumping from another building and landing on a flat rooftop, Naruto senses suddenly warned him of danger and told him to move, where as soon as he did. A blue flash of energy appeared out of nowhere and exploded on the spot that Naruto had just been standing in.

When he landed on the edge of the rooftop, the hooded teen started to search for the unknown assailant who had fired the energy blast.

As he looked around, Naruto suddenly heard a female voice cry out "**Bakudō 62. Hyapporankan** (Way of Binding No.62 Hundred Steps Fence)!" After which a hundred or so energy rods appeared out of nowhere and flew towards Naruto.

Acting quickly, Naruto began to dodge the energy rods and using his Tanto to deflect those he could not avoid. But as soon as he avoided all the energy rods, he heard the same voice from earlier cry out "**Bakudō 4. Hainawa** (Way of Binding No. 4 Crawling Rope)!" where a yellow energy rope appeared and entangled itself around Naruto. But as soon as the energy rope wrapped itself around the hooded teen, "Naruto" faded away, revealing he had used **Utsusemi** to escape the binding spell, which faded away with the Naruto afterimage.

After avoiding capture, Naruto then reappeared in the center of the rooftop with his Tanto sword still in hand.

"Not bad, I have to admit, you're pretty fast" spoke the female voice, before she appeared at the edge of the rooftop directly opposite Naruto.

The person in question was a medium tall woman, (just slightly shorter than Naruto), with long bright long red hair, which flowed down to her ankles, with strands that framed both sides of her face and a yellow clip that parted her hair to the left. She wore a standard Shinigami uniform and carried her Zanpakuto on her left side hip, indicating she was right handed and wore an armband on her left arm, which showed that she was a Lieutenant.

"I'm guessing, given your appearance, that you're one of the Ryoka that I've been hearing about lately", commented the female Shinigami.

"Yea, I'm one of them, although if want to call me something you can call me Rogue" replied Naruto with a small smirk.

At hearing this, the woman just smirked, where she then slowly drew her Zanpakuto.

"Well then Rogue-san, if you'll be so kind, would you surrender to me, as there are some things that my superiors would like to ask you."

"Sadly I cannot…" replied Naruto with a small smile, "…since I've a thing with authority…call it teenage rebellion or whatnot. I just can't seem to do what other people, other than my mother, want me to do. Besides I don't acknowledge the Seireitei's authority, especially Central 46's. Since as far as I'm concerned it filled with nothing but arrogant, overgrown, hypocritical wind bags, who have their heads stuck up so far up their assess, that they can't see what's really going. Not even when it's staring at them in their faces."

At hearing this, the red haired Shingami, raised her eyebrow, "Well I can't say I disagree with you on what you said about Central 46. But still, I've got my orders and I have to take you in one way or the other."

Naruto of course only scoffed at this, since this was another thing he hated about the Shinigami of the Soul Society. Most of them acted like blind obedient dogs that do everything their masters tell them to do without question, as if they had no minds of their own.

"Well you gotta do what you gotta do, but before we begin, maybe you could tell me your name and what squad you're from. Since it only common courtesy to introduce yourself after someone introduces themselves.

"My name is Uzumaki Kushina, Lieutenant of squad thirteen."

N/A.

(1). Naruto is about 5.5 in this story (same height that he is in Shippuuden), while Ichigo is 5.9.

(2). Go to profile for image of Zabuza'a Zanpakuto

(3). Go to profile for image of Haku's dual Zanpakuto

(4). No Haku and Zabuza are not gay, Naruto is just kidding, as he likes to annoy people

**Custom Zanpakuto's:**

**1. Name:**Raiō (Thunder King)

**Release Command: **Let The Heavens Tremble and Fall Before Your Might...Raiō!

**User: **UzumakiShihōin Naruto

**Shikai Appearance: **When Released, Raiō takes on the form of a long Katana with a circular like guard with small lightning bolt shape points surrounding it. The sword itself is about 1.8 meters long (six foot-long), making it taller than Naruto himself.

**Bankai Appearance: **Unknown

**Special Ability/Attacks: ****Raiken** (Lightning Blade), **Denkaiho** (Lightning Discharge), **Kako Ikazuchi** (Decendaing Thunder), **Raiso** (Lightning Spear)

**2. Name:** Shōki (Demon Slayer)

**Release Command: **Slice Shōki!

**User: **Momochi Zabuza

**Shikai Appearance: **When Released Shōki takes the form of an oversized Knife with a single edged.

**Bankai Appearance:** Unknown

**Special Ability/Attacks: **Onikiri (Demon Slash)

**3. Name: **Hyouchu (Icicle)

**Release Command: **Dance, Hyouchu!

**User: **Yuki Haku

**Shikai Appearance: **When Released Hyouchu takes on the form of two pearl white curved Katana.

**Bankai Appearance:** Unknown

**Special Ability/Attacks: ****Hyokiwa** (Ice Edge), **Hyosekka** (Frozen Snowflakes), **Gyoko Kasumi** (Chilling Mist), **Koori Kawarimi** (Ice Replacement), **Hakuha** (White Wave)

**Custom Jutsu:**

**(A). Onikiri** (Demon Slash): At the instant of the slash, Shōki absorbs Zabuza's spiritual energy and then releases the highly condensed spiritual energy at the tip of the blade, magnifying the slash attack and then flies forward. This slash takes the form of a red crescent shaped wave. The attack is capable of causing large-scale damage and destruction. The attack's only real weaknesses are the time needed to gather enough energy to attack with and the amount it takes. Since multiple usage of the attack can wear Zabuza down.

**(B). Hyokiwa** (Ice Edge): With this technique, Haku swings one of his Katana's in a linear direction and creates overflowing ice from his blade in a crescent sharp, where ice spikes erupt from it and will impale his opponent.

**(C). Hyosekka** (Frozen Snowflakes): Using the power of his Zanpakuto, Haku draws in the water vapour from the air and freezes them, where he creates hundreds of small ice made shuriken in the shape of snowflakes.

**(D). Gyoko Kasumi** (Chilling Mist): Using his Zanpakuto, Haku gathers the water vapours around him to generate a thick mist that covers the surrounding area. This technique is often used in conjunction with Zabuza, who is skilled in **Sairento Kiringu **(Silent Killing) and can come behind an opponent without making a sound. An added effect to this technique is that the mist has the ability to slowly freeze Haku's opponent/s, where their bodies slowly become numb with the cold and their moves become sluggish or his opponent/s freeze to death.

**(E). Raiken** (Lightning Blade): At the instant of the slash, Raiho (Lightning King) absorbs Naruto's spiritual energy, converting it into Lightning and then releases the highly condensed Lightning at the tip of the blade, magnifying the slash attack and then flies forward. This slash takes the form of a crescent shaped Lightning blade. The attack is capable of causing large-scale damage and destruction.

**(F). Denkaiho** (Lightning Discharge): By releasing the Lightning power of his Zanpakuto in every direction, an electrical discharge flows from Naruto's entire body allowing him an instant defence, which can block most attacks, including physical one. When an opponent makes direct contact with the Lightning discharge it causes their muscles contract, causing them to involuntarily go stiff, while at the same time receive severe damage.

**(G) Kako Ikazuchi** (Decendaing Thunder): By Gathering the Electric partials generted by the storm, that was caused by Raiho being release. Naruto is able to gather the engery into his Zanpakuto and the release it in a instant by swinging in a downward slash. The technique itself can only be done in mid-air, since Naruto needs to be above his opponent for the technique to be truly effective. The attack itself is extremily powerful, where it can cause devastating destruction to the surrounding area and can cause a great deal of damage to an opponent/s, even if they should avoid a direct hit.

**(H). Raiso** (Lightning Spear): This technique allows Naruto to use the lightning power of his Zanpakauto to extend its blade to attack from long distances and adding its cutting power, it makes this attack near unblockable. Furthermore, if an opponent avoids a lethal blow from the attack, but is still is stabbed by the blade. Their body goes numb due to an electrical current which causes the muscles to go numb, making it impossible for the opponent to move. The blade can also be swung in order to cut things as well as cause fatal injuries.

**(I). Koori Kawarimi** (Ice Replacement): By using the power of his Zanpakuto, Haku is able to create and shape a large amount of ice into his exact likeness. It is very life-like as it can appear to feel pain. The technique although takes time to repair, meaning Haku would have to know in advance of an incoming attack.

**(J). Byakuya** (Arctic Night): By Stabbing both his Katana into the ground, Haku then channels his spiritual power into his swords and causes the surrounding area to freeze. After which he creates ice spikes from the frozen ground, hoping to impale his opponent, since this is a ground based attack it is easily avoided.

**(K). Hakuha** (White Wave): Haku's strongest attack. By freezing every bit of water vapour in the air in the surrounding area. Haku creates millions of small snowflakes and amasses them into a giant avalanche of snow and ice that crushes everything in its path.

Well that wrap things up for this Chapter, I hoped you all liked it. Now as you can all guess, the next Chapter will involve Naruto going against his birth mother Kushina, who is the new Lieutenant of squad thirteen. Also in the next Chapter, you'll see the release form of another of Naruto's Zanpakuto spirits, although you'll just have to wait and see which one it is.

Now I would also like to say I'm sorry about the delay with this Chapter, but unfortunately things like work and stuff goy in the way. Hence it took me some time to write this Chapter up, given how I didn't have much free time or was too tired after work to do it.

Next as to what story I'll update next, I believe I will start work on Brothers Bond and then White Fire Prince before beginning work on The Raikage.

Now as always Please read and review as I like to hear all your opinions on the Chapter or the story in general, please note that I will answer your all your reviews as I believe that authors should reply to their reviewers. Also note that any suggestions for the story are welcome and will be listen to and I will tell you what I think of them.

As for my grammar and spelling mistakes, although they may be a problem for people, I'm afraid they cannot be help and I'm doing the best I can with what I got.

Another thing to note is that flames are not welcome here as I force no-one to read my stories and if you don't like them then don't read them. Also please note that all flames will be ignored or the flamers will be flamed back.

Again sorry about the delay, but these things happen and I'll do my best to update as soon as I can.


	4. Chapter 4 Mother

**Naruto: The Rogue ****Shinigami**

**Chapter Four: Mother**

"_Thinking"_

"**Jutsu/Kido/other techniques**"

"_**Hollow/Zanpakuto talk**_"

**Disclaimer: I do not and will not, ever own Naruto, Bleach or any of their Characters!**

-Last time on Rogue Shinigami-

"_Well you gotta do what you gotta do, but before we begin, maybe you could tell me your name and what squad you're from. Since it only common courtesy to introduce yourself after someone introduces themselves._

"_My name is Uzumaki Kushina, Lieutenant of squad thirteen."_

-With Naruto and Kushina-

After hearing who his new opponent was, Naruto raised is left eyebrow in surprise. "_Uzumaki? Then that means she is from the Shinobi world and is from my Clan._"

Unfortunately before Naruto could think on the matter any further, he suddenly heard Kushina's voice cry out "Disintegrate, you black dog of Rondanini! Look upon yourself with horror and tear out your own throat…** Bakudō 9. Hōrin** (Way of Binding No.9 Disintegrating Circle)!"

As soon as she finished the incantation an orange hued tendril with spiraling yellow patterns shot out of her hand and flew towards him.

Seeing the incoming tendril, Naruto quickly drew his Tanto blade and raised his sword horizontally in front of him before yelling "**Hadō 32. **Ōkasen (Way of Destruction No.32, Yellow Fire Flash)!"

After Naruto said this, a horizontal blast of energy erupted from his Tanto and collided with the tendril, destroying it instantly before flying straight for Kushina.

"_Shit!_" Kushina thought before jumping up into the air to avoid the attack and then cry "**Bakudō 62. **Hyapporankan (Way of Binding No.62, Hundred Steps Fence)!"

Once she said this, a glowing rod of blue-white of energy appeared in her hand, where she threw it at Naruto. It then duplicates itself into a hundred more rods which rain down on the hooded boy.

Knowing he couldn't avoid all the rods in time Naruto raised hand and said "**Bakudō 81. Dankū** (Way of Binding No.81 Splitting Void)!" As soon as Naruto said this, a rectangular barrier appeared in front of him and blocked all the rods that were about to hit him.

"_What the…he can use a level 81 Kido spell__ without incantation and still have it strong enough to block my attack_. _He got some serious skill in Kido that's for sure, looks like I will have to up my game a bit" _the red headed woman thought. But as soon as she had finishing thinking this, she suddenly heard Naruto yell "**Hadō 58. Tenran **(Way of Destruction No.58, Orchid Sky)!" creating a large tornado like blast.

Seeing the wind attack coming toward her, Kushina immediately used her **Shunpo** (Flash Step) to avoid the attack. But as soon as she reappeared on the rooftop of a nearby building, she was forced to jump away from a blast of red energy.

After avoiding the attack, Kushina the looked up and saw Naruto standing above her in mid-air. But before she could make any kind of attack, Naruto disappeared and reappeared right in front of her and hit her in the gut with the bottom end of his Tanto and followed up with a spinning kick to the side.

Recovering quickly Kushina attempted to hit him with a **Hadō 33. Sōkatsui** (Way of Destruction No.33 Blue Fireball). But Naruto was just as quick and blocked the blue energy ball with a **Bakudō 39.** **Enkōsen** (Way of Destruction No.39, Round Lock Fan).

After blocking the attack, Naruto then used his high **Shunpo** skilled to appear on her left side and slashed at her. But to his surprise the blade went right through her.

"_Crap, __**Utsusemi**__ (Cicada)_" Naruto thought before Kushina appeared behind him holding her Zanpakuto to his next.

"Looks like you lose" Kushina with a smirk.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that" replied Naruto, before he faded away, surprising the red headed Shinigami.

"_Shit, he can use __**Utsusemi**__ too_" Kushina thought.

"I'm impressed" Naruto said from a hidden location "I didn't expect that you could use **Utsusemi**, I'm guessing you were with second division for some time."

"I was with them for about five years until I became I seated officer" Kushina answered, while looking around for her opponent.

"I see, I guess that would make sense, especially since you are from area 36, otherwise known as the Shinobi World."

When Naruto said this a look of surprise appeared on her face, "How did you know that?"

"I wasn't sure until now exactly, but your surname pretty much gave you away, plus I met up with two other Shinigami who were from the Shinobi World as well, their names were Haku and Zabuza."

"Wait! Are you saying you fought both Haku and Zabuza and defeated them?"

"Pretty much, they put up a decent fight, but sadly they weren't a match for me in the end" Naruto replied. After which he then appeared on the rooftop of a tall nearby building overlooking Kushina.

After Naruto declared that he defeated both Haku and Zabuza and appeared on the rooftop of the building. A large frown appeared on Kushina's face, realizing that Naruto was even more dangerous than she originally thought if he defeated both Zabuza and Haku.

She of course knew both of them personally, as after they first joined the Seireitei, she sought them out after hearing about them, in the hope of learning any news of her son. Sadly though, neither Zabuza nor Haku had heard of Naruto, but they were at least able to tell her than Konoha was still standing, giving her hope that he son was alive.

"Before we begin any further I would like to make you an offer" Naruto said.

"What sort of offer?" Kushin asked with a growing frown.

"There are some questions I would like to ask you about you and your Clan the Uzumaki."

"Why do you want to know? And how do you even know about my Clan."

"I know quite a bit about the Shinobi world, since like you I come from it, although unlike you I'm still alive."

"But that's impossible a normal living person cannot possess the powers of a Shinigami" Kushina stated.

"Well you'll find that I'm not exactly a normal person, in fact I'm not a normal Shinigami either."

"What do you mean by that?"

"So you don't know do you?" Naruto asked. "But then again I guess I shouldn't be surprised, since no-brow and pretty boy didn't know either."

"What do you mean? What don't I know and what exactly do you mean by you not being a normal Shinigami?"

"Well if you want to know so badly I guess you just have to agree to my proposal. If you answer my questions about you and your Clan, I will tell you everything about the Soul Society's involvement with the Shinobi, including its link to the Uzumaki Clan."

When Kushina heard this she frowned deeply as she didn't what to think? Since clearly her opponent knew a great deal about the Shinobi World and quite possible hold information that she could use, like find a way to enter the Shinobi World. But on the other hand, it could be all a trick, getting her to lower her guard and giving him an opportunity to take her out.

After a minute or so of deep thought Kushina finally came to a decision. "Your offer is very interesting, but I have a counter offer."

"Which is?" the hooded boy asked.

"You surrender now, and come in with me quietly and answer my questions, and I won't beat the information out of you myself" Kushina stated as she readied her Zanpakuto.

Sighing deeply Naruto could only shake his head in disappointment. "Huuhhh, I tried being civilised, but it seems that we've reached an impasse."

At the same time he also thought, "_This is exactly why I don't date red heads, waaayyy too emotional and hot-headed._"

-Enter Bleach OST Senna-

"Fine then, I guess we'll have to do this the hard way" Kushina replied, where she then held her Zanpakuto up to her face, holding it sideways and ran her two front fingers along the side of the blade, while saying "Ignite, Tamamo-no-Mae (The Beautiful Fox Witch)!"

As soon as Kushina said this Naruto felt a large pulse of Spiritual pressure emanate from the red headed lieutenant.

"_Damn, her spiritual power is pretty strong_" Naruto thought, as he saw large amounts of spiritual energy leaking from her body and her Zanpakuto glowing bright red.

Eventually the Zanpkauto stopped glowing and took the shape of a large crimson bladed broadsword with a rapier-style hilt shaped like wings and a dark blue gem in the center of the hilt and a guard around the handle. Yet despite its great size Kushina didn't seem the slightest bit affected and easily held it in her right hand. Meaning that it was either lighter than it looked or that Kushina was stronger than she appeared. (1)

"_So that her Zanpakuto's Shikai_ (Initial Release)" Naruto thought, but before he could think any further on the matter. Kushina suddenly disappeared and reappeared right in front of him.

Acting fast, Naruto immediately brought his Tanto sword up, blocking a strong slash from Kushina. But unfortunately he was caught off guard by the force of the slash, where the attack was much stronger than Naruto expected and was forced all the way back to the other end of the roof.

"_Shit… Her strength has increased! Is it because of releasing her Shikai or has she been holding back until now?_" Naruto thought as he struggled to keep Kushina from pushing him off the roof.

But just when Naruto thought things couldn't get any worse, Kushina said "**Kaen** (Blaze)!" (A) As soon as she said this, flames erupted from her sword and covered the blade.

"_Shit!_" Naruto thought when he saw this, as she could feel the intense heat of the flames from the sword on his face and from his own sword, which was starting to heat up.

Knowing he was at a disadvantage and needed to do something, Naruto gave Kushina a swift kick to the knee causing the woman to be momentarily distracted from pushing him off the roof.

Once Kushina was distracted, Naruto then quickly used his **Shunpo** to move away from Kushina and appear at his original position on the roof, (behind Kushina).

Acting fast, Kushina spun around to face the hooded boy and lifted her large sword over her head and began to twirl it around before eventually swinging it downward and yelling "**K****itsune Bi** (Fox Fire)!" (B)

After doing this a massive blast of Fire in the shape of a fox's head erupted from Kushina's sword and flew towards Naruto at frightening speed.

"Fuck me!" cursed Naruto, when he saw the attack coming forwards him and used Dankū to form a barrier to block the attack.

When the large fire attack collided with Naruto's barrier, the hooded blonde was forced to raise his arm to protect his face from the heat of the flames.

Even after the attack split into several large streams of fire and enveloped several of the building behind Naruto in flames. Kushina continued to press on her attack, sending more flames, until eventually Naruto's barrier could take no more and began to crack.

"_Impossible!_" Naruto thought in shock before his barrier broke and he was enveloped in flames.

Not long after the flames consumed Naruto, they began to die down, thus allowing Kushina to look for him in the hope that he hadn't been killed, since she had questions for him.

But just when she thought he had be turned to ash by her attack, a dark figure suddenly appeared behind her and slashed at her.

-End Bleach OST Senna-

Luckily though, Kushina had caught a glimpse of the figure at the corner of her eye and was able to use **Shunpo** to move out of the way in time. But she did receive a slight cut of her sword arm that bled lightly.

After avoiding the attack, Kushina reappeared at the other end of the rooftop and stood opposite her assailant. Who unsurprisingly turned out to be Naruto, who had barely been able to escape the attack and looked to be a bit singed.

"Damn that was to close, if I had been any slower I would has been toast" muttered Naruto as he had barely been able to escape the attack with his **Shunpo**.

"Not bad, I have to admit you're even faster than I first thought" Kushina said after looking at her arm and seeing that it was only a shallow cut.

"You're not so bad yourself; I have to admit I didn't think your attack could break through my barrier, very impressive. I guess I can't afford to underestimate you."

"Damn straight you can't" Kushina replied before she charged forward and attempted to slash at Naruto, who was able to skilfully deflect her sword and attempted to slash at her.

Acting fast Kushina ducked up the sword and then spun around and attempted to slash at the hooded boy from right side. But missed as he jumped up into the air and landed a few feet from her.

Undeterred, Kushina jumped into the air and yelled "**Kaen**!" once again igniting her sword in flames and attempted to a downward slash down on Naruto's head.

Knowing he didn't have much time, Naruto immediately raised his Tanto blade up to block the strike, which was much stronger than Naruto had predicted.

It was so great that it the force of the strike formed a small crater around Naruto and nearly caused him to fall through the roof.

Fortunately Naruto was still able to withstand the attack and pushed Kushina back, causing her to land a few feet away from him. But before he could make any kind of counterattack, the red headed Lieutenant reengaged the Rogue Shinigami and unleashed a series of lighting fast strikes and slashes, keeping Naruto on the defensive and forcing him back to the edge of the rooftop.

Unwilling to let Kushina control the battle any longer, Naruto decided to force the elder woman back, where after blocking another of her slashes with his Tanto. He pushed the red headed Shinigami away from him and unleashed his own series of attacks on her, forcing her to be on the defensive this time.

Seeing where this was going, Kushina quickly decided to gain some distance from her opponent and jumped up into the air and fix some of the spirit particles in the air to her feet and used it to stand in the air.

Not wanting to give Kushina the high ground, Naruto quickly followed after the older woman and reengaged her in a fierce sword battle, where he eventually forced her down. But before Kushina could hit the roof below, she was able to stop herself and pointed her sword up at him before yelling "**Hi no Hana **(Scarlet Flower Petals)!" (C)

As soon as she said this, a dozen or so small fireballs erupted from the tip of her sword and flew towards Naruto at high speed.

Not wasn't any time, Naruto quickly evaded most of the fireballs and used his sword to defect the few he could not. But to his surprise he saw the fireballs he had avoided moments ago, circle around and attack him from all directions.

Knowing he couldn't move out of the way in time, Naruto tried to deflect the incoming fireballs with his Tanto sword, but was quickly overwhelmed.

After the fireballs hit Naruto, there was a large explosion of smoke and fire, after which Kushina saw Naruto come out of the smoke and fall to the ground. But just when she thought she had won the battle, she saw the body of her opponent revert into a large piece of broken stone.

"_What the…?_" Kushina thought in confusion before she caught a flash of light just above her and barely blocked a powerful downward sword strike from above with her sword.

When the female Lieutenant looked up, she was surprised to see her opponent, who smirked underneath his hood and said "Surprised to see me?"

Before Kushina could even respond to this, Naruto delivered a sharp kick to her chest followed by another powerful sword strike, which Kushina was barely able to block before being sent her falling to the roof below them.

After crashing down to the roof, Kushina slowly picked herself up out of the crater holding her stomach in pain.

Eventually she got back on her feet and found her hooded opponent standing opposite her at the right hand corner of the rooftop, smirking.

When she saw him, the red headed woman glared in anger and confusion, as she recognised the technique he had used.

"That technique you used to avoid my attack, that was **Kawarimi no Jutsu** (Body Replacement technique). How can you do that? Even if you were a living person from my world and had the powers of a Shingami, you shouldn't be able to use Ninjutsu."

"Oh so now you want to talk!" Naruto remarked, as she sheathed his Tanto back onto his leg sheath and saw Kushina glare angrily at him.

"I told you before I'm not a normal Shinigami. I am a Shinobi, Shingami hybrid, where I have the powers of a Shinigami and can use Chakra, which as you know allows me to preform Ninjutsu and other Shinobi techniques."

"A Shinobi Shinigami hybrid, but how is that even possible?" Kushina asked in shock, since a living person having the powers of a Shinigami was startling enough. But to also have the ability to use Chakra as well, was something Kushina thought to be impossible.

"Well there is actually n good explanation towards me being a Shinobi, Shingami hybrid" Naruto answered.

"Which is?"

"Well…you see…the thing is I don't really feel like telling you, since you slapped my earlier offer away" Naruto replied with a cheeky grin.

Angered by this, Kushin raised her blade up again and intended get her answers from him, even if she had to beat them out of him.

Seeing this, Naruto frowned as he knew he what he had to do, "_Damnit she no easy opponent, for a Lieutenant her Zanpkauto has a great deal of power. If I keep fighting her with just my Kido and my Ninjutsu, I'll just drag the fight out and by the time I beat her, I would probably have half the __Seireitei on me. Then again, red here is no slouch and I could lose if I don't get serious_" Naruto thought with a frown. "_I didn't want to come to this, especially since it's only been a couple of hours since my battle with no-brown and pretty boy but I've got no choice_."

At the same time Kushina saw her opponent reach behind his lower back, inside his hooded trench coat. He then pulled out an odd looking wooden sword handle, which had no blade on it or a guard and a slightly large bottom at the end of the hilt with three red gems on it.

"_What's that?_" Kushina thought with some curiosity.

"Now then Kushina-san allow me to show you what it is like to face me when I use my Zanpakuto.

"What?" Kushina asked in surprise, "Wait isn't that sword you have been using early your Zanpakuto?"

"Oh no" Naruto replied with a small smile, "As you can see when my Zanpakuto is in its sealed state, it's not very useful in a fight. So I use my Tanto here and I only release my Zanpakuto when I have to."

Once he finished explaining Naruto then raised his Zanpakuto and thought, "_I'm going to need your power…__Watatsumi _(Sea God)"

-Flashback Several Years Ago-

For the past three hours an eight year old Naruto had been running around Urahara's underground training area avoiding blow after blow from his most terrifying and deadly opponent yet. One who even Urahara feared and who Naruto had fought many times before but could never defeat.

After avoiding another deadly blow from his opponent Naruto used the dust cloud created by the attack as cover and hid behind a large boulder.

Panting heavily, Naruto tried to think of a way in how he was going to defeat his opponent, knowing how dangerous this person was. But when Naruto moved to the side of the boulder to see if he could see any sign of his opponent, he failed to notice a looming figure sneaking up from behind.

Just as Naruto looked out from behind the boulder, a female voice suddenly yelled "BOO!" causing the young Shinobi Shingami to scream in fright and jump ten feet into the air.

When he landed back on the ground, Naruto quickly turned to the person who had snuck up on him and was now laughing her ass off.

"Damn you Kaa-chan, do you want to give me a heart an attack" Naruto yelled angrily as he glared at his laughing mother.

"Oh come on Naru-cha…hahahaha…don't be like that, besides I couldn't help myself…hahahaha…the look on your face was just priceless…hahahaha" Yoruichi said between laughs.

"Well hah hah, you got me" Naruto replied with a annoyed glare as he felt like he lost ten years of his life with just that scare.

"Now Naru-chan don't be like that, this is for your own good. Remember the goal is to try and hit me, but all you've been doing is running away from me."

"I could hit you if you would let me use Raiō (Thunder King)."

"Maybe, but that would be missing the point as we are trying to help you learn the names of your other two spirits" Yoruichi replied, making her adopted son glare at her, since he knew she was right.

"Fine then let's try this!" Naruto yelled where he changed forward with his left fist raised, while holding his sealed Zanpakuto in his right hand. But when he went to hit his mother, he passed right through her.

"Ow, Damnit" cursed Naruto as he crashed into the boulder that was behind his mother and realizing that his mother used **Utsusemi**.

"That's better but not good enough" the dark skinned woman.

"_Crap, how can I beat Kaa-cha, she just too strong and fast to hit, I need more power, I need to become stronger_" Naruto thought in frustration as he refused to give up.

"_**Then Perhaps it's time I led you my strength**_" spoke a familiar male voice which sound different to him.

-Inside Naruto Mind-

After hearing the familiar male voice from inside his head, the Naruto suddenly found himself standing on the surface of water. When he looked around he realized he was in the middle of a vast ocean with a clear blue sky above

"Where am I?" Naruto asked himself as he looked the vast ocean, "Is this the inner world of one of my spirits.

"_**You are correct, this is my world**_" the same voice from earlier replied from behind Naruto.

When Naruto turned he was surprised to see a strange unfamiliar person.

He was a tall man with short white hair and two pointed looking horns sticking out of his head. He had an attractive feminine looking face and wore a dark blue outfit, with sky blue armour over it that was shaped like dragon scales and had bat-like wings on his back. He also carried a medium size double ended sword with curved tips. (2)

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"_**Have you forgotten me already Naruto-kun?**_" the man asked with an amused smile.

Confused at how the strange person knew his name, Naruto was about to ask who the person was again. But before he could, he suddenly realized who the man was given his surroundings.

"Wait! You can't be that Water Dragon guy, can you?"

"_**Correct again**_" the Zanpakuto spirit replied with a smile, pleased that Naruto had figured out who he was.

"But why are you so different?" Naruto asked in confusion, since he couldn't understand the Zanpakuto spirit's new appearance.

"_**Zanpakuto can take any form they wish, this is my human form. The form that you saw earlier was my true form. I decided to take this form, as I thought it would be more comfortable for you to speak to me and less intimidating.**_"

After the spirit had finish explaining his new appearance, Naruto had to admit he was a bit more comfortable with his spirit new appearance, as his true form was very intimidating. He was also very appreciative towards his Zanpakuto spirit for being so considerate.

"_**So tell me Naruto do you think you are ready to learn my name and use my power?**_" the former Water Dragon asked with a serious look.

"I am" Naruto replied with confidence.

"_**I see, then tell me why is it that you desire power?**_"

"I want to become strong" Naruto answered.

"_**And why is that you want to become strong? Do you have a reason, is it because you want to be strong to fight and destroy Hollows or is it because you want to be strong for the simple sake of being strong?**_"

"I want to be strong to protect those I care about like Kaa-chan, Uncle Sandal-hat and Uncle Moustache (Naruto's nickname for Tessai) and other people who can't help themselves."

"_**I see**_" replied the spirit with a blank look before it broke into a smile. "_**I acknowledge and accept your resolve and will tell you my name and lend you my power."**_

-Real World-

After returning to the real world, Naruto found himself once again facing his mother again; he then raised you his Zanpakuto and said, "You said I need to do better Kaa-chan, well how about this!"

"_**Now Naruto, show her the true power of the sea**_"

"Let The Waves Rise and Crash and the Oceans Roar... Watatsumi!" Naruto roared after which one of the gems of his sword hilt glowed green, and a massive burst of spiritual power erupted from Naruto, forcing his adopted mother to take a step back in surprise.

After taking a few steps back, Yoruichi saw a large spinning water spout appear around Naruto, blocking her view of him. She was even force to raise her arm up so to shield her face from the high velocity water that was came from the swirling water spout.

Eventually the water spout died down, where when Yoruichi lower her arm and looked towards her adopted son. She saw that he was now holding a medium size double ended sword with curved tips.

"_Looks like you finally did it Naru-chan_" Youichi remarked inside her mind with a small smile.

As soon as the water died down Naruto then started to twirl it in his right hand where it generated even more water before swing it downward and unleashing a powerful blast of water, moving at high speed.

When Yoruichi saw the attack coming towards her, she prepared to move out of the way. But before she could do anything she saw the large blade of water spilt into several dozen smaller crescent shape blades of water, traveling at even greater speed.

Surprised by this, Yoruichi barely had time to react and narrowly avoided the deadly wave of flying water blades.

After Yoruichi avoided the attack, Naruto fell to his knees with exhaustion, as releasing Watatsumi had taken a lot out of him and he had used nearly all his remaining power on that attack.

As soon as Naruto fell to his knee, his adopted mother appeared in front of him and helped him up on to his knees.

"Good work Naru-chan you pass" Yoruchi said as she smiled down at her young son after he was back on his feet.

"What? But I didn't hit you."

"Actually you did" Yoruichi said where she indicated to the small cut on her right arm sleeve.

Although making a small cut on Yoruichi didn't seem like much, it meant a lot to Naruto since it showed that he was one step closer to reaching his mother and one day surpassing her.

"I think we've done enough for one day Naru-chan, how about we go out for Ramen to celebrate unlocking another one of your Zanpakuto's abilities.

"Yea! Ramen!" cheered Naruto as he felt his second wind coming at the thought of having Ramen. After which the two headed back up to Unahara's shop.

-End Flashback-

After taking out his Zanpakuto, Naruto's eyes began to glow electric blue, while one of the gems of on his sword handle glowed bright green.

"Let The Waves Rise and Crash and the Oceans Roar... Watatsumi!"

-Enter Bleach OST Guitar III-

As soon as Naruto yelled the release command for the second form of his Zanpakuto a large swirling water spout appear around Naruto, blocking Kushina's view of him. At the same time the red headed Shinigami notice that storm clouds had formed above them, making it look like it was going to rain soon.

"_What power_" Kushina thought in amazement as the power she was sensing coming from the hooded boy was easily on the level of a captain. "_This is bad, he has a water type Zanpakuto, add that to this power and he could be serious trouble._"

-Elsewhere in the Seireitei-

Not far from where Naruto had his battle with Zabuza and Haku, the former captain of Squad two Yoruichi was searching for any sigh of her son, knowing that he had long since gone from here.

She of course had to be careful since there were many members from the fourth division, the twelfth division, the Shinigami Research and Development Institute and the Onmitsukidō (Stealth Squad) also investigating the area.

As she continued to search for any trace of Naruto in her cat form, she and the other Shingami suddenly sense a large build of Spiritual power and pressure come from the distance.

"Hey can you sense that power?" one Shinigami from the fourth division asked.

"Yea" replied a member from the twelfth division, "It's incredible"

"Do you think it's one of the captains fighting one of the Ryoka?" the fourth division member asked, since the power they were sensing was at the level of a captain.

"No it isn't" a member of the Shinigami Research and Development Institute suddenly said as she held up a device that was seemly registering the Spiritual power.

"But how could it not be? Only captain level Shingami are this powerful" said them member from the twelfth division.

"Because according to these readings, the Spiritual power doesn't register with any of the other captains spiritual energy. But it does match the remnant spiritual energy that I am picking up from here."

"Wait! Are you saying that the person we are sensing is the Ryoka who defeated third seat Momochi Zabuza and fifth seat Yuki Haku?"

"Yes" replied the female Shinigami.

"Then we most go!" one of the Onmitsukidō members said, who had been listening in on the conversation, where he and the rest of his unit sped off to Naruto's direction. Although they were already well behind their former division captain, who had long since left after sensing Naruto's spiritual power.

-With Naruto and Kushina-

Soon after it erupted, the Water sprout around Naruto died down, allowing Kushina to seen her hooded opponent again. Who was now holding a medium size double bladed sword with curved tips.

Once the water sprout died down, Naruto struck first where he swung his sword down and yelled "**Mizu no Tsurugi** (Water Blade)!" (D)

As soon as Naruto did this a fast moving blade of water sprung from the tip of one of his sword's blades and sped towards Kushina a phenomenal speed.

"_Fuck_" Kushina thought as she the water coming towards her, cutting through the rooftop like a hot knife through butter.

Wasting no time Kushina quickly used **Shunpo** to narrowly avoid the water attack, which continued to speed by her and cut through a nearby building and split it in two.

When she reappeared on another building roof she had a large gash on her right arm, as even with **Shunpo**, she couldn't fully avoid the high speed attack.

"_Damnit that was too close_" the red head thought as she held her sword arm painful and had a concern look on her face when she saw the now spit building.

Before she could think any further on the matter, she suddenly saw Naruto appear above her and swing his sword down again and yell "**Mizu no Tsurugi**!" again. But this time when the water blade erupted from one of the blade tips of his Zanpakuto, the Water blade spilt into several dozen smaller blades all moving a freighting speed.

"Shit!" Kushina cursed again knowing she couldn't avoid this attack, Kushina quickly raised her Zanpakuto up and yelled "Kongōbaku (Adamantine Blast)!" created a massive ball of red energy and firing it at the incoming water blades.

When the two attacks collided, there was a large explosion causing both attacks to be destroyed. But as soon as the smoke was starting to die down, Kushina heard Naruto's voice from behind the smoke shouting "**Hisame** (Chilling Rain)!" (E)

After hearing this, Kushina saw a barrage of pointed ice spikes falling towards her.

Acting fast, the former Kunoichi of Konoha activated her Zanapakuto where the red blade ignited in flames again.

Once the blade of her sword was covered in flames, Kushina then levitated her sword and used the **Tenran** kido spell to create a tornado-like blast. That enhanced her sword's flames, creating flame tornado, which melted the ice spikes instantly and force Naruto to move away to avoid the blast.

But as soon as the attack ended Naruto landed on another building opposite Kushina and twirled his sword around a bit in his hand. After which he then swung it down again and yelling "**Mizu no Ya** (Water Arrow)!" creating a massive wave of thousands of small water arrows that appeared above Kushina and rain down on her.

Not wasting any time Kushina quickly pointed her Zanpakuto up toward the falling water arrows and shouted "**Hi no Hana!**"

As soon as she did thing several small blasts of fire erupted from the tip of her sword and flew towards the hail of water arrows. Creating several small explosions and destroying most of the water arrows as well as given Kushina enough time move out of the way of the remaining water arrows.

But the very moment she moved out of the way of the remaining water arrows, she was forced to spin around and deflect an incoming object with her large sword.

After deflecting the object Kushina looked around for it, where she saw it fly past her from the corner of her left eye.

When she turned, Kushina saw the object she had deflected was Naruto's sword, which returned to his hand before he twirled in his hand again and threw it at her.

As the sword spun towards her, Kushina saw it be enveloped by the water it was creating and turn into a large high speed Water disk.

Quickly bringing her sword up again Kushina prepared to block the attack with her blade. But instead at the last second, the spinning water disk turned and came at her from the left side. (G)

"_Motherfucker!_" Kushina cursed inside her mind, before she was forced to jump backwards to avoid the deadly spinning disk.

Despit avoiding the spinning disk Kushina received a shallow cut across her stomach. But despite her injury, Kushina moved forward, seeing that Naruto was now without his Zanpakuto and was vulnerable to attack.

But before she could reach him, Naruto waved his hand around and maneuverer his spinning Zanpakuto to come at Kushina from behind.

But just when the spinning disk was about to sever Kushina's upper half from her lower half. The red headed woman jumped down into the gap between the building she was on and the building Naruto was on, allowing the spinning disk to fly past her and head straight for its owner.

Seeing this, Naruto immediately brought his right hand up and causing the spinning sword to stop in mid-air, mere inches from his hand

When Kushina reappeared back on her rooftop, she was of course surprised to see Naruto still in one piece. She had seen the spinning sword manoeuvring around behind her, and had planned to jump down into the gap between the two buildings, believing that Naruto would be cut in two by his own weapon.

After Kushina reappeared on the rooftop opposite him, Naruto then had his still spinning sword turn sideways, where it began to generate even more water and Naruto yelled out "**Mizu Matsuri** (Water Festival)!"

After Naruto said this a massive Vortex of Water erupted from the spinning sword and flew straight for Kushina. Who could not avoid the attack in time and was hit dead on by the large stream of water, sending her flying off the building roof and through another building that was behind her.

When the attack ended, Kushina was left in a pretty bad shape, she was currently lying on the remains of the wall she had been blasted through, her uniform was in shambles. She was covered in bruises and cuts that were bleeding profoundly and she felt like she had a few broken ribs. But despite all these injuries she wasn't out of the fight yet, where she used her Zanapkuto to slowly pick herself up from the rumble.

Once she was back on her feet Kushina saw her hooded opponent appear on the edge of the building rooftop with his sword back in hand, looking down at her with cheeky smirk.

"Ready to call it quits or are you hunger for more?"

Annoyed by this, the red headed Lieutenant lifted her sword up and started to channel more Spiritual energy into it, causing it to be engulf in flames.

"Not on your life!" Kushina replied before twirling her sword above her end and swinging it down and yelling "**Kitsune Bi**!" creating a massive stream of fire with the head of a fox.

"_Crap!_" Naruto thought when he saw the fire attack and jumped high into the air to avoid the attack, which destroyed the buidling roof. But as soon as he reappeared in the sky above her, Kushina had the Fire fox change direction and head straight for him.

Seeing the large fire attack heading for him. Naruto quickly brought his sword up and had it leviate in front of him. He then had spin around like a fan and generate a large amount of Water and shouted "**Suiryū** (Water Dragon)!" After which and massive Dragon made out of Water erupted from the spinning sword and headed straight for the incoming Fire fox.

When the two attacks collided there was a massive explosion, where both attacks negated one another and the water reverted into steam from the heat of the flames. But before the steam could begin to even fade away, Naruto began to twirl his double ended sword around and gather the steam around him.

Once he had gather most of the steam with his sword, he swung his sword down again and yelled "**Jōki Bakuryū** (Steam Burst Dragon)!"

As soon as Naruto did this the steam flew towards Kushina at high speed in the shape of a giant Dragon's head.

Seeing the massive attack heading for her, the red headed Shingami tried to get away, but the attack was coming in too fast and was too big to avoid, where she was caught in the explosion of the attack when it hit the ground.

-End Bleach OST Guitar III-

After the explosion ended, much of the surrounding area below was covered in a thick cloud of steam, blocking Naruto view of the ground.

Curious to see what happened to the red headed woman, Naruto **Shunpo **down to the ground, where he cautiously moved through the warm steam and searched for any sign of Kushina.

As Naruto looked around the area the steam slowly began to fade away, allowing him to see some of the ruined buildings that he been destroyed by his pervious attack.

But before long he was forced to jump away, as his senses alerted him of danger.

As soon as he moved away, a red bladed sword appeared out of the steam and swung through the space where his head was a moment ago.

After narrowly escaping with his head still attached, Naruto looked up to see a badly injured Kushina standing in front of him.

Kushina was in fairly bad shape, she was panting heavily, her uniform was even in worse shape than it was in earlier, where it was barely holding together. Her hair was badly singed and she was covered in dried blood and had several severe second degree burns most likely caused by the red hot steam.

Seeing her like this Naruto frowned since it was obvious she needed medical treatment

"I suggest that you quit now, you're in no shape to fight any further, if you give up now I will let you go and you can get some medical treatment for your injuries."

Gnashing her teeth angrily Kushina lifted her Zanpakuto and started to twirl it around above head and said "Not a chance!" and then stabbed her sword into the ground and roared "**Hibashira** (Fire Pillar)!" (K)

When Kushina stabbed her sword into the ground, Naruto felt the ground begin to shake, and multiple pillars of fire started to burst out of the ground around Naruto in variable angles, trapping him in the middle before exploding in one giant blast of Fire.

After the explosion, Kushina fell to her knees panting heavily, as if she had just finished a marathon. The attack had taken a lot out of her and had used up a large portion of her remaining spiritual energy. But when the flames died down from the explosion, instead of seeing Naruto's chard remains, she was surprised to see Naruto unharmed and inside a small yellow kido barrier.

"_Hooooo, too close_" Naruto thought as the flames died down, as he had just managed to put up the kido barrier preventing him from being roasted like an overcooked turkey.

Once the flames had all died down, Naruto lowered his barrier and looked over at Kushina, who had just gotten back on her feet again.

Wanting to end this fight now, Naruto used his **Shunpo** to appear right in front of Kushina and punch her hard in the stomach, causing her to double over. He then followed up with a spinning back kick, sending her flying sideways and crashing into a nearby ruin wall.

-Enter Bleach OST Invasion-

But to Naruto's surprise, Kushina slowly got back onto her feet after being sent through the wall.

"Give up" Naruto said, not understanding why the red headed woman was so stubborn and wouldn't surrender. "You can't beat me!"

"I won't, as you haven't beaten me yet!" Kushina replied with a defiant smirk, and spat out some blood and lifted her sword up. She then slid her fingers across the side of her sword, causing it to glow bright red, after which she then twirled the sword above her head.

As she did this the blade once again ignited into flames where she then swung it down and stabbed the ground with it and roared "**Kureizī hi** (Wild Fire)!", where a massive wall of flames erupted from the ground.

The flames were about thirty feet high and stretched almost a hundred yards in length and like a giant tsunami wave, headed straight for him, destroying everything that was in its path.

When Naruto saw this he couldn't believe his eyes and the enormity of the attack. Knowing he only had a few seconds; Naruto quickly used **Dankū** to place a barrier in front of him. He then used **Tozanshō** (Inverse Mountain Crystal) to create an inverted pyramid-shaped barrier around him. As an added defence he then added a smaller barrier inside the pyramid.

Not far from where Kushina and Naruto where fighting, Yoruichi the Onmitsukidō members who was not far behind her saw the massive wave of fire erupt from the ground.

"What is that?" one of the Onmitsukidō members asked.

"That is Lieutenant Uzuamki **Kureizī hi** attack, she must be the one fighting the Ryoka" anwered the team leader.

"How can you be so certain?" another Onmitsukidō member asked.

"Because, I have seen her use it before in battle, where she wiped out over a hundred hollows. It's her strongest attack and would only use it in the most dire situations, due to how much spiritual energy it takes."

"Then that means she is in trouble" the same Onmitsukidō member said.

"Yes, which is why we must hurry" the team leader said.

"_Damnit!_" Yoruichi thought when she saw the wave of Fire appear and envelope the surrounding area. When she saw this, she cursed herself for not turning to her human former, since she wasn't as fast in her cat form. "_Please be alright Naruto_"

-With Naruto and Kushina-

As soon as Naruto had placed all his barriers up, the massive wave of fire consumed him and his barriers. The first to fall was the **Dankū** barrier; the second was the **Tozanshō** barrier which didn't last near as long as the first barrier. The last barrier held out a little longer than the other two, but like the others eventually fell and enveloped Naruto.

-End Bleach OST Invasion-

When the attack final ended, Kushina collapsed on the ground, utterly drain of her spiritual energy and completely exhausted. After falling to the ground, her Zanapkuto returned to its original sealed state, drained of energy as well.

Using the last of her strength, Kushina lifted her head up to see if there was any sign of her opponent.

And as she expected there was none, all she saw was a hundred yard long scorched flat plain, void of buildings or anyone else, everything that her **Kureizī hi** attack hit was reduced to ash.

When Kushina saw this, the red headed woman smirked and said "Heh, looks like I win."

"Oh I would be so sure of that" a familiar male voice said, before a pair of black pants appeared in front of Kushina.

When Kushina saw this, she looked up she shocked to see the hooded boy standing in front of her. Holding his Zanpakuto, which had returned to its sealed state since Kushina had no more energy to fight with.

"No…it's not possible…there's no way you could have out run my attack and your barriers were destroyed. They couldn't have protected you from my attack."

"Oh those barriers weren't there to protect me. I created them so they would buy me some time. I knew that my barriers wouldn't be strong enough to withstand your attack, which was very impressive I might add. I created them so that they would give me enough time to create a teleportation spell and transport me away from your attack."

When Kushina heard this, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. But as shocked as she was with how Naruto avoided her final attack. What she saw next took her very breath away.

For when Naruto finished speaking a strong gust of wind erupted and blew his hood off his head, revealing his spikey blonde hair and the rest of his face.

When Kushina saw Naruto's face, she instantly recognised it, the same bright spikey blonde hair and blue eyes that belonged to her beloved husband Minato and the same round face and eye shape that she had. She could even see the faint traces of whisker marks on his cheeks, which could only be seen if you looked carefully.

Even after all these years she could still recognise her only child.

"Naru…" Kushina tried to say, but her breath got caught in her throat as she could not find the words to express her joy at seeing her son. Tears of bliss fell from her eyes, where if she had the energy she would have enveloped her son in a strong hug and never let him go again.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked, seeing Kushina crying and not knowing the reason why.

Kushina of course did not answer as she was still at a loss for words as to why she was seeing her son here of all places and continued to stare teary eyed at him.

Before Naruto could even ask again as to why Kushina was crying, Naruto suddenly felt a presence appear behind him.

When he turned he was surprised to see his adopted mother Yoruichi appear.

"Ka-chan!"

"Naruto are you alright? Are you hurt?" the female Shingami asked in her cat form.

"Yea I'm fine, you don't have to worry" the blonde replied as he kneed down to talk to his adopted mother.

At the same time Naruto's other mother was reeling over the shock of her son calling a talking cat mom.

"I'm glad, but who is she?" Yoruichi asked when she looked over to Kushina, who stared back at her.

"Her name is Uzumaki Kushina and she is the Lieutenant the thirteenth division, or at least that is what she said.

"Uzumaki?" Yoruichi said in surprise while ignoring the fact that her adopted son defeated a Lieutenant with little harm to himself.

"Yea, she may know something about the place you took me from and maybe my birth parents" Naruto said. Since Yoruichi had long since told him that she had adopted him and although it did not change how he felt towards her, since he would always regard her as his mother, regardless of blood. He was still curious towards his birth parents, or to be exact his birth mother, as he knew a bit about his father from his Yoruichi, but knew nothing about his birth mother.

"Naruto I know you have questions but now is not the time, we need to leave here now! The Onmitsukidō is on the way and will be here any seconds. Also your battle has caught a lot of attention and a captain may be on the way here."

After hearing this he knew his adopted mother was right, for as strong as he was, he wasn't sure if he could survive going against a captain level Shingami, especially if it was one of the more senior members.

"But what about her?" Naruto asked as he turned to Kushina, where for a moment he thought about bringing her with them, so that he could answer some of his questions.

"We'll leave her here, she'll be alright, the Onmitsukidō or the other Shingami that are heading this way will take care of her."

Reluctantly Naruto agreed, knowing that if they took her with them, she would only slow them down. He then turned to Kushina one last time and said "Seeya Red… nice meeting you."

Hearing this Kushina tried to stop them, but all she could do was say "Wait...Don't…Go…Naruto." But by then the two had **Shunpo** away and Kushina was left alone, and soon lost consciousness.

When the Onmitsukidō arrived moments later, they found Kushina lying on the ground unconscious, he face covered in tears and mumbling the same word again and again. "Naruto."

N/A

Well that's Chapter four of Rogue Shingami done, hoped you all enjoyed the battle between Kushina and Naruto.

Now as you can guess there will be one more fight, which will reveal the abilities of Naruto's final Zanpakuto and in this battle Naruto will come face to face with his mother's student.

Yep that's right Naruto will be facing off with Soifon, so you can expect an intense battle of speed and fighting skill. Not to mention Naruto will meet up with another powerful adversary and will have to use all his Shinobi skills to survive.

Also in the next Chapter you will see how the other captains will react to the news of a Rogue Shingami, who also is a Shinobi Shingami hybrid. So expect a lot to happen in the next update.

Now before any of you ask I will try to update the same time next week and as for what story, well I'm afraid you'll just have to wait and see. But again I hope you all enjoyed the Chapter.

As always Please read and review as I like to hear all your opinions on the Chapter or the story in general, please note that I will answer all your reviews as I believe that authors should reply to their reviewers. Also note that any suggestions for the story are welcome and will be listen to and I will tell you what I think of them.

As for my grammar and spelling mistakes, although they may be a problem for people, I'm afraid they cannot be help and I'm doing the best I can with what I got.

Another thing to note is that flames are not welcome here as I force no-one to read my stories and if you don't like them then don't read them. Also please note that all flames will be ignored or the flamers will be flamed back.

Again sorry about the delay, but these things happen and I'll do my best to update as soon as I can.

**Author's Note:**

(1). For an image of Watatsumi humanoid form and for his sword form please go to my profile page for the address of the image.

(2). For an image of Kushina's Zanpakuto Tamamo-no-Mae please go to my profile to find the address for the image.

**Custom Zanpakuto's****:**

**1. Name: **Tamamo-no-Mae (The Beautiful Fox Witch)

**Release Command: **Ignite

**User: **Uzumaki Kushina

**Shikai Appearance: **When Released Tamamo-no-Mae, takes the shape of a large crimson bladed broadsword with a rapier-style hilt shaped like wings and a dark blue gem in the center of the hilt and a guard around the handle.

**Bankai Appearance: **Unknown

**Special Ability/Attacks: ****Kaen** (Blaze), **Kitsune Bi** (Fox Fire), **Kureizī hi** (Wild Fire), **Hi no Hana **(Scarlet Flower Petals), **Hibashira** (Fire Pillar)

**2. Name: **Watatsumi (Sea God)

**Release Command: **Let The Waves Rise and Crash and the Oceans Roar... Watatsumi!

**User: **Uzumaki Shihōin Naruto

**Shikai Appearance: **When Released Watatsumi takes the shape of a medium size double ended sword with curved tips.

**Bankai Appearance: **Unknown

**Special Ability/Attacks:****Hisame** (Chilling Rain), **Suiryū** (Water Dragon), **Jōki Bakuryū** (Steam Burst Dragon), **Mizu Matsuri** (Water Festival), **Mizu no Ya** (Water Arrow), **Mizu no Tsurugi** (Water Blade), **Mizudisuku** (Water Disk).

**Custom Attacks:**

(A). **Kaen** (Blaze): Once Kushina activates this technique; Kushina's Zanpakuto becomes engulfed in crimson red flames. Once the sword in covered in flames, it increase the attacking power of her sword and giving her the chance to cut and burn her opponent at the same time. This can be especially dangerous if the opponent isn't prepared for the fire, and if Kushina puts enough strength behind it.

(B). **Kitsune Bi** (Fox Fire): When using this attack Kushina compresses a large amount of Spiritual energy inside her Zanapakuto and twirls it above her head before swinging her sword and unleashing a massive blast of fire. Kushina then skilfully manipulates that great fire into taking the shape of a fox head, and uses it to attacks her opponent. Kushina is also able to control the direction of the fire attack, allowing it to follow her opponent if they try to avoid it. Even outside of the attack range, its power and reliability are stressed. The flames have a high temperature, as they can create an upward movement of air currents which in turn can give rise to thunder clouds. Should anyone be caught in the technique they would promptly be reduced to ash.

(C). **Hi no Hana **(Scarlet Flower Petals): This technique involves Kushina firing several small blasts of flames from her sword, creating a volley of small fireballs, which are sent flying in an unpredictable manner assaulting the enemy. In addition, Kushina can control these flames with her Zanpakuto, where she can manipulate them into attacking from multiple directions, so avoiding them all is extremely difficult.

(D). **Mizu no Tsurugi** (Water Blade): This technique comes in two forms the first involves Naruto generating water and forming it around the blades on his sword. By slashing downward Naruto can create a fast moving blade of water that travels at high speed and can slice through solid rock with ease. The attack is extremely dangerous and is difficult to avoid, due to its high speed. A more advance form of this attack involves Naruto generating a large amount of water and unleashing it as a fast jet of water running through the air which splits into several dozen blades, making it even more difficult to avoid.

(E). **Hisame** (Chilling Rain): By using the unique power of Watatsumi, Naruto is able to gather some water from the air and surrounding environment into small spikes, which appear above himself and the target and harden them into ice. He then directs them at the target at high speed, leaving little chance of escape.

(F). **Mizu no Ya** (Water Arrow): By drawing upon some water from the air and surrounding environment into small arrows. Naruto is able to create a massive wave of thousands of water arrows that he can have rain down on his enemy at high speed.

(G).** Mizudisuku** (Water Disk): This technique involves Naruto using the water that Watatsumi generates and materializes it around the blades of his sword in the shape of a blade, allowing him to increase the length of his sword. He then levitates his Zanpakutō and lightly hits it on one end, causing it to spin like a disk and can send it flying towards his target and control the direction it goes. Thanks to spinning around at high speed, the water -enhanced blades become sharp enough to slice through solid rock or cut through iron.

(H). **Mizu Matsuri** (Water Festival): By levitating his Zanpakutō and lightly hitting it on one end, causing it to spin like a fan. Naruto summons up a massive amount of water, and creates a massive Vortex of Water. It then streams down to the ground in one big blast. It has tremendous power that can hollow out the ground and go through buildings, leaving the surrounding area to look like the aftermath of a natural disaster.

(I). **Suiryū** (Water Dragon): By levitating his Zanpakutō and lightly hitting it on one end, causing it to spin like a fan. Naruto summons up a massive amount of water and creates a giant, powerful dragon made out of water, which hits the opponent with formidable might, dealing a large amount of physical damage. Naruto is also able to control the direction of the Water Dragon allowing him to have it follow his opponent if they tried to avoid it.

(J)** Jōki Bakuryū** (Steam Burst Dragon): By using the unique power of his Zanpakuto. Naruto is able to create a massive Dragon made out of steam by superheating water or creating it from pre-existing steam. Once created, Naruto can control which direction it goes and when it makes contract with its target, it can cause a large explosion and cause severe burns to a person by just touching the steam. As an added benefit, when it explodes it can cover the surrounding area in a thick mist. Making it a useful technique when wanting cover or to make a quick withdraw from a battlefield.

(K). **Hibashira** (Fire Pillar):When Kushina ignites the flames on her sword and stabs it into the ground. The ground begins to shake as multiple pillars of fire erupt from the ground at varied angles to reduce an opponent's movements and eventually trap the person in a prison of flames, before exploding. However, a side effect of this technique is that it leaves Kushina looking very tired.

(L). **Kureizī hi** (Wild Fire): This ability is Kushina strongest attack and allows her to create a massive wave of fire. When activating the technique, Kushina slides her fingers across the side of her sword, and twirls it above her head. The blade ignites into flames and after she swings it down, flames shoot out. The fire generated by the attack entirely consumes whatever is caught within it until nothing remains but ashes. The flames created by Tamamo-no-Mae (The Beautiful Fox Witch) can be extremely difficult to control and can cause wide spread destruction in the surround area. Given this reason, Kushina avoids using this technique when comrades are nearby. Also due to the enormity of spiritual energy it requires it is not an ideal technique to use multiple times.


	5. Chapter 5 Wind

**Naruto: The Rogue ****Shinigami**

**Chapter Five: Wind**

"_Thinking"_

"**Jutsu/Kido/Other techniques**"

"_**Hollow/Zanpakuto talk**_"

**ATTENTION!**

**In celebration of Naruto's Birthday, 10****th**** of October, I am posting this new Chapter of Rogue Shingami, so Happy Birthday Naruto.**

**Disclaimer: I do not and will not, ever own Naruto, Bleach or any of their Characters!**

"_But what about her?" asked Naruto as he turned to Kushina, where for a moment he thought about bringing her with them, so that he could answer some of his questions._

"_We'll leave her here, she'll be alright, the Onmitsukidō or the other Shingami that are heading this way will take care of her."_

_Reluctantly Naruto agreed, knowing that if they took her with them, she would only slow them down. He then turned to Kushina one last time and said "Seeya Red… nice meeting you."_

_Hearing this Kushina tried to stop them, but all she could do was say "Wait...Don't…Go…Naruto!" But by then the two had __**Shunpo**__ away and Kushina was left alone, and soon lost consciousness._

_When the Onmitsukidō arrived moments later, they found Kushina lying on the ground unconscious, her face covered in tears and mumbling the same word again and again. "Naruto."_

-With Naruto and Yoruichi-

Leaving Kushina behind, Naruto and his adopted mother wasted no time in putting in as much distance between them and the pursing Onmitsukidō as they could.

After travel through the Seireitei (Court of Pure Souls) for about an hour, the two of them found a safe place to hide and rest.

"Phew, I beat" said Naruto as he fell to the floor and leaned against the wall behind him.

"I'm not surprised" said Yoruichi, who was still in her cat form, and walked over to her adopted son. "…You used up a lot of your Reiryoku (Spiritual Energy) when you released two of your Shikai (Initial Release) forms in such a short period of time."

"Yea, I guess I might have overdone it a bit" grinned Naruto, as he scratched the back of his head.

"Who were you up against?" Yoruichi asked, since for Naruto to release two of his Shikai forms, they would have to be pretty strong.

"The first ones I met were Momochi Zabuza, fourth seat of squad eleven and Yuki Haku, fifth seat of squad four. They were pretty strong and had really good team-work skills."

"Really?" said Yoruichi with surprise in her voice, "They must be a new additions that came up after I left the Seireitei. But what surprises me is that a member of the eleventh division and a member of the fourth division would work together, since members of the eleventh division hate the fourth division."

"It might have something to do with the fact that they are both from the Shinobi world like me."

"The Shinobi World?" repeated Yoruichi "…Are you sure?"

"Yea they said as much when I fought them, also that redhead who I defeated was from Shinobi World as well."

"Hmmm, that is interesting, since not many Shinobi actually become Shinigami."

"But that isn't best part, that redhead was also an Uzumaki, in fact she was a Lieutenant for squad thirteen."

"You actually defeated a Lieutenant?" Yoruichi asked with some surprise, ignoring the fact that the woman Naruto fought was from his Clan. She hadn't honesty expected Naruto to have improved so much after she left him to see Kisuke.

"Yea, she was pretty tough, but I had an advantage over her since her Zanpakuto was a Fire type, while I used Watatsumi (Sea God)."

"I see" said Yoruichi, who closed her eyes and thought everything over. "_She must have been recently made Lieutenant, since if Naruto had fought one of the more senior Lieutenants, odds are he might have lost, even with the elemental advantage. But then again Naruto is unusually strong for his age._"

"Do you think that she would know something about my birth parents or at least my birth mother?" Naruto asked hopefully. Although he loved his adopted mother without question and would do anything for her, he was still curious about his origins. Yoruichi had been able to tell him bits about his father, from the few times their paths crossed, along with some things about the Uzumaki Clan. But there were still a lot of holes in Naruto's origins, holes he was eager to fill.

"Perhaps, but we don't know how long she has had been here, for all we know she has been here before you were even born."

"I guess" replied Naruto, but remained hopeful.

"So has there been any sign of Strawberry and the others?"

"No" answered Yoruichi as she shook her head, "…but from what I have heard from the other Shinigami running around, it seems like they are causing just as much trouble as you are."

"Hey it's not my fault that I keep running into strong people" Naruto defended.

"Yes I suppose so…you've always had a knack for getting yourself into trouble" replied a smirking Yoruichi, after seeing her son shrug in indifference.

Before long through, Naruto soon fell asleep from exhaustion. The battles had been tough and releasing two of his Shikai had taken its toll on him.

Seeing that Naruto was asleep, Yoruichi took out a blanket she had found in the abandoned building and placed it on him before placing a powerful barrier around the building, which would hide Naruto's energy and be undetectable at the same time.

Once the barrier was up, the former captain of the second division took off to search for the other members of their team. She had of course wanted to stay with Naruto until he had fully recovered. But she feared that something might happen to the others if she didn't find them in time and decide to leave.

Before leaving though, Yoruichi left a note for Naruto, telling him where she was gone and that she would be back for him as soon as she could, and not to leave.

A few hours after Yoruichi left, Naruto woke up and soon found the note his adopted mother left him when he realized that she was gone.

Heeding Yoruichi's advice, Naruto made himself comfortable, and took out some food that he brought and ate it.

After a while though Naruto started to get impatient, waiting had never been one of his strong suits and he was eager to get back into the action, since he had almost fully recovered.

This was of course nothing strange for Naruto, since he often recovered quickly from exhaustion, after only a few hours rest. Kisuke had often theorized that this was the result of the experiments that were performed on his ancestors.

Eventually though Naruto attention was soon drawn to the voices of two Shinigami, who were busy talking to one another just outside the building.

"…I still can't believe that Captain Aizen is dead" spoke one Shinigami.

"_Aizen's dead…_" a shocked Naruto thought, "_Impossible!_" before leanning next to the door to hear more.

"I know, this is a disaster…who could possibly be strong enough to actually kill Captain Aizen?" asked the other Shinigami.

"It has to be one of those damn Ryoka" said the first Shinigami angrily.

"Are you sure?" asked the second.

"Who else could it be? Besides from what I have heard, they've annihilated most of the members from the eleventh division and have taken out large numbers from the other divisions" answered the first Shinigami. "I've also heard that the fifth, fourth and third seated officers from the eleventh division are out of action, along with the fourth seat officers from the fourth and seventh divisions."

"Only crap, how the hell did a small group of Ryoka do all that?"

"I don't know, but if they can do all that, it's not impossible to think that they can take on and kill a captain?"

"I just hope that we don't run into any of those damn monsters, otherwise we would be finished."

"No kidding" acknowledge the first Shinigami, before the two of them walked off.

"_Aizen is dead?_" Naruto repeated inside his head, "_But how? Could Kaa-chan have done it…?_"

"_No, not even she could have done that by herself, she said as much_" Naruto thought, as he remembered his mother telling him about the man. Who framed Kisuke and Tessai for his crimes and forced his adopted family to flee the Seireitei. When his mother told him the story involving Aizen and them, she made Naruto swear never to go near him and run as fast as he could if he ever saw him."

"_Something doesn't feel right?_" Naruto thought. "_Who could have taken out Aizen? There has to be some sort of explanation for it?_"

Not willing to wait for his mother to return, and knowing that he wouldn't get any answers by staying here. Naruto slowly opened the door, and after checking the coast was clear, exited the building and the barrier and jumped onto a nearby rooftop before taking off to find some answers.

* * *

><p>Entering the building and the room had been surprisingly easily, as there had been few guards. Naruto had chalked it all up to the Shinigami's arrogance, believing that no-one would dare try to infiltrate the Captain-Commander's office.<p>

Once he had infiltrated the office, Naruto began to search the head captain's desk for any information on the Aizen's "_death_."

Fortunately he didn't have to search for very long and soon found Aizen's autopsy report in one of the desk drawers.

According to the report, Aizen died from being impaled in the chest with his own sword where he bled out as he hung from a building wall. At first Naruto thought that the body was a gigai (faux body) disguised to look like Aizen. But according to the report, the autopsy had been performed by Captain Unohana herself, the head of the fourth division, meaning that body was real. Captain Unohana was not someone who made mistakes or could be fooled easily, especially if what Naruto had heard about her was true. But still the blonde teen was sceptical and would not believe it until he saw the body himself.

Just as the young blonde had put away the report; he sensed a powerful presence outside the door.

With only seconds to act, Naruto quickly jumped up to the high ceiling rafters and supressed his spiritual energy as much as he could, so to avoid detection.

No sooner had he hid himself in the rafters, the large double doors to the office opened, where the Head Captain for the thirteen divisions entered.

The Captain-Commander was an old man with red eyes, a very long white beard, and long eyebrows and two perpendicular scars above his right eye. He carried a large wooden staff in his right hand and wore the standard Shinigami uniform, which was larger in size than normal, along with the standard captain haori, although instead of wearing it he wore it over his back.

Once the Head Captain had entered his office, Naruto could feel the old Shinigami immense spiritual pressure pouring out from his body, which would have crushed most low level Shinigami. Yet Naruto knew that this was just the tip of the iceberg, and what he was feeling now was just residual pressure.

After entering his office, the elder Shinigami stopped for a moment and looked around his office.

Fearing that he had been discovered, Naruto prepared to make a break for it, but before he could make any sort of movement, the Head Captain turned and continued to his desk, and took his seat at his desk.

Letting out a small sigh of relief, Naruto prepared to make himself comfortable and wait for an opening to escape. But before he could begin to wonder how long that might take, the Captain Commander suddenly spoke.

"I must admit, I am impressed...never in long history of the Seireitei, has an intruder, let alone a human, ever made it this far."

Realizing he had been found out, and that there was no point in hiding. Naruto jumped down from the rafters and landed in the middle of the room, directly in front of the Head Captain, who calmly stared at the hooded boy.

"I must complement you on your stealth skills; you were able to infiltrate my office without alerting anyone, and you mask both your presence and spiritual energy well."

Hearing the old man praise, Naruto just snorted, "Pfff, I wouldn't go that far old fart…" causing the Head Captain to narrow his eyes slightly, at Naruto blatant disrespect of him. "To put it simply, your security sucks, there were hardly any guards around, and the few that were around, might has well have been statues for all the good they did. I could have infiltrated this place without anyone even knowing I was here, back when I first started my training."

Ignoring Naruto's insulting remarks regarding his security, the old Captain Commander continued to stare at the young hooded teen.

"Judging by your appearance, you are one of the Ryoka who has invaded the Seireitei."

"I am" replied Naruto.

"What is your name and why have you invaded the Seireitei?"

"I'm afraid I don't feel like giving out my name just yet, but if you want to call me something you can call me Rogue" answered Naruto while preforming a rather dramatic bow. "As to why I am invading your home…well to put it simply I was board and had nothing better to do."

"_Rogue…A Rogue Shinigami…? What an impudent name_" Yamamoto thought, finding Naruto's moniker insulting, since it went against everything the Shingami stood for. He was also further irritated by Naruto's answer in regards to why he had joined the invading group.

"Have you come to kill me then, because if so, you have made a grave error in judgement" the Head Captain said as he stared coldly at Naruto, but to his surprise Naruto just snorted again.

"Heh, you don't have worry old man, I'm not here to kill you, I don't kill old fossils like you, besides judging by the look of you, you already have one foot in the grave, so there no real point in killing you."

"Then why have you come here?" Yamamoto asked, once again ignoring Naruto's insults.

"I just came here to get some info, and now that I've got it I think I'll be going now" at which point Naruto made a move to go out the nearby balcony.

But before he could make any more, he was stopped by a sudden massive burst of spiritual pressure, which made it seem as if gravity had just gotten heavier, causing Naruto to stumble and struggle slightly under the pressure.

"_Nngh…Shit, Kaa-chan wasn't kidding when she said the old fart was powerful… I can barely breath under the pressure he's giving off, let alone move._" Naruto thought as he looked back at the old man. "_He's a monster_"

At the same time, the Elder Shinigami studied the hooded boy carefully, he had been both surprised and impressed by how well Naruto was handling himself under his spiritual pressure. Although he hadn't released all his spiritual pressure, he had unleashed enough where only captain class Shinigami would be able to withstand it.

"_It's remarkable that he is able to withstand so much of my spiritual pressure at so young an age, most lieutenants would have collapse under it._" Yamamoto remarked silently and with some regret, since talented younglings like him were rare to come by. "_If he had been born and brought up in the Soul Society, he would have become a valuable asset to the __Seireitei._"

"I have not finish talking to yet, and I still have some questions for you" said Yamamto as he stood up from his seat.

"Like what?" Naruto asked as he straightened himself up, and did his best to ignore the spiritual pressure that the Captain-Commander was still releasing.

"Were you the one who killed Captain Aizen?"

"No" replied Naruto, "And before you ask I don't know who did, because if I did I would want to shake their hand."

"And why should I believe you?"

"Believe me, if I did kill that bastard I would admit it…openly."

After hearing Naruto's response, the Captain-Commander frowned, and began to wonder why the hooded teen held so much hostility towards Aizen, who had been one of the most popular and well-liked captains in the Seireitei.

"Then tell me, who was the one who trained you, you've clearly have received advance training from someone."

"Sorry, but I don't feel like telling" Naruto replied with a cheeking smirk, which annoyed the Head Captain. But before Captain Yamamoto could ask any more questions of Naruto, the hooded teen cut him off.

"Now I think I've answered enough of your questions and will be leaving" said Naruto, before throwing a Kunai, (which had suddenly appeared in his right hand), at the Head Captain's forehead.

At the same time, he then made a break for the balcony using **Shunpo**, hoping that the Kunai would distract the Head Capatin just long enough for him make a break for it.

But just as he jumped off the railing of the balcony, he suddenly felt a hand grabbing his right arm.

Turning Naruto was surprised to see that the hand belonged to Head Captain, who then pulled Naruto back before he could try anything, and then flung him back into the office and into the wall at the other end of the room, causing a large dent in it.

"Uhnnn, damn, that old man sure can move fast" muttered Naruto while picking himself up of the ground. But just as he got back onto his feet, he found a large yellow barrier forming around him.

Seeing that he was now trapped, Naruto looked up and saw Captain Yamamoto slowly walking towards him.

"Heh, I've got to admit you're pretty spry for an old fart"

"Fwuh, you're a thousand years too earlier to even think that you can out run me, using simple **Shunpo**" Yamamoto remarked with a disapproving stare.

"Hee, really…So would that mean that you were around back when the Dinosaurs were still around in the living world, or is that not long enough?"

In response to this comment, Naruto was pleased to see a large tick mark form on the elderly man's forehead.

"You're a impudent little one I will give you that, but I've dealt with arrogant little brats like you before, and they all soon learned their place, as will you" said Yamamoto as he looked down at the now trapped hooded teen, and was surprised to see him smirking.

"Pfff, if anyone is arrogant here, it's you Shinigami, you lot may think your hot shit, but you're not, and trust me you've never met anyone like me before."

Annoyed by what Naruto had said, Yamamoto was about to respond, but before the elder Head Captain could say anything, Naruto gave him a one fingered salute and then disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving a thoroughly confused and irritated Head Captain.

* * *

><p>In a different part of the Seireitei, not far from the headquarters of the eight division, the real Naruto stood still while he received the memories of Shadow Clone.<p>

After reviewing the Shadow Clone's memories, Naruto silently thanked his mother again for helping him to learn the **Kage Bunshin** (Shadow Clone) technique, as it had proven to be an extremely useful technique, time and again.

On his way to the Head Captain's office, Naruto had sensed several powerful spiritual signatures coming from different parts of the Seireitei.

Two of them belonged to Ichigo and Chad, while the other two were unfamiliar to him, but were easily at the level of a captain, which made Naruto worry.

Fearing that his comrades were endanger Naruto created two clones of himself and sent the first one to the Head Captain's office and the second one to where Ichigo was fighting, while he went to Chad.

"_Shit, now I'm glad I sent a clone instead of going there myself, if I had, I would've been caught for sure._" But Naruto's relief soon turned to concern, when he neared eight division headquarters and sensed Chad spiritual energy drop to almost nothing, confirming Naruto's worst fears.

"_Fuck of all the guys the big guy had to go up against, it had to be the captain of squad eight, if I don't do this right, I could still end up caught._"

After reporting the news of Captain Aizen's death to her captain, the lieutenant of the eight division Ise Nanao turned to the Ryoka who her captain had just defeated. Sensing that he was alive, if not just barely, Nanao walked over to him and prepared to finish him off with a Kidō spell.

"Shall I…administer the killing blow?" Nanao asked, although her face seemed determined, one could hear a hint of nervousness in her voice, since she had never really killed a human before.

Before her Captain could respond, Nanao suddenly found herself in a standard shoulder lock, with her arm behind her back, pressing upward, and a blade to her neck.

"Now, Now, I don't think that will be necessary" said Naruto in a playful tone as he stood behind the young lieutenant. "Besides, lovely young maidens such as you shouldn't have to do such things…it simply unrefined"

Confused and angered by what had happened, Nanao could only glare at the hooded teen behind her, who smirked back.

"My, my, aren't we the quick one" remarked Shunsui, who seemed rather amused despite the fact that his lieutenant was being held as a hostage.

In reality though, he was carefully analyzing the situation and planning what was the best situation to save his lieutenant without any harm coming to her.

The hooded teen was of average height, he wore a long black hooded trench coat that covered his head and only showed the lower part of his face. He wore standard Shingami sandals and baggy pants and top not unlike the members of the Onmitsukidō and had a small sheath for his tanto sword strapped to his right leg. (1)

Judging by what he had seen so far, Shunsui could tell that the hooded teen was quite skilled in terms of speed, stealth and hand to hand. Given how he had snuck up on them without them noticing him and how he disabled Nanao so quickly.

Even though Shunsui had caught a glimpse of Naruto out of the corner of his eye, he had been so distracted with his thoughts on Aizen's death, that he had been unable to act in time.

"I must admit its rather rare to find someone, let alone a human, to be so skilled and at the same time be so young. Your speed is remarkable to say the least and is easily at the level of expert, and your stealth skill is just as impressive, as I barely sensed your approach."

Pleased by Shunsui praise, Naruto smirked, but kept his guard up and his blade close to Nanao's neck, in the event that Shunsui was just distracting him. He had heard from his mother that despite his aloof-like persona, Shunsui was an extremely crafty individual and was easily one of the strongest and most dangerous Captains in the Soul Society.

Shunsui was exactly how Naruto pictured him, after hearing about him from his mother.

He was a tall, light-skinned man with high cheekbones, grey eyes and long wavy brown hair. His hair was tied in a long ponytail and had long bangs that framed the left side of his face. He also had a noticeable amount of body hair on his chest, feet, and arms and wore a straw hat. Along with a pink, flowered lady's kimono, which he draped across his shoulders and over his captain's uniform, and carried a pair of daishō swords on his left hip.

"Thanks, it means a lot coming from the famed captain of the eight division. But please do not come any closer old man. I do not wish to hurt your lovely lieutenant here, but I will if I have to" said Naruto as he kept his blade close to Nanao's neck.

"Oh, so you've heard of me?" Shunsui asked, raising his right eyebrow in interest, ignoring Naruto's threat and the fact that he called him old man.

"Of course, you could say I have my own little book on all the high ranking members of the thirteen court guard. You're Kyōraku no Jirō Sōzōsa Shunsui, or Kyōraku Shunsui for short, captain of eight division, former student of the current Captain-Commander of Thirteen Court Guard Yamamoto Genryūsai Shigekuni. You are easily one of the oldest and one of the most powerful captains alive today, in terms of threat level and power, I would rank you as number four."

"Well now, this is embarrassing-" a smiling Shunsui said, while scratching the back of his head. "You seem to know quite a bit about me, and yet I know very little about you, in fact I don't even know your name."

"Call me Rogue"

"Rogue huh, rather an audacious name, don't you think?"

"Heh, that's funny coming from a guy wearing a lady's pink kimono."

"I suppose you have a point there" remarked Shunsui with a goofy looking smile as he looked at his outfit. "Now that we have gotten to know each other a little better, would you be so kind as to answer some questions I have."

"It would depend on the question."

"Would I be correct in assuming that you are with the same group as this person, and that you've come to recuse him?" Shunsei asked as he pointed at the unconscious Chad, where he received a nod from Naruto.

"I see" said Shunsei, before a serious look appeared in his eyes, "Then tell me what is to stop me from holding your comrade here hostage…? In fact it wouldn't be that difficult to kill him from where I am standing."

In response Naruto just smirked, as he knew the type of game Shunsui was playing. "If you were to do that, I afraid we would then both lose. For I would then be force to kill your lovely Nanao-chan here, and that would indeed be a shame. But I don't believe that you will harm him or hold him hostage."

"Oh and whys that?"

"Simple you need us, obviously you and the other captains want to know who exactly killed Aizen and how. But to do that you need to interrogate us, not to mention we hold valuable information on the rest of comrades, like how many of us there are, what they look like and what their abilities are, and you can't get that out of us if we're dead. That of course also defeats the purpose of holding Chad hostage, since I know you won't harm him, therefore you cannot threaten me with him."

"Huuuu" Shunsui sighed in defeat, "Well I guess it was worth a short" after which he then smiled in appreciation, as Naruto had proven quite astute for his age.

"Now that I've answered your question, perhaps you could answer one of mine?" Naruto asked, gaining the Captain's attention.

"Hmmm, I suppose that's only fair" replied Shunsui with a thoughtful look, "By all means ask away."

"Okay, can you tell me how old the old fart really is?"

"Huh?" said Nanao, who despite having a blade held to her throat by Naruto, stared at him with a dumbfounded look, where a large sweat drop formed on the back of her head. Shunsui on the other had looked amused by the question and smiled a little.

"That's your question?" Nanao cried out in disbelief, "You want to know how old the Captain-Commander is?"

"Yea" Naruto replied, seeing no harm in the question. "It's a legitimated question; I have a bet going on with some guys back home, where they say he was born around the time of the dinosaurs. I on the other hand think that he was born old and was there when the Big Bang happen. I tried asking the old fart himself when I met him in his office earlier, but he wouldn't give me a straight answer, so I thought I could get an answer out of this old guy given how he used to be the old farts student."

When Naruto finished, the captain of the eight division couldn't help but snort in amusement. He also found himself likening the hooded teen more, as he reminded him a lot of himself when he was younger. Unfortunately Shunsui's lieutenant didn't share his amusement in Naruto's question.

"HOW DARE YOU!" shouted Nanao, who once again ignored the fact that Naruto had a sword to her neck. "Have you no respect?!"

"Nope!" replied Naruto simply, infuriating the bespectacled woman even more.

"Head Captain Yamamoto is one of the most powerful and accomplished Shinigami to ever have lived, he practically built our way of life in the Seireitei and was the one who founded the Spiritual Arts Academy! There is not another Shinigami in the entire history of the Soul Society who is more revered or more respected than him!" Nanao of course continued her tirade about how great the Head Captain was for at least another ten minutes, where by the time she was finish Naruto only response was giving her a confused look and saying "Huh? Oh sorry I wasn't listing, did you say something?"

After hearing Naruto's response, Sunshui, busted out laughing and was struggling to breath from laughing so hard, which was only made worse when he saw the furious look on his lieutenant's face. Who now look ready to kill the hooded teen and was red to the point where she had steam coming out from her ears.

Eventually after a few minutes, all joking and laughter was left aside, and the mood soon took a serious change.

"Well now" said Shunsui, after he calmed himself down, "As much as I am enjoying this little conversation of ours, would you be so kind as release my lieutenant? I would hate for anything to _happen_ to her."

Getting the underlying threat from the elder Shinigami, Naruto put his senses on high alert, unsure what to expect from the man. Although Shunsui was not the type of man to actted rashly and would usual wait for his opponent to make the first move. It did not mean that the man wouldn't do something unexpected, in fact from what Naruto had heard of him, it was impossible to know what Shunsui was actually thinking, he was simply that complex.

"I'm, afraid that would be impossible, old man, as she is my only barging chip, if I were to let her go, I would stand little chance against you."

Sighing in disappoint Shunsui stared at Naruto with a sad look, "Well that is a real disappoint, I had hoped we could sit down like civilize people and share a drink or two and continue our talk."

"Sorry but I don't drink, and beside my friend here needs to be treated."

"That is true, but there a small problem, you cannot escape with your friend, while at the same time, continue to hold my lieutenant hostage" said Shunsui, who was surprise to see a small smile appear on Naruto's lips.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that old man" after which two more hooded figures appeared in front of him, surprising both Shunsui and Nanao.

"_Are these the rest of his comrades?_" thought Shunsui when he saw two new hooded teens, who were dressed exactly like him. He of course knew he couldn't act without risking harm to Nanao and therefore decided to do nothing.

"Go take the big guy to our hideout and treat his injuries as best you can, I'll come back and help as soon as I can" ordered Naruto, where the two figures nodded and lifted Chad up and disappeared in a blur.

Once the two figures were gone Naruto spoke, "Well it's been fun old man, but I think it's time I leave." After which he then let go Nanao arm, but kept his sword to her throat, making sure that both she and her captain made no sudden movements.

Seeing that Naruto was preparing to move away, Shunsui slowly prepared to make his move. Once Naruto was far enough away from his lieutenant, he would move in and take the hooded boy out.

Just as Naruto was about to remove his sword from Nanao's throat, he leaned in on the female Shingami's left ear and whispered. "I especially enjoyed our time together Nanao-chan, maybe next time we can get to know each other _little _better."

-Enter Bleach OST 1 #6 Ditty For Daddy-

Before Nanao could make any kind of response, Naruto gripped her right butt cheek and gave it a tight squeeze.

No sooner had she felt Naruto's hand grip her rear, the lieutenant of the eight division turned atomic red and let out a high pitch scream, before spinning around and punching the culprit in the face. Sending him flying across the open court and crashing into the outer wall at the other end of the court, leaving a rather large dent on it.

"OOOOwww, man that's _got_ to hurt, glad I'm not him" spoke a familiar voice.

Turning to the direction of the voice, Nanao was shockrf to see the hooded teen standing atop the outer wall on opposite end of the court.

"Damn Nanao-chan you've got a pretty mean right hook there."

"Huh…but how did you….I just…you…" a now thoroughly confused Nanao said before she turned to the person she had hit and was shocked to see her captain leaning against the wall, with dazed look on his face and a rather large bruise on his left cheek.

"B-b-but, but how did you…he was right…and you were right…when did you?" said Nanao as she looked back and forth to her captain and Naruto, becoming more and more confused by the minute as she tried to understand what happened.

Seeing the dumb confused look on Nanao's face, Naruto just smirked. Unknown to the young lieutenant he had used the replacement jutsu to replace himself with Shunsui at the last moment. Catching the eight division captain completely off-guard, and unprepared for when his lieutenant mistakenly punched him, and sent him flying.

"Sorry trade secret, but maybe I'll tell you later…if your nice to me that is," said Naruto before giving her a quick wink and then disappearing using **Shunpo**. But not before saying "Catch you later sweet cheeks", causing the lieutenant of the eight division to turn bright red again from embarrassment where she then shouted out about what she would do to him if she ever saw him again.

Shortly after Naruto left, Nanao raced over to her captain and helped him up onto his feet, apologising profoundly for hitting him. Before going on about what she would do to a certain perverted hooded Shinigami, if she ever saw him again.

Listing to his lieutenant, the captain of the eight division couldn't help but smile in amusement, especially when she let loose a string of curses, that would have made even the vulgar members of the eleventh division blush.

"_Things have certainly gotten a lot more interesting around here_" Shunsui thought, while also wondering how Naruto was able to do that swapping technique with him.

As Nanao helped him up, the captain of the eight division, also made a mental note to ask Naruto, if he saw him again. What it was like to cop a feel of Nanao's sexy ass, something he had wanted to do for years.

* * *

><p>Not long after successfully escaping Captain Shunsui and his tricked off lieutenant, Naruto received word from his clones that they had arrived safely at their hideout.<p>

Thankfully Chad's injuries weren't life-threatening, but he was extremely weak as he had used up most of his spiritual energy in the fight and had hardly any left. If he was to survive Naruto knew he would need to get some medical supplies to help Chad.

Getting the supplies from the fourth division had been tricky, even for Naruto, due to the large numbers of Shinigami wounded from all the fighting. The hospital was filled to capacity with members of the fourth division running around the place.

Infiltrating the hospital had been easy enough, since the large numbers of Shinigami made it impossible for anyone to keep up with everyone entering and leaving the hospital. Therefore no-one would pay much attention to him, especially if he used a** Henge **(Transformation) to make himself look like a member of the fourth division who had just left the building.

The problem was finding the medical supply room, given how big the hospital was; making it difficult finding the room and getting what he needed. He couldn't even ask anyone, fearing that he would draw too much attention to himself. But after much searching, he finally found the medical supply room.

After closing the door behind him and locking it, Naruto reverted back to his normal hooded cloaked self and went to search for what he needed, which thankfully didn't take long to find.

But just as he was about to transform himself back into his disguise and leave, the door to the supply room suddenly opened and a tall woman suddenly entered.

The woman was slender and very youthful looking, with blue eyes and black hair, which tied up in a large braid in front. She wore the standard Shinigami captain uniform but used an obi instead of the normal sash.

Upon seeing the woman, Naruto cursed himself a million times over for not keeping his disguise up.

Given the woman's appearance and where he was, it wasn't a huge leap to realize who the woman was, the Captain of the fourth division, Unohana Retsu, one of the last people Naruto ever wanted to confront.

Both his mother and his Uncle had warned him about Unohana, who was one of the oldest living Shingami alive today. Second only to the Head captain and was regarded as the strongest female Shingami to ever live, stronger than even his adopted mother Yoruichi. Also despite her kind and gentle appearance, Unohana had an infamous reputation in the Soul Society, where most Shinigami, including captains, both feared and respected her. Even the members of the famed eleventh division were terrified of the woman and dreaded crossing her in any manner whatsoever. In terms of power and threat level, the woman was ranked as number three on Naruto's list, second only to Aizen and the Head Captain.

Seeing that he was caught red handed, Naruto looked around the room for any other possible escape routes. But unfortunately there was only one, and Unohana blocked it.

As the elder woman studied him, with a look void of any emotion, Naruto tried to think of a way out of this mess. But every solution he could think up of them led up to him attacking Unohana and Naruto knew what his chances were there. He knew that if he took someone like Unohana head on, she would easily wipe the floor with him, without breaking so much as a sweat.

But before Naruto could say or do anything, Unohana turned her back on him and started to walk out of the room. "When you are finished gathering what you need, please close the door behind you."

Once Unohana had left, Naruto was left staring at the open doorway where Unohana had just stood, with a dumb expression, "_What the fuck just happen?_"

After a few more minutes of staring at the empty place, unsure of what just happened, Naruto returned to his disguised form with the supplies he needed, (closing the door behind him as Unohana requested) and took off.

After leaving the hospital and returning to his normal form, Naruto began to make his way to his hideout where Chad was located. But just as he was half way there, he noticed that he was being followed by a group of people and stopped on the flat roof of a small building.

At first Naruto thought Unohana had sent them after him, but he quickly shook the though away, since it made no sense for her to let him go the way she did and then send people after him.

"_Damnit I've been so distracted by what happened with Unohana-san, I must not have suppressed my presence fully, and allowed them to sense me. Judging by how well they are covering their own presence and spiritual energy, they're likely __Onmitsukidō._"

Knowing he wouldn't be able to lose them anytime soon, Naruto created another clone of himself and sent it with the medical supplies to Chad, while he dealt with the Onmitsukidō members.

Shortly after he sent the clone off, Naruto found himself surrounded by twelve stealth force members.

"Don't move" spoke one of the masked men. "By order of Head Captain Yamamoto and central 46 you are under arrest."

After hearing what the masked man had said, Naruto just smirked, "Heh, sorry but I don't recognise the old fart's authority, or that babbling group of arrogant egomaniacs you call central 46."

Angered by Naruto's insults towards the Head Captain and central 46, several of the stealth force members glared at Naruto, who just continued to smirk.

"If you do not surrender peacefully, we have been authorised to use lethal force" stated the masked man, where he and the others drew their short swords.

Smirking at the man's threat, Naruto disappeared in a blur and before the rest of the stealth force knew what happened, let alone even act. Naruto reappeared underneath the leader and delivered a power elbow thrust to the man's stomach, causing him to keel over in pain from the force of the hit.

As the team leader fell over and collapsed from the pain, Naruto stood up and said. "Well if you been authorised, then I suggest you do so…that is if you can even keep up with me."

With one of their leaders down the rest of the stealth force members were quick to act, the first member tried sneak up on Naruto and stab him in the back.

But knowing how the members of the Onmitsukidō fought, Naruto was already prepared for the sneak attack and ducked under the stab. He then grabbed the man's outstretched arm and kicked his feet from underneath and flipped him over while still holding onto his arm, where he then twisted it, causing it snap and break.

Letting go of the now screaming man, Naruto then jumped into the air to dodge three separate attacks from three other masked men.

After dodging the attacks, Naruto took out several Kunai from his side pouch and threw them, wounding two of the attackers in the shoulder and the third in the leg. After which he then preceded to knockout the three men with a series of sharp kicks and punches to the head.

But no sooner had he dealt with the three men, he came under attack from a fifth member, who attacked him head on and attempted to slash him.

Seeing the attack, Naruto easily side-stepped the slash and then grabbed the man's arm, who actually seemed pleased by what he did.

Glancing behind him Naruto quickly realized that the man in front of him was a decoy, so that a second man could attack him from behind with a Kido spell.

Knowing that couldn't avoid the attack in time, and with only seconds to act. Naruto spun the other man around and used him as a shield the block the attack, where the energy robes that his partner fired wrapped themselves around him.

With another man down, two more stealth force members attacked Naruto, where like their comrades from earlier. The first member attempted to distract Naruto with a direct attack, while his partner attacked Naruto from behind.

Already onto their plan, Naruto caught the first man's leg, when he tried a spinning leg kick to Naruto's head, and then spun him around and into the second man, knocking both men out.

Seeing that they were being picked apart one by one by the hooded teen, the remaining five stealth force members fired several kido spells at him. But before they could hit, Naruto disappeared again using **Shunpo**.

"Too slow" Naruto whispered into one of the masked men's ear, who was too shocked to do anything. He then grabbed the man's face and slammed the back of his head onto the roof, after which Naruto preformed a leg sweep, knocking another man off his feet, causing him to fall forward. But before he could even hit the ground Naruto elbowed him in the back of the head, sending him face first into the roof.

After taking another two down, Naruto used **Shunpo **to disappear again and reappear in front of the three remaining stealth force members, where he knocked out one of them with a reverse leg spin and the other member with a straight forward punch to the face.

The final member although put up a better fight, where he was force to block a powerful kick to the side of the head with his right arm.

For the next few minutes Naruto, and the man, who Naruto guessed was the other leader of the group, fought in a fierce hand to hand battle, after Naruto knocked his sword out of his hand.

"You're pretty good" Naruto remarked, after the leader blocked a palm strike from him and held him in a wristlock

"Hmph, I was taught by the best" the leader replied.

"So was I…" Naruto replied before head-butted the man in the face, catching him off guard and braking his nose. "…and I was also taught to fight dirty whenever possible."

With his opponent now focused on his broken nose, Naruto quickly followed up with a swift knee between the legs, causing the masked stealth force member to keel over and wheeze out in pain, before being knocked out by a sharp kick to the head from Naruto.

"Heh, not bad, that was actually a decent warm up" remarked Naruto while brushing himself off and surveying the knocked out Onmitsukidō members. But before Naruto knew it he found himself being stabbed from behind by a short blade, which was now sticking out of his stomach.

Just as the assassin thought he was dead, "Naruto" faded away, leaving only his hooded coat, which now had a hole in the back.

"Ah man, I really like that coat, do know how pricy that was?" moaned Naruto, who now standing at the other end of the rooftop without his hooded coat, with annoyed look.

"Huh, not bad,"

"Not so bad yourself" replied Naruto with a smirk, as he stared at his would be assassin, who turned out to be a young female captain.

Looking around at the defeated Onmitsukidō members, the young woman just scoffed, showing she wasn't impressed. "You've have some skill, but don't think for one second that you are a match for me."

"Heh well that pretty high praise coming from infamous captain of the second division, and commander-in-chief of the Onmitsukidō unit, Soifon."

Soifon was a relatively petite woman with gray eyes and black hair. Her hair was worn short with two long braids bound in white cloth, each ending in a large golden ring. She wore a traditional Shinigami captain's uniform with a sleeveless haori and a yellow obi tied around her waist and wore her sword, which was now in her hand, behind her back. Also instead of wearing the standard Shinigami sandals with tabi, she wore traditional Chinese shoes with ordinary white socks.

"So you know of me?" said Soifon, narrowing her eyes, not liking the idea of someone know about her, when she knew nothing about them.

"Oh I know everything about you" said a grinning Naruto, "…Soifon, formally Shaolin Fēng of the Fēng family, one of the lower noble houses affiliated with the Shihōin family. You're the ninth Generation of your family and the youngest of six siblings. You have five brothers, all of whom died during missions and credited for being a highly gifted fighter. You are the former student of the former captain of the second division and commander-in-chief of the Onmitsukidō unit, Shihōin Yoruichi. Your favorite food is fish and you like cats, especially black ones, and you dislike meat and a lot of other things, which are too many to mention I'm afraid."

When Naruto finished, he was pleased to see a stunned look on Soifon's face, who couldn't believe a stranger knew so much about her, more than anyone else in the Seireitei.

"Who the hell are you and how do you know so much?" demanded Soifon. "And how do you know **Utsusemi **(Cicada)? With the exception of one person, only members of Onmitsukidō are suspose to know that technique."

"Ah, well that would be telling, and where would the fun be in that?" said Naruto, whose grin grew, annoying Soifon further.

"Then I guess and beat the information out of you" said Soifon as she appeared behind Naruto, who was barely able to just out of the way of her slash.

"_Shit, she's fast…almost as fast as Kaa-chan, I could barely keep up with her_" thought Naruto as he landed at the opposite end of the rooftop. "_Jeeze, it's not enough I met up with the old fart, I also meet with the captains of the second, fourth and eight divisions, ALL on the same day. How unlucky can I be, and that's not counting those other three I met earlier._"

After dodging Soifon's stab, Naruto went to draw his blade, but before he could reach it, Soifon appeared in front of him and delivered a sharp kick to the face, sending him flying off the rooftop and crashing to the alley way below.

"Fuck" cursed Naruto, as he struggled to his feet before leaping back to another fatal stab from Soifon, which would have gone right through his skull had it hit. "_This just isn't my day!_"

But not sooner had he evaded the stab, Soifon appeared again in front of him and attempted to hit him with a round house kick to the side of the head.

This time though, Naruto was ready and caught her kick with his right hand. He then grabbed her leg and with his left arm and swung her around before throwing her into a wall, several meters behind him.

Recovering quickly, Soifon flipped herself in mid-air, so that her feet would hit the wall first, and then propelled herself forward, back towards Naruto. Who then leaped into the air to avoid the second division's captain's attack and landed back on another rooftop.

But as soon as he was on the rooftop, Soifon appeared behind him again and made another attempt to stab him in the back with her sword.

Predicting what she was going to do, Naruto drew his Tanto sword and spun around, just as she appeared behind him, blocking the sword stab and pushing her back to the edge of the rooftop.

Hoping to gain some sort of advantage against his opponent, Naruto then went on the offensive and attacked the female captain.

For the next few minutes the two Shinigami fought other across the surrounding rooftops in a fierce high speed sword fight, appearing just for a instant to clash blades and then disappear just as quickly.

After a while though, the two came to a stop in mid-air before jumping away from one another and landing on the edge of two opposing rooftops.

"What's wrong getting tired already?" mocked Soifon as she smiled coldly at Naruto, who was panting and sweating quite a bit.

Smirking back Naruto retorted "Heh, you wish, I'm just getting warmed up." But in reality he was starting tire, despite his considerable speed, Soifon was still much faster and it was taking everything her had to keep up with her. The only thing that had allowed him to keep up with her was the fact that they had been trained by the same person, which allowed Naruto to predict some of her movements and block them in time. But that would only work for so long, since in a drawn out battle, Naruto knew he would lose.

With that in mind, Naruto once again went of the offensive, hoping to exploit some kind of opening that would give him an edge.

Using **Shunpo,** Naruto quickly disappeared and reappeared in front of Soifon, who jumped back to avoid his slash and used **Shunpo** to move away, forcing Naruto to follow after her.

This continued for several minutes where Naruto chased after the female captain across the rooftops, where each time she would block or avoid his swords strikes before using **Shunpo **to move away.

Becoming frustrated with how things were going, Naruto attempted to catch her off-guard with a strong upward kick to the chin with his right leg.

Seeing the kick, Soifon blocked it with her own right leg and then wrapped her leg around it, causing Naruto to lose her balance, allowing her to follow up with a powerful round house kick to the face, sending Naruto crashing into the side of a nearby building wall.

Seconds later, Soifon began to generate a large amount of yellow energy in the palm of her left hand and shouted "**Bakudō # 30.** **Shitotsu Sansen** (Beak-Piercing Triple Beam)!"

Using the energy, Soifon then drew an inverted yellow triangle, which generated several smaller triangles from its three points, which she then fired at Naruto, pinning him to the wall.

"Shit!" cried Naruto as she struggled to break free of the Kido spell.

Seeing Naruto struggle against his binds, Soifon smirked coldly at the blonde boy, "Hmph, It's all over Ryoka (Traveling Evil), you were never a match for me."

Deciding to finish Naruto off, Soifon raised her sword up and ran her fingers across the blade, while saying "Sting all enemies to death Suzumebachi (Hornet)" causing the blade to glow white. When the glow died down, Naruto saw that Soifon's Zanpakuto had taken on the form of a black and gold gauntlet, with a small chain linking it to a stinger-like blade on Soifon's middle finger.

"So that's your Shikai, Suzumebachi?" Naruto said who had heard of the Zanpakuto's ability from his adopted mother. Suzumebachiwas a dangerous Zanapkuto, which had had deadly ability called Nigeki Kessatsu (Death in Two Steps), whereas the name suggested, if he was hit in the same spot twice by her "stinger" he was finished."

"Yes, and useless you answer my questions, it will be your end" Soifon replied as she stared down coldly at the blonde teen from the rooftop directly opposite the building wall that Naruto was pinned against.

Smirking, Naruto simply retorted, "Heh, sorry, but you'll get nothing out of me."

"So be it" replied the female captain before disappearing and reappearing in front of Naruto with her "stinger" pointed forward. But just before she could hit the blonde in the chest, she notice a large ball of red energy form in the palm of Naruto's left hand, which was pressed against the wall behind him.

At the same time she then heard Naruto cry "**Hadō #31. Shakkahō** (Red Fire Cannon)!" right before the wall exploded, creating a large cloud of smoke and dust.

Moments after the explosion, Soifon, emerged from the smoke and landed back on the opposing rooftop, dirty, but unharmed.

As the smoke and dust from the explosion died down, Soifon saw that Naruto was gone and all that was left was a large hole in the wall.

"_Damn him_" Soifon silently cursed, "_I underestimated him, he used the _**_Shakkahō_**_ to destroy the wall behind him, allowing him to escape my __**Bakudō**__. He also probably waited until the last second for when I attacked, knowing I would get caught in the explosion, preventing me from following him._"

As Soifon continued to berate herself over her underestimation of Naruto, she suddenly sensed a presence behind her.

Acting fast, the female captain quickly sidestepped the assailant's sword stabbed, who revealed himself to be Naruto, who had managed to manoeuvre around her.

Taking hold of Naruto's now outstretched arm, Soifon, kicked his feet out from underneath him and flipped him over her. But before she could finish him off with her Suzumebachi, Naruto disappeared again using **Shunpo**, where he once again appeared behind Soifon and attempted to slash her in the back.

But again Soifon avoided the attack by jumping into the air and barely manage to block yet another slash from Naruto with her gauntlet, when he tried to take advantage of her while she hung in mid-air.

Wanting to keep Soifon on the defensive, Naruto pressed his attack, where he again disappeared and reappeared behind Soifon and tried to slash her in the back. But like before, Soifon managed to block the attack.

"Heh, so who's not a match for who now" sneered Naruto, as he and Soifon continued to exchange swords blows, before forcing her to jump back to avoid a spinning kick from him.

Pressing his advantage, Naruto raced forward, but just before he and Soifon could clash, Naruto used **Shunpo** to disappear and reappear behind her.

Expecting this, Soifon spun around and ducked under Naruto's stab and stabbed him twice in the chest with her "stinger."

But just when she thought she had him, "Naruto" faded away, revealing he had used **Utsusemi** and the one she had hit was an after-image.

Catching a glimpse of something moving from her left, Soifon quickly spun around, and only just managed to block a powerful kick from Naruto with her left arm. But due to the strength that Naruto put to the attack, she was still sent skidding across the opposite end of the rooftop.

"_Not only is he fast, but's he's strong too, just who the hell is this guy?_" wondered Soifon, as her arm was slight numb from the kick. "_And who trained him?_"

"So then, do you want call it quite, or are you hungry for more?" asked Naruto with a confident smirk.

"Heh, don't get cocky brat, as I haven't even gotten serious yet!" sneered Soifon before using **Shunpo **appear right above Naruto, who barely blocked her downward strike with his Tanto.

Before Naruto could push her back or make any kind of a counter attack, Soifon once again disappeared and reappeared behind him, and hit him with a roundhouse kick to the side of the head, sending him flying back a few meters.

Recovering quickly, Naruto landed back on his feet and wiped away the blood from his now bleeding lip. No sooner had wiped the blood away; Soifon appeared in front of him again and attempted to hit him in the chest with her "stinger."

But before she could hit him, Naruto disappeared and reappeared above her and attempted to stab her, but missed when Soifon spun to her right side, and narrowly avoided the blade. After which Naruto raced over to her, where the two of them traded blows for several minutes before using **Shunpo** to simultaneously disappear, and reappeared several hundred meters above the Seireitei, opposing one another.

For a moment or two the two Shinigami just stared at each, waiting to see who would make the first move.

After a minute or so, Naruto made the first agressive move and raced forward and quickly re-engaged the female captain, and for several minutes fought her in a fierce hand to hand battle.

But after a while the faster and more experience Soifon started to push him back and put him on the defensive.

"_Shit, she not given me time to even think of striking back_" Naruto thought after blocking a strong spinning kick to the side. But no sooner had he done this, he saw Soifon bring up her gauntlet and attempt to stab him with her "stinger."

With only seconds to act, Naruto quickly used **Shunpo** to move back.

"_Damnit I still wasn't quick enough_" the blonde silently cursed, as he look down and saw butterfly-shaped stamp appear on his chest.

Seeing the stamp, the female captain smirked in triumphant. "Heh, it almost over kid, if you're smart, you'll surrender now; otherwise you'll die, thanks to my Zanpakuto's special ability."

But to her surprise, Naruto didn't look afraid or worried; in fact he simply smirked backed.

"Like I told you before, I have no intention of surrendering, and I already know all about your Zanapkuto's special ability. In addition to creating a rather deep wound when it stabs a person, the attack leaves a butterfly-shaped stamp on the victim's body. Spreading from the center of the wound, known as Hōmonka ("Bee Crest Flower"), this "_stamp_" becomes the target of your second attack. If I am struck in the same spot that was hit the first time, I will die very quickly, which is why it is called Nigeki Kessatsu."

When Naruto finished, Soifon was once again left shocked, how Naruto knew so much about her.

"_Just who the hell is he?_" Soifon thought in frustration. "_And how does he know so much? His fighting style is similar to that of the Onmitsukidō…no I wrong, it's more like my own, since he was able to predict and counter several of my moves, even though I am faster and more experience than him. It's almost like we were taught together by the same…_"

At that moment a look of realization and disbelief appeared of Soifon's face, as suddenly everything started to make sense. After which she then glared coldly at Naruto.

"Tell me the name of the person who taught you how to fight."

"Excuse me?" Naruto asked.

"Tell me the name of the person who trained you" repeated Soifon with even more force in her voice, as her anger started to take hold of her. "You were trained by Shihōin Yoruichi_, _weren't you?!"

"Who?" asked Naruto with a confused look, pretending not to know his adopted mother.

"Don't pretend you don't know her, you're fighting style and technique are too similar to what is taught in the Onmitsukidō and you know too much about me and my abilities for you not to be taught by her."

"_Hmph, so she figured it out, she's a lot smarter than I gave her credit, not bad for a dog for the Soul Society_" remarked Naruto before smirking back at Soifon. "Well if you know the answer already, what's the point in me answering?"

"Tell me where she is" demanded Soifon.

"Where's who?" Naruto asked, once again pretending not to know anything.

"Enough of these stupid games!" yelled Soifon, as she was beginning to lose her patience. "Tell me where Shihōin Yoruichi is, did she come her with the rest of your group…? TELL ME!_"_

"__Yesh, what the hell did Kaa-chan do to get her panties in such a twist?__" Naruto wondered, since he could see that Soifon was borderline obsessed with finding his adopted mother. "Well if your so interest, I'll tell you, but only if you ask nicely and say please."

Annoyed by this, Soifon frowned and glared at the blonde, "So be it, I just have to take you in and force you to tell me what I what to know!" After which she disappeared and reappeared right behind Naruto, who couldn't even follow her movement, and sent him flying to the ground with a powerful kick.

"_Shit, she wasn't kidding, when she said she wasn't being serious earlier, I couldn't keep up with her speeds_" Naruto thought after recovering from the kick and stopping himself in mid-air. But before he could ponder on the matter further, Naruto saw Soifon flying straight towards him with her "stringer" pointed forward.

Acting fast Naruto quickly brought up his left free hand and cried "**Bakudō # 8. Seki** (Way of Binding No.8 Repulse)!" where a small blue orb appeared in front of his hand and blocked Soifon's "stinger" and repelled her back.

"_So he knows Kido as well_" Soifon remarked after recovering from being forced back by Naruto's barrier. "_Well then, let's see just how well Yoruichi has trained him_" thought Soifon as a cold smirk began to form on her lips. She then pointed her right index finger at Naruto and cried. "**Bakudō #61. Rikujōkōrō** (Way of Binding No 61 Six Rods Prison of Light)!"

After declaring her attack, six beams of light shot out of her finger and fly straight for Naruto, who quickly used **Shunpo** to avoid them.

But no sooner had he reappeared, Soifon was already a step ahead of him and appeared right behind at the same moment and wrapped her arms around him with her "stinger" pointed at his neck.

"You're not the only one who can predict moves" whisper Soifon into Naruto ears, only to be surprised when he faded away, revealing he had been an after image.

Upon realizing she had been tricked, Soifon caught a glimpse of light from the corner of her eye and turned to see a yellow beam of light in the form of a rope, flying towards her.

With no time to spare, Soifon used **Shunpo** again to avoid the energy rope, after which she reappear several meters away from where Naruto was and fired a **Shakkahō** spell at him.

Seeing the attack, Naruto quickly brought up his left arm and cried "**Bakudō #54 ****Shīrudo** (Way of Binding No 54 The Shield)!" where a light green barrier appeared and blocked the attack.

But after blocking the attack, Soifon appeared behind him, where Naruto then realized that her **Shakkahō** spell had been a diversion, allowing the female captain to sneak up behind him.

"_Fuck!_" thought Naruto as he moved away from the second division captain, before glancing at his back. Although he had been able to move away at the last possible moment, Soifon had still be able to land a glancing hit at his back, where he saw a butterfly-shaped stamp forming on his back. "_I can't afford to be caught off guard like that again, if I do, I'm finished._"

Knowing how dangerous it was for him now in getting too close to Soifon, Naruto decided to change tactics and keep his distance. He then brought up his left free hand and aimed the palm of his hand at Soifon and cried "**Hadō #33. Sōkatsui** (Way of Destruction No 33 Blue Fire, Crash Down)!" firing a massive blast of blue fire at the female captain.

Due to the sheer speed and width of the attack, Soifon barely managed to avoid the deadly Hado spell, but still received a small burn on her right shoulder.

Unwilling to let Naruto to let off another blast like that, Soifon quickly flew forward him with the intent of finish him off with one hit, ignoring the fact that she wanted to question him. But before she could hit him Naruto, shouted "**Bakudō #81.** **Dankū** (Way of Binding No 81 Splitting Void)!" creating a clear, see through barrier in front of him. Blocking Soifon's attack, where a black butterfly-shaped stamp formed in front of the barrier.

After blocking the attack, Naruto then used **Bakudō #63. Sajō Sabaku** (Way of Binding No 63 Locking Bondage Stripes). Creating a thick energy rope from his hands that moved around the barrier, wrapping itself around the female captain.

But before it could completely ensnare Soifon, the female captain used **Shunpo** to escape the energy rope, and reappeared several meters away from Naruto.

"_This shouldn't be possible how can he use a_ _level 81 Kido spell without incantations, and that attack he used earlier was enormous, it actually might have killed me had it hit_…_ Just what has Yoruichi been teaching him?!_" Realizing just how much she had been underestimating Naruto, Soifon knew she could no longer afford to take any more chance with him.

Wanting to finish things quickly, Soifon decided to use her speed clone technique, hoping to hide herself within the "clones" and catch Naruto off-guard by using the "clones" as distractions, allowing her to end the fight with one blown.

When Naruto first saw Soifon and her "clones," the young blonde at first thought she had used **Kage Bunshin** (Shadow Clone), but quickly realized that the clones were in fact after-images.

"_Well that's a new one, she using her high __**Shunpo**__ skill to create copies of herself, it's like a more advance version of __**Utsusemi**_" the blonde boy silently remarked. After which he then wondered if he could somehow get Soifon to teach him the technique later on, seeing lots of uses for it. But before he could comment further on the technique, Soifon and her copies moved forward and flew towards him.

Unable to tell which one was the real Soifon, Naruto quickly formed an energy rob in his right hand and cried "**Bakudō 62. Hyapporankan** (Way of Binding No.62 Hundred Steps Fence)!" before throwing the rod, which then multiplied into other rods. That went through the majority of the copies, revealing the real Soifon who was force to move to avoid them.

After revealing which one was the real Soifon, Naruto immediately used **Shupo** to move behind Soifon. But no sooner had he appeared behind her, Soifon spun around and kicked Naruto in the side, sending him flying. Before Naruto could even recover from the kick, the female captain followed up with **Tenran **(Orchid Sky), creating tornado-like blast from her hand, sending the blonde teen crashing down onto an open court.

Believing she had final defeated the blonde, Soifon used her **Shunpo** again to appear next to the unconscious Naruto.

"It's over" said Soifon, but just as she was about to pick him up "Naruto" suddenly turned into a large piece of rubble.

"What the…?" said the female captain, before jumped into air to avoid several Kunai that came from above.

After landing back on the ground, Soifon quickly searched the surrounding area and soon found Naruto at the opposite end of the court, where he then threw several Shuriken at her before forming symbols with his hands.

"_What's he doing?_" thought Soifon, before Naruto brought his hands to his mouth and roared "**Futon: Fujin no Hoko** (Wind Style: Wind God's Roar)**!**" releasing a powerful Tornado like blast from his mouth. That combined with his Shuriken, drastically increasing their speed and power as they flew towards Soifon. (A)

"What sort of Kido is that?!" cried Soifon while jumping to her right to avoid the powerful Wind attack, although still received a large cut on her left arm, from one of the high speed shuriken.

After avoiding the attack, Soifon looked on in disbelief and the level of damage the attack had done to the court yard, where it looked as if he had been hit by a hurricane, as much of the ground had been torn up by the Wind blast.

But before she could even think on the matter further, Soifon was once again force to move when Naruto fired another Wind blast, although not as powerful as the one before, it was still dangerous.

"_This isn't good; I can't afford to be put on the defensive like this!_" Soifon thought, but before should she could make any move, Naruto appeared behind her with his sword draw.

Sensing danger, Soifon, quickly spun around and block the sword slash with her gauntlet, but as soon as she had done this. Naruto jumped back and swung his blade horizontally while yelling "**Shinkūken** (Vacuum Sword)**!**" creating an arc shape blade of Wind that flew towards her.

With only seconds to act Soifon brought up her gauntlet and blocked the Wind arc, although received several cuts on her arms and face for her trouble.

At the same time Naruto smirked in victory, and silently thanked his mother for going to all the trouble in helping him learn the ninja arts.

During his training years at Urahara's shop, his adopted mother travelled back and forth to the Shinobi world. Gathering books, scrolls and other information that Urahara required to further understand Chakra and the Shinobi arts, and help Naruto learn them, knowing how powerful and useful they could be in battle.

After learning that he and an affinity to Futon Ninjutsu, Yoruichi travelled to different villages and "_borrowed_" several scrolls from various Shinobi villages on Futon Ninjutsu and helped him learn and master them.

Knowing that he had the advantage when fighting from the distance, Naruto sheathed his sword again and began to form hand-seals again. After which he then inhaled deeply and thought "_**Fūton: Shinkūha**_ (Wind Style: Vacuum Wave)_**!**_" before releasing several high speed Wind blades that covered much of the area in front of him.

But when the attacked ended, Soifon, who had used **Shunpo** to avoid the attack, appeared behind him and delivered a sharp kick to the back, sending him flying forward.

Recovering quickly Naruto flipped himself in mid-air and then spun around, so that he would be facing Soifon. "_Shit, I got careless, if she had wanted to; she could have finished me off by hitting me again in the stamp in by back…Guess it's a good thing that she wants me alive._"

"I don't know what kind of strange techniques you are using, but they will do you little good, since despite their power, they have a serious weakness…"spoke Soifon, as she stared at Naruto. "From what I can tell, to preform them you need to form hand symbols, which takes time, meaning that until you are finished you are vulnerable to attack."

"_Not good_" thought Naruto, as he had hoped that Soifon would miss that key weakness, since as Soifon said, the greatest weakness for Ninjutsu was the time it took to form hand-seals.

But just when Naruto thought things couldn't get any worse, fifty members of the Onmitsukidō arrived.

"Fuck me" Naruto cursed, when he saw that not only was he now outnumbered, but was surrounded as well.

"Captain!" cried the lieutenant of the second division, an overweight man by the name of Ōmaeda Nikkōtarōemon Yoshiayamenosuke Marechiyo, who was racing over to his captain.

Ōmaeda was a large man with black hair, and wore what seemed to be expensive, personalized jewelry on his thick fingers. He wore the standard Shinigami robes with the attention of a large purple collar.

"C-C-C-Captain, are you alright captain? I mean what have you gotten yourself into this time? Captain from the look of things you must be injured" said Ōmaeda, and continued to ramble on about how injured Soifon look.

Having enough of her lieutenant's blabbering, Soifon, punched him hard in nose, causing him to fall on his rear. "Don't make such a big fuss over nothing, you're stifling me."

"B-B-But Captain…"moaned the man, but before he could say anything, Soifon spoke up again.

"These injuries are nothing, besides; turning your back on your enemy at any time during battle is unforgivable, even if you're superior is hurt."

"But captain that is why we came here, we sensed your spiritual presence and saw you battling that guy and it look like…em" said Ōmaeda before becoming nervous when he saw Soifon narrow her eyes.

"Looked like what?" Soifon asked in danger tone, which told the overweight Shinigami to choose his words carefully.

Gulping audibly, the lieutenant slowly spoke, "Well…em… Well it look…eh…it looked like…you were…eh…you were having a little trouble with this guy and that you could do with some hel-Gluh!" But before he could finish he was again punched in the nose by Soifon.

"You idiot, who ordered you to help" rounded Soifon.

"I'm sorry Captain, I just thought…"

"That is exactly the problem, you don't think, you follow orders, that's it!" rounded Soifon, before shaking her head and sighing in annoyance. "Huuh… fine if you want to make yourself _somewhat_ useful. You'll restrain that Ryoka and take him in for interrogation, as he has information that I want."

"Yes, ma'am" replied Ōmaeda, as he slowly picked himself up from the ground.

"Oh, you're not very nice to your subordinate over there, he was only worried about you" said Naruto, feigning concern, while analysing his situation and thinking of what he should do next.

"I don't like a cosy atmosphere in my division, in order to train effectively; I think that subordinates and superiors should be at odds with one another."

"I see…" replied Naruto without any emotion. But before he could say anything more Ōmaeda spoke up "Alright you punk, as you can see you're completely outnumbered, so why don't you yourself a favour and surrender?"

"Heh, sorry Lard-ass, but like I told your boss earlier, I have no intention of surrender to you lap dogs."

"Lard-ass?!" Ōmaeda repeated angeilyr, which only grew when he heard some snickering from some of the other members of the Onmitsukidō. "You punk, I'm not fat I'm just full body, not that a peasant like you could understand."

"Heh, whatever helps you sleep at night, Lard-ass" mocked Naruto, "But if you ask me, wealth just makes you soft and weak."

Angered by this Ōmaeda was about to retort, but before he could cutter so much as a word, Naruto spoke again. "Oh and about me being outnumbered, I wouldn't be so sure of that" where he then formed a single hand seal and cried "**Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** (Multiple Shadow Clone Technique)**!**" after which the entire courtyard became filled with smoke.

When the smoke dissipated, Soifon and her subordinates where shocked to find that they were now surrounded by several hundred Naruto's, who all now had their tanto swords drawn.

"Now then you were saying about me being outnumbered?" said all clones together.

"W-W-Wh-What going on here, how is he doing this?" cried a now panicking Ōmaeda.

At the same time a confused and frustrated look appeared on Soifon's face, "_How is this even possible? Even if he was using the same kind cloning technique as me, there's no way he should be able to create so many copies of himself with just __**Shunpo**__. Not to mention these ones actually look solid. Just what sort of techniques did Yoruichi teach him?_"

After a moment or two of staring angrily at the Naruto clones, Soifon quickly turned to her subordinates. "Just what they hell are you lot doing? Stop gawking and attack!"

With a chorus of "Hai!" from her men, the members of Onmitsukidō drew their swords and attacked, where a massive battle ensued between Naruto's clones and the Onmitsukidō.

As the battle progressed Naruto's clones proved to an even matched for the Onmitsukidō and defeated many of its members. But at the same time Onmitsukidō were holding their own, using their high teamwork skill and honed fighting skill to destroy many of Naruto's clones.

Eventually though, after knocking out several members of the Onmitsukidō, the real Naruto came across Ōmaeda, who attempted to stab him behind in the back.

Jumping away from the stab, Naruto quickly spun around and kicked the overweight Shinigami in the nose, leaving a rather large footprint on his face.

"Ow! My beautiful face…you damn bastard! Crush him Gegetsuburi (Five-Formed Head)!" roared Ōmaeda where he unleashed his Zanpakuto's Shikai, taking the form of an oversized spiked ball attached to a long chain.

But before he could even attack, Naruto destroyed his Zanpakuto and crippled Ōmaeda with one single powerful punch to the stomach, causing the lieutenant of the second division to keel over in pain.

"Sorry Lard-ass, but I simply don't have the time to mess around with you" said Naruto before sending Ōmaeda flying into two other Onmitsukidō members, with a single roundhouse kick to the side of the head.

Moments after defeating Ōmaeda, Soifon suddenly appeared behind Naruto and hit him in the back of the neck. But as soon as she had hit him, "Naruto" exploded into a puff of smoke, indicating that he had replaced himself with a clone.

Once the clone was destroyed the real Naruto appeared behind her and slashed Soifon in the back. Although as soon as he did, "Soifon" faded away revealing she was an after-image.

"Heh, did really think you get me with a **Shunpo**, that predictable?" said Soifon as she appeared behind him again, with her "stinger" pointed at the back of his head.

But just when she believed she had him, Naruto faded away, revealing that he too was an after-image.

"Heh, I think I should be the one saying that" retorted Naruto, who reappeared in front of her, several feet away.

"But still," he continued, ignoring the battle that was waging around them. "I think it's time that I show you what I am really capable of" said Naruto as he sheathed his Tanto sword and took out his Zanpakuto from behind his back. (2)

"What is that?"

"This is my Zanpakuto"

"You're Zanpakuto, but I thought…?"

"Nope, that just a regular sword, unfortunately, when my Zanpakuto is in its sealed form it has no blade, making it pretty useless in a fight."

"_So this entire time he had been fighting without his Zanpakuto?_" Soifon thought with a hint of anger, felling slightly insulted by the fact.

-Enter Bleach OST: Senna-

"Now, then allow me show you something special" said Naruto as he held out his Zanpakuto, "All Winds, now blow, become my shield, my sword and unleash your fury…Kochi (Spring Wind)!"

Once Naruto had said his release command, one of the gems of his sword hilt glowed white, and a massive burst of spiritual power erupted from Naruto, forcing Soifon and those nearby to take a step back in surprise. After which a small spinning tornado erupted from the ground, blowing several clones and Onmitsukidō members away, and blocking everyone's view of Naruto

At the same time the Soifon and the others notice that storm clouds had formed above them, making it look like it was going to rain soon.

"_What's going on, his spiritual energy is incredible…it's easily at the level of a captain_" thought Soifon as she shielded her face with her arm. "_From looking at the sky, it also seems that his Shikai can affect the weather, just like Captain Hitsugaya's Zanapakuto._"

Shortly after, the large tornado began to die down and dissipate, revealing Naruto, but to their surprise they saw so sword or weapon in his hand, which confused the others. At least until Soifon notice a metal finger claw with a sharp tip, on his right index finger. (3)

"What the…don't tell me that's the release form of his Zanpakuto?" asked Ōmaeda in a mocking tone, after recovering from his defeat by Naruto. "That thing couldn't even hurt a fly."

"You fool…" shouted Soifon, but before she could even say anything further, Naruto raised his right hand said "**Kamikaze** (Divine Wind)" while waving his hand. (B)

No sooner had he said this a massive explosion of Wind erupted from around Naruto, destroying the entire courtyard, along the surrounding buildings.

Even Naruto's clones and the Onmitsukidō members they were fighting were caught up in the explosion, where they were all scattered and blown away in different direction.

-End Bleach OST: Senna-

When the Wind died down, Soifon reappeared directly above Naruto, who was still standing in the middle of the now destroyed courtyard, surrounded debris. The only part of the courtyard that seemed to be intact was the spot that Naruto was standing in.

Moments after the attacked ended, Naruto quickly disappeared and reappeared over the Seireitei, directly opposite Soifon, who seemed surprised by Naruto's speed, as she had trouble following his movements.

Frowning at this, Soifon knew that this would make things difficult. "_Not only does his Zanapkuto give him immense destructive power, but is also seems to increase his speed as well._"

"So that's your Zanpakuto's Seikai?" Soifon asked.

"Yep" Naruto replied, holding up his finger claw, "This is my Zanpakuto Kochi, but don't let it's size fool you, it's very powerful."

"Yes, I can see that" replied Soifon, glancing down at the destroy courtyard and buildings again. "Judging by the attack you just used, I assuming that it is a Wind type Zanapakuto."

"Right again, Kochi, gives me the power to manipulate the Wind, and if you're not careful, you'll regret it" explained Naruto, who then thought back to when he first awakened Kochi's power.

-Enter Flashback-

Once again a now nine year old Naruto was running around the underground training area underneath Urahara Kisuke shop, avoiding various different kido blasts.

His opponent this time was the former Captain of the Kido Corps Tsukabishi Tessai, who like Urahara Kisuke was a childhood friend of his adopted mother.

Although Tessai was not as strong as Yorucihi and Kisuke, that did not mean that Tessai was not powerful in how right.

Being the former Captain of the Kido Corp, Tessai was a Kido master, meaning he could perform kido spells at levels that most captains could never hope to do, and knew ones that were unknown to them.

Not only that but Tessai also possessed a considerable amount of strength and durability, where not too long ago, he nearly hit the spikey haired blonde with a small blouder he threw, when he was fifty meters away. Not to mention the guy could take his strongest punches like they were nothing, in fact Naruto could also swear he was made out of steel, given how much his fist hurt from punch him in the chest.

Needless to say Naruto knew he was in serious trouble and needed to unlock his last Zanpakuto spirit.

After ducking behind a large boulder to avoid Tessai energy ropes, Naruto the he heard Tessai voice shout out "**Hadō #31. Shakkahō!**"

Acting fast Naruto quickly jumped forward and narrowly avoided the red energy blast, which annihilated the small boulder he had been hiding behind.

As the smoke and dust from the blast filled the surrounding space, a now dirty Naruto was coughing heavily from smoke dust.

Moments after the blast, Naruto saw the massive figure of Tessai slowly walking towards him from the cloud of smoke and dust, eeirly reminding Naruto of a film he saw weith his mother one time, which was a bout a futuristic invincible time traveling android from the furture. (Author's Note: Any guesses who?)

"Cough, Cough…Hey watch it uncle moustache, you nearly got me with that blast!" yelled Naruto when he saw the muscular man.

"My apologies, Naruto-dono, but both Kisuke-sama and Yoruichi-sama stated I could not go easy with you in your training."

"They didn't mean you had to kill me! And if something happens to me, Kaa-chan will kick your ass!" retorted Naruto. Hoping the threat of his mother's anger would work, since his mother's wrath was a terrible sight behold, something he and his uncle Kisuke knew first hand.

"Do not worry Naruto-san, Yoruichi-sama, explained to me clearly that so long as I do not kill you, anything else that happens to you is acceptable."

"And that's supposed to comfort me?!" shouted Naruto before being force to run for his life.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere in the Urahara shop, a certain black cat was curled up on a large cushion enjoying a peaceful cat nap, until it was woken by a loud "BBOOOOM!" which was then followed by a familiar voice shouting "KKKAAAAA-CCCHHHAAANN!"<p>

Smirking, the black cat yawed and stretched its long legs, before falling back to sleep again.

* * *

><p>For the next few minutes Naruto continued to dodge kido blast after kido blast, and although he knew that Tessai was not trying to kill him, he knew those blasts would hurt…A LOT!"<p>

After a while though, Naruto suddenly heard a gentle female voice speaking inside his head, "_**My, my, you certainly are in quite a predicament.**_"

"_Huh…?_" thought Naruto, but before he could put anymore thought on the matter, his vision began to fade and everything when dark.

-Inside Naruto's Mind-

Moments after his vision went, it returned, although this time he found himself standing atop a yellow pyramid, surrounded by water.

Shortly after, Naruto saw white feathers slowly falling down from the sky, looking up to the cloudy sky, Naruto the saw a lone figure flying down to him.

At first Naruto thought it was a bird, but as the figure drew closer he saw that it was a woman with white wings

The woman was extremely beautiful, with long golden hair that reached down below her shoulders. Her attire consisted of a simple pale blue dress top and a matching blue cloak with metal shoulder pads and bright blue pants. She also wore a pair of gold and brown boots, along with matching gold armbands and a pair of oval shape earrings and a small short sword around her waist. (4)

Upon seeing the woman, Naruto at first thought she was an angel; she certainly fitted the description and was more the beautiful enough to be called one.

"_**Hello again Naruto-kun" **_said the woman in the same gentle voice, as she smiled kindly down at him.

When the woman spoke his name, Naruto was about to ask who she was, but then remembered his earlier meeting with Watatsumi, who told him that Zanpakuto could take any form they wished, including humanoid forms.

"Are you that nice giant bird lady from before?"

"**_I am_**" replied the woman, whose smile grew, which radiated her beauty even further.

"Can I know your name now?" Naruto asked.

"_**Yes, I believe that you are now ready…I have been watching you throughout your trails in learning** __**Watatsumi and Raiō's names and using their powers. Your personality is like the wind, wild, carefree, gentle at time, but fierce when needed and desire power only to protect others. That is why I have already accepted you as my master, I will lead you my power and my wings to protect you from harm. **_"

"Alright!" cheered Naruto, "Let's show uncle moustache, not to mess with us."

"_**Yes, lets**_" nodded the female Zanapakuto

-Real World-

After returning to the real world, Naruto turned around to face Tessai, who fired a yellow blast of energy from his hands.

Seeing the energy blast, Naruto quickly brought up his Zanpakuto hilt, as he did, he heard Koichi's gentle voice speak to him. "_**Naruto-kun, do you trust me to protect you.**_"

"_I do_" replied Naruto

"_**Good, now let him see how powerful the wind truly is.**_"

Nodding, Naruto then raised his Zanpkauto hilt high and spoke, "All Winds, now blow, become my shield, my sword and unleash your fury… Kochi!"

Once Naruto finished saying his release command one of the gems of his sword hilt glowed white, and a massive burst of spiritual power erupted from Naruto, blocking the kido blast. After which a small spinning tornado erupted from the ground around Naruto.

The Wind was so strong that, it actually pushed Tessai back a few feet, and was forced to shield his face with his arms from the powerful Wind and the dust that was being blown around. "_Such power!_"

Shortly after the tornado died down, revealing Naruto, at the same time Tessai notice a small metal claw on his right index finger.

"_Could that be his Zanapkauto Shikai?_" pondered the former Kido Corp Captain. "_If so, then let us see how well he can use it_" where he then raised his right arm and shouted "**Hadō #33. Sōkatsui**."

After shouting the speed and large blast of blue flame erupted from Tessai's hand and within seconds enveloped the blonde boy who didn't even move.

"No!" cried Tessai, fearing the worst, "Why didn't he avoid it? He should have been able to…" but before he could finish his sentence, he felt a small prod on the back of his neck.

Glancing around, Tessai was surprised to see a smiling Naruto _floating_ in mid-air, "I got you uncle moustache, looks like I win."

"_Did he just use __**Shunpo**__?_" thought a confused Tessai. "_No, he wasn't __**that**__ fast and it wouldn't explain why he is floating now._"

As if reading his mind, the young boy spoke, "It's called **Teipo **(Air Step) and it's one of Kochi's special abilities." (C)

"**Teipo**…?" repeated Tessai, which confirmed what he had been thinking, "A fitting name, and I am assuming that Kochi is your Zanpakuto's name?" where he received a nod from Naruto, who slowly floating back to the ground, while deactivating his Zanpakuto.

"Also fitting, you have done well Naruto-san, your mother will be proud" the large man said, knowing that Yoruichi would indeed proud of her son. Not only had he unlocked his final Zanpakuto spirit, but he had also managed to stay conscious after deactivating it, showing his growing strength.

"Thanks" said Naruto, who despite being fairly worn out from releasing Koichi, was quite pleased with himself.

Seeing how tired Naruto was, Tessai lifted the young boy up onto his shoulders carried him back up to the shop and tell Yoruichi the good news.

-Flashback Ends-

"So, now that we have both released our Zanpakuto's Shikai, shall we finally get serious?" asked Naruto, smirking a little.

In response, Soifon, simply smirked back and said "Heh, fine with me."

-Enter Bleach OST: Power to Strive-

As the two Shinigami faced off above the Seireitei, the two of them began to release large amounts of their spiritual power, which could felt from all around Seireitei.

Moments later, the two Shinigami disappeared and for the next few minutes they began a fierce high speed battle across the Seireitei.

After dodging high speed strike from Naruto with his claw finger, Soifon prepared to attack him on his blind side, but before she could even move. She lost sight of him for a moment, where he reappeared behind her and went to kick her in the side.

But thanks to her many years of the battlefield, she was able to act in time to avoid the kick and move several feet away.

"_That was close, somehow his shikai has increased his speed dramatically and for a moment I lost sight of him._" But before Soifon could ponder on Naruto's new found increased speed further, she was forced on the defensive again, as Naruto began attacking her with a series of high speed kicks and punches.

But eventually after a minute of dodging attacks, Soifon, found an opening and went to strike Naruto in the head with her "stinger", forcing him to jump back.

"Nice one, you nearly got me there" said Naruto before he went back on the attack and tried to strike her in the chest with his finger claw, only to have it pushed away by Soifon.

Naruto then quickly spun around and went to attack her on her left side, although was blocked again by Soifon. But as soon as she had blocked him, Naruto disappeared and reappeared behind her and went to strike her in the back of the neck with his finger claw. But missed again as Soifon used her **Shunpo** to move away and reappear directly opposite him.

Undeterred Naruto continued on the offensive and charged head on, in an attempt to stab her in the chest.

Seeing this, Soifon smirked and waited until the last second to avoid the attack and use **Shunpo** to disappear and appear on Naruto's unguarded left, "Your mine now!" Sofion cried as she moved to strike him in the neck. But just as her "stinger" was an inch from touching him, her attack was suddenly halted and was then blasted back several meters away.

"_What the hell just happen?_" thought Soifon in surprise, "_I had him, but somehow he blocked my attack and pushed me away._"

At the same time, when Naruto turned around to face Soifon. He tanked his Zanpakuto spirit for helping him.

"_Thanks'__Kochi, if you hadn't activated your _**_Kaze no Yoroi_ **(Armour of Wind) _around me when you did, I would have been finished._" (D)

"_**Think nothing of it Naruto-kun, as I told you my "wings" will always protect you, but still you need to be more careful. The Shinigami you are fighting is a skilled and dangerous opponent and if you give her an opportunity, you will lose.**_"

"_Yea, I know, and I won't_" replied Naruto before moving in to attack again.

For the next few minutes, Naruto and Soifon continued to fight one another in a vicious hand to hand battle. But no matter how many attacks Soifon made, none of her attacks could connect with Naruto and was pushed back each time by Naruto's Wind defence, sometimes even with several cuts on her arms or legs.

"_Errr, damnit…_" cursed Soifon after being forced back again, this time with a small laceration on her right arm. "_Not only does his Zanpkauto enhance his speed, it also creates some kind of Wind barrier around him, protecting him from harm._"

"_If that the case_" continued Soifon, "_Then let's see him defend against this!_" where she raised her hand and shouted "**Hadō #58. Tenran** (Way of Destruction No 58, Orchid Sky)!" after which a massive tornado-like blast erupted from the palm of her hand, and flew straight for Naruto.

Seeing the attack, Naruto quickly countered with his** Fujin no Hoko**,releasing a powerful Tornad- like blast from his mouth, countering Soifon's.

When the two attacks clashed, a battle for dominance began, where each attack tried to push the other back.

Unwilling to lose a battle in Wind, Naruto added even more Chakra to his attack, completely overpowering Soifon's attack and sped right to her, which she only narrowly avoided using **Shunpo**.

- End Bleach OST: Power to Strive-

"_Damnit, I can't believe he actually overpowered my __**Tenran**__ like that!_" thought Soifon after avoiding Naruto's attack. But as soon as she reappeared, she caught a glimpse of something moving behind her.

Turning around, Soifon saw Naruto appear behind her with his right arm covered in a small twister while yelling "**Senpūken** (Whirlwind Sword)!" (E)

Acting fast, Soifon raised her gauntlet to block the attack, but the force of the attack was so powerful, that it actually sent the captain of the second division crashing down into a large building below them.

After crashing into the building Soifon struggled to pick herself up, ignoring her body's cry of pain.

No sooner had she gotten back onto her feet, she was force to jump back into their air when she saw Naruto fire a massive Wind arc at her, which sliced right through the large building like it was nothing. (F)

Moments afterwards, Soifon reappeared over the now collapsing building, but as soon as she did, Naruto appeared in front of her, with his right arm covered in another small tornado, and shouted "**Senpūken!**" while trusting his attack into Soifon's stomach.

Acting on pure instinct, Soifon leaped back to avoid the lethal part of the attack, but was unable to completely avoid it and was hit was the residual force of the attack, pushing her back several meters.

To her credit though, Soifon remained standing as she coughed up some blood from the hit, placing her left hand over her now injured stomach, covering the large hole in her top that showed her stomach.

Seeing that Soifon was injured, Naruto wasted no time in taking advantage of the situation and moved forward, intending the finish the battle once and for all.

* * *

><p>Down below, the scattered and injured Onmitsukidō members slowly began to pick themselves up or help those who could not. At the same time many of them were watching the battle above them. Although most could not keep up with Soifon and Naruto's high speed movements and could only wait for them to reappear.<p>

"Incredible, what a battle so the rumours are true, there really is a person among the Ryoka, who has the power to rival a captain?" said one of the Stealth force members after witness Naruto's last attack.

"Yea, it's amazing, look at them, even from down here I can barely breath under their spiritual pressure" said another member.

"But shouldn't we help the captain?" the first member, after seeing Soifon's injury.

"No" said the second member, "We would only get in the captains way, this battle is out of our league. Besides remember the captain's rule, if an enemy is too powerful to take on, then run and live to fight another day, even if you have to abandon a comrade to do so.

At the same time, not far from where the two Onmitsukidō members were. The lieutenant of the second division, Ōmaeda Nikkōtarōemon Yoshiayamenosuke Marechiyo, was currently stuck underneath some rubble, with his legs hanging up in the air.

"Hey is anyone out there…? I need some help here! Come on guys, I want to know what happening as well!"

Sadly though for the lieutenant of the second division, his cries for help were for naught, as his omrades were too distracted with the battle above them to notice, let alone hear his cries.

* * *

><p>As the battle between Soifon and Naruto continued, the blonde Shinigami was force to admit that the female captain was a lot tougher than he had imagined. Despite her injuries Soifon was more than able to hold her own against him, and was even able land in some strikes of her own, where his legs and arms were now decorated with her butterflyshaped mark.<p>

Realizing the situation he was in, Naruto attempted to destroy Soifon's Zanpakuto, by channelling a large amount the surrounding Wind around his right arm, and turning it into a powerful cutting blade.

But to Naruto's surprise the gauntlet withstood his attack, allowing Soifon's to push him back.

"_Man, that gauntlet of hers is strong! I didn't think it would be able to block my __**Fūjin-ken**_ (Wind God Sword) (G)!" Naruto thought as he jumped away from Soifon to re-analyse the situation and catch his breath. "_Damnit, I can't afford to drag this on any more, if this keeps going any longer, more reinforcements could arrive, and if happens I'm finished. I need to end this now!_"

Knowing what he needed to do next, Naruto formed a single hand-seal and created over a hundred Shadow clones, and readied themselves for battle, drawing their Kunai, Shuriken and Swords.

At the same time, Soifon frowned when she saw the small army of Naruto clones. "_What's he up to this time, is he trying to overwhelm me with numbers?_"

But before Soifon could pounder further on what Naruto was up to, the blonde Shingami ordered his clones to attack, but had ten of them stay back to protect him.

Within seconds Naruto's clones closed in on the captain of squad two from all sides, and attacked.

Deciding to fight fire with fire, Soifon used her own clone technique to create copies of herself, and although her clones were just afterimages and could not make physical contact like Naruto's. They would at least provide for effective distractions, and allow her to fight back.

From his position, Naruto watched as Soifon engaged his clones, using her superior speed to create afterimages of herself, making it difficult for his clones to isolate and corner her.

As the battle progressed, Naruto watched as Soifon destroyed a third of his clones within minutes. But before long the clones numbers began to take effect, where they started coordinating their attacks better and used Kido and Bakudo spells to hold her off and put her on the defensive.

Seeing that his clones were keeping Soifon at bay, Naruto brought his finger claw up to his face and began to focus on gathering his remaining spiritual energy for what he had planned, leaving his ten remaining clones to protect him from any possible attacks.

After a few minutes Naruto finished gathering the necessary spiritual energy, causing the sky darken again, and was covered with storm clouds. But before he could finish preforming his attack, a massive explosion of spiritual energy suddenly erupt from where his clones were fighting Soifon.

Looking up, Naruto was shocked to find all the clones had been destroyed by Soifon, whose body now seemed to be covered in what looked to be lightning.

Upon seeing Soifon's new appearance, Naruto froze in shock recognising the technique that his mother created "_**Shunkō **_(Flash Cry)_!_ _She knows** Shunkō**, but how?! Kaa-chan never taught it to anyone; she won't even teach me it!_"

"_Fuck!_" thought Naruto when he saw Soifon racing towards him a prenominal speed, covered in spiritual energy. "Stop her!"

Acting fast, the remaining ten clones quickly created a row of **Danku **barriers in front of Soifon, who shattered through the majority of them using her **Shunkō**, hardly slowing down. But by the time she reached the last barrier, she was stopped by it, which had been enhanced by the last clone, who used a trailing incantation to enhance the barrier, appealing incantation afterwards, rather than before, like most casters do, making it stronger.

-Enter Bleach OST Stand Up Be Strong-

With Soifon now momentarily halted, Naruto finished the necessary requirements for his technique and pointed his finger claw up into the air, causing the Wind to blow harder and the storm clouds to rubble, like thunder.

"I have to hand it to you to Soifon-chan, you're a lot stronger than I had ever imagined, I never thought I would have to use this technique"

Looking up into the storm clouds, the female captain was shocked to see a massive hole begining to form in the clouds, directly above them. "What is that?"

"The End" replied Naruto solemnly, "I honestly never wanted to use this technique, since I am still can't control it fully and don't know how much damage it can do, but you've left me no choice."

Moments after Naruto saying this, a massive tornado slowly began to descend from the hole in the clouds, and hovered over them.

* * *

><p>Down below Soifon's subordinates were in a state in shock when the saw the massive tornado hovering over their captain and Naruto.<p>

"What is that?" asked one Onmitsukidō member.

"It looks like a tornado!" said another Onmitsukidō member.

"There's no way!" said a third member.

"It is!" said the second Onmitsukidō member.

"Just who the hell is that guy?!" said the first Onmitsukidō member

* * *

><p>"Impossible!" cried Soifon, when she saw the giant tornado and tried to move away, but was stopped by six of the Naruto clones, who grabbed her legs, arms and body, preventing her from moving.<p>

"There's no point in running, there is no escape from **Ten no Sabaki **(Heaven's Judgment), it's over" said Naruto before swing his hand down, causing the massive tornado to descend down upon them. (H)

Within seconds of enveloping both Naruto and Soifon, the giant tornado fell down to the ground, destroying everything within its reach.

Seeing the tornado racing down towards them, the remaining members of the Onmitsukidō tried to run away, but none could escape it in time and were drawn into the massive vortex of Wind and scattered all around the Seireitei.

Ōmaeda was of course no exception, where after just freeing himself from the rubble he was trapped under, he was sucked into the giant tornado and blown away, while crying out to his captain for help.

-End Bleach OST Stand Up Be Strong-

After a few minutes, the tornado finally dissipated, but by then everything within a ten mile radius was destroyed, all that was left was ruined buildings and rubble.

But in distant part of the radius, a young blonde teen began pushing off some large pieces of rubble that had landed on top of him.

Covered in dirt and dried blood, the injured Naruto slowly pulled himself out of the debris and held onto his now bleeding right shoulder.

"_Ugh, that wasn't fun_" Naruto thought to himself as he looked himself over, minus the numerous cuts and bruises he had all over his body. He had a large piece of debris sticking out of his shoulder, along with a least six broken ribs and a slight concussion.

Needless to say, Naruto knew he needed to get out of here and get some medical aid, but before he could even move. He suddenly felt a sharp jab in his back.

"Got you"

Looking back Naruto was surprised to see Soifon standing behind him.

Like Naruto, Soifon had been badly injured by his last attack, her clothes were in shreds, her body was covered in burns cuts and bruises. She had several broken ribs, along with a severe fracture in her right leg and a dislocated shoulder. But despite everything that happened she was smiling, knowing she had finally won after hitting Naruto in the back, at exactly the same point she had hit him earlier in the fight.

"Any Last words?" asked Soifon, smirking coldly at her blonde opponent, knowing that within seconds he would be dead.

"Yea just one…" Naruto replied with his own smirk, "Boom!"

Before female captain could even begin to understand what he meant, "Naruto" exploded, revealing that he had in fact been a clone, which blew up right after he said "Boom," and before Soifon could even try to escape.

After the clone exploded, Soifon was sent crashing into a large pile of rubble, her body covered in even more burns and cuts.

Shortly after the explosion, the real Naruto appeared out from some rubble and slowly made his way over to Soifon.

Seeing the injured Naruto making his way over to her, the former student of Yoruichi tried to move, but due to her injuries, her body would not move, leaving her utterly helpless.

"Finish it" Soifon spat, giving Naruto a defiant look.

Smiling, Naruto shook his head, indicating he wouldn't, "Sorry but that's not my way, I don't kill an enemy that is helpless."

"Then you're an idiot"

Smiling again Naruto just nodded. "I've been told that, but that's just my way, besides I don't think our "_teacher_" would approve of me killing you."

"Where is she?" Soifon shouted angrily, "Where is Yoruichi? Is she with you? Tell me?!"

"Sorry, but since you didn't ask me nicely, I won't tell" Naruto replied in a mocking tone, while shaking his head in amusment. "But if I see her, I'll make sure to tell her that you send your regards." But just after saying this, Naruto sensed a large number of spiritual powers heading towards their location, several of which were quite powerful.

Even if he wasn't injured, Naruto knew he stood no chance of defending himself against the coming reinforcements, as he had used up almost all his spiritual power in his last attack, leaving him barely enough power to even escape.

With his time now limited, Naruto turned and smiled again at the injured Soifon, "Well it was fun while it lasted, but I guess our time is up, let's do it again some other time…But before I go, here's a little something to remember me by," where Naruto leaned down and kissed the female captain hard on the lips.

Shocked by what Naruto had done, Soifon's eyes widened to the size of saucers, but due to the state of her body, she could do nothing to stop him.

A few seconds later, Naruto pulled himself away from Soifon, who now looked murderous and wanted nothing more than skin Naruto alive with her bare hands. But before she could make any threats upon his life, the blonde Shinigami gave her a cheeky sault and said "Catch you later Fon-Fon-chan (5)" before taking off with **Shunpo**

Moments later, the entire Seireitei could hear Soifon's angry screams, as she swore bloody revenge on the blonde teen, shouting out that she would not rest until she found him, and what she would do to him when she did.

Needless to say Naruto had moved up on the female captain's hit list, replacing his mother as number one.

N/A.

Well that's it for Rogue Shinigami, I hope everyone enjoyed the Chapter and the fight between Naruto and Soifon and that it was what you expected.

First off I would like to apologise to all my fans, about how long it took me to update, but sadly my summer has been far from relaxing and was busy with work, helping my family, after my father hurt his back, and other things which leaves very little time to myself and to my writing. All I can say is that I will do my best to update as soon as I can, but please do not rush me or keep asking me to update since those messages do little to help, I can only update when I can, as soon as I can.

Now in the next Chapter, Naruto will reunite with his adopted mother and Ichigo and begin his Bankai training. At the same time the remaining other captains meet up again to discuss Ichigo and his gang's "invasion" of the Seireitei, as well as discuss Naruto's status as a Shinigami/Shinobi hybrid. So expect a lot of interesting discussions.

Another thing I would like to note, is that I would like to hear people's opinion on the pictures I selected, since I would like to know if people are enjoying them or not.

As always please read and review, as I like to hear all your opinions on the Chapter or on the story in general. Please note that I will answer all your reviews to the best of my abilities, since I believe that authors should reply to their reviewers. Also note that any suggestions for the story are welcome and will be listen to and I will tell you what I think of them.

Now in regards of my grammar and spelling mistakes, although they may be a problem for some people, I'm afraid that they cannot be helped, and I'm doing the best I can with what I got.

Another thing to note is that flames are not welcome here, as I force no-one to read my stories and if you don't like them then don't read them. Also please note that all flames will be ignored, deleted or the flamers will be flamed back.

Again I hope everyone enjoyed today's Chapter and I will update again as soon as humanly possible.

**Author's Notes:**

(1). For an image of what Naruto looks like in his outfit, please go to the Rogue Shinigami section of my profile page, the link will be number eight

(2). For an image for the sealed form of Naruto's Zanpkauto go to the Rogue Shingami Section of my profile and the image for the link is number three

(3). For an image of Kochi released form, please go to the Rogue Shinigami section of my profile page, the link will be number nine.

(4). For an image of Kochi Humanoid form, please go to the Rogue Shinigami section of my profile page, the link will be number ten

(5). Naruto's new nickname for Soifon

**Custom Zanpakuto's:**

1. **Name:** Kochi (Spring Wind)

**Release Command:** All Winds, now blow, become my shield, my sword and unleash your fury… Kochi (Spring Wind)

**User:** Uzumaki Shihōin Naruto

**Shikai Appearance:** When released Kochi takes on the form of a metal finger claw with a sharp tip, on his right index finger.

**Bankai Appearance:** Unknown

**Special Ability/Attacks:** **Kamikaze** (Wind God or Divine Wind), **Fūjin-ken** (Wind God Sword), **Senpūken** (Whirlwind Sword), **Kaze no Kizu**(Wind Scar), Kaze no Yoroi (Armour of Wind), **Senpuu** (Whirlwind), **Teipo** (Air Step)

**Custom Jutsu's and attacks**

(A). **Futon: Fujin no Hoko**: A B rank Wind technique that involves the user gathering their Chakra to their mouth and converting it into Wind, releasing it as a powerful tornado blast. The technique is very powerful and can hollow out the ground as it moves to its target and cause even greater damage when it hits. It can also be used in combination of projectiles, making the attack even deadlier and harder to avoid. What remains after that technique's utilization is reminiscent of no less than the aftermath of a natural disaster. This is a considerably advanced ninjutsu, and activating this technique requires a fair amount of chakra.

(B). **Kamikaze** (Divine Wind): A Wind attack that involves Naruto using Kochi's power to manipulate the Wind that creates a powerful explosion of Wind around him. Depending on the amount of power that Naruto uses, the resulting damage can range from minor to is extremely devastating, destroying or blowing away everything within a hundred meter radius around Naruto. This makes it a very useful technique when being attack by multiple enemies from different directions.

(C). **Teipo** (Air Step): Thanks to Kochi's Wind manipulating ability, Naruto is able to make himself much lighter, allowing him to move much faster than normal, as well as being able to fly. And when combined with **Shunpo** his speed increases dramatically.

(D). **Kaze no Yoroi** (Armour of Wind): By using Kochi's power to manipulate the Wind around him, Naruto is able to create a small invisible whirlwind that swirls inches from his body. He can also increase the width of the whirlwind up to ten feet in diameter around him, allowing it to pick up debris and acting as barrier for the user. Debris on the ground, as well as projectiles thrown towards it, becomes part of the armour and merely strengthens it. Close quarter fighting is useless against the armour as the person will be knocked away or, in a worst case scenario, the opponent can be severally wounded by the high velocity of the spinning Wind.

(E). **Kaze no Kizu **(Wind Scar): A deadly Wind technique, that involves Naruto using Kochi's Wind manipulating power to channel a large amount the surrounding Wind to the tip of his finger claw. Then releasing it all in one massive Wind arc, it is incredibly fast, making it difficult to avoid, and due to the sheer power and speed of the attack, it is capable of slicing through a building with ease.

(F). **Senpūken** (Whirlwind Sword): By using Kochi's ability to manipulate the Wind, Naruto is able draw in the surrounding Wind around his right arm, and have it spin around a high speed, taking the form of a small tornado, turning Naruto's arm into a sword. The attack acts like a drill and is extremely powerful in head on attacks and is capable hollowing out a large boulder with ease and damage a Zanpakuto's. In the event that a target dodges the attack, the force of the Wind would still knock them back, if not wound them. It is also useful in shielding against point-black attacks, where thanks to its high rotation it can deflect physical attacks.

(G). **Fūjin-ken **(Wind God Sword): A powerful techniques that involves Naruto using Kochi's Wind manipulating power to channel a large amount the surrounding Wind around his right arm. Turning it into a powerful blade that can slice through solid stone with ease and due to the amount of concentrated Wind around the arm, it can block physical attacks, such as sword slashes.

(H). **Ten no Sabaki**(Heaven's Judgment): This is Naruto's most powerful and devastating technique, which involves him using Kochi's Wind manipulating power to create a massive tornado that descends from the sky. It takes a bit of time to prepare, and depending on how much power Naruto uses, he can create from one to several tornados at once, causing enormous devastation to the surrounding area. Due to the sheer scale of the attack, it is nearly impossible to escape and even if the target should survive the assault, they will suffer severe injuries. But like all high powered techniques, this attack is not without cost or risk, due to the enormity of it power. The attack takes a severe toll on Naruto's spiritual energy, to the point where he would be unable to fight, making it a move of last resort. Also due to the sheer size of the attack, it is difficult to control and it is possible that Naruto himself could get caught up the attack, making it a double edge blade.


End file.
